Pardonne-moi
by Dealo
Summary: Tout allait tellement bien... mais ça ne pouvait pas durer. Obligé de fuir loin de Beacon Hill, Stiles change de vie. Il fait de nouvelles rencontres et puis... un jour, il revient. DerekXStiles [FINI]
1. Mise en bouche

**Titre de la fiction : Pardonne-moi**

**Titre du chapitre : Mise en bouche**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :** Cette fiction prend place après la première partie de la saison 3. Attention, risque de spoiler pour ceux n'ayant pas été jusque-là. Certaines choses sont à savoir :

- Aiden et Ethan sont toujours des alphas.

- Derek est toujours un alpha.

- Le Nemeton n'a pas eu d'effet sur Scott, Allison et Stiles.

- Cette fanfiction sera majoritairement basée sur la relation de Stiles avec la meute, et plus intensément avec Derek.

- Stiles et Derek sont ensemble au début de cette fiction.

**Note :** Ce chapitre n'est qu'une mise en bouche pour une fiction à chapitre. Bien que tout semble aller bien, la suite sera bien plus sombre. Les autres chapitres ne seront pas postés tout de suite, du rangement dans les différentes scènes rédigées ainsi que certaines qui ne sont pas encore rédigées m'empêchent de la poster. Mais bon, ça ne devrait pas être trop long, je suis motivée.

**Mise en bouche**

Les yeux pétillants, le jeune homme observait son alpha marcher de long en large dans la grande pièce. Le loft dans lequel ils se trouvaient actuellement était envahi par le soleil, les petits grains de poussière voletant dans les rayons blancs. Tout aurait pu être paisible… tout… Ou presque.

La vie aurait pu être encore plus merveilleuse si l'alpha Derek Hale arrêtait de se prendre la tête pour une simple odeur. Soupirant avec lassitude, Stiles finit par marmonner :

« Ce n'était qu'une simple odeur de soufre, arrête un peu de flipper. »

L'alpha grogna et ignora ostensiblement l'adolescent. Mais, lorsqu'on était sain d'esprit, on savait qu'il ne fallait pas ignorer un Stiles. Oh non, ne jamais ignorer un Stiles. Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'adolescent tandis qu'il se redressait avec lenteur de sa chaise. Ses yeux brillèrent un instant d'une étincelle de malice avant qu'il ne s'approche de l'alpha, tâchant de respirer au même rythme qu'à son habitude et de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se trouva à quelques centimètres du dos de l'alpha que celui-ci le remarqua finalement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner, l'adolescent l'avait déjà saisi dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement. Derek soupira mais se détendit bien malgré-lui. Enfin… Il se détendit avant de sentir une main baladeuse pénétrer sous son tee-shirt. Il poussa un grognement pour indiquer au plus jeune que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour batifoler mais ne bougea pas.

Après tout, le toucher de Stiles était bien agréable… tellement agréable et chaud.

L'adolescent eut un sourire de victoire en observant la chair de poule sur la peau du cou de l'alpha. D'une voix rauque, sensuelle, il murmura :

« Je peux t'aider à te détendre tu sais… ? »

Dans le même temps, sa main commença une descente langoureuse jusqu'à atteindre la barrière du jean du loup-garou. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et retint un soupir de plénitude. Ce n'était définitivement pas le moment… Et pourtant la main s'engouffra avec rapidité sous le jean… puis sous le boxer. Cette fois, Derek ne put penser qu'à la tentatrice qui décida de passer doucement sur son membre désormais à moitié érigé.

Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre l'intersection entre le cou et le menton de l'alpha, Stiles glissa doucement sa langue sur la zone érogène. Cette fois, un long grognement de contentement lui répondit. Il eut un petit rire silencieux et expira doucement, envoyant de nouveaux frissons à l'alpha. Il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts le membre du brun, maintenant complètement érigé et n'attendant plus que son attention. Son sourire s'agrandit, ainsi que la lueur de malice dans son regard.

D'un coup, il s'écarta. Sous la surprise, Derek se retourna avec rapidité, une expression de stupeur sur son beau visage. Stiles battit plusieurs fois des cils, fixant l'alpha avec une expression contrite. Il murmura finalement :

« Bon ben si ce n'est pas le moment… Je vais devoir rentrer…. Domma… ! »

Il fut aussitôt interrompu par la bouche de l'alpha. Dans un grognement, celui-ci s'était jeté en avant, poussant le plus jeune contre le mur et dévorant ses lèvres avec avidité.

Stiles eut un petit gloussement de joie avant de se sentir soulevé. Il tenta de demander des explications au loup-garou mais dans les secondes qui suivirent, il se sentit tomber en arrière. Il poussa un petit cri, avant de s'effondrer sur une surface molle. D'un coup d'œil, il comprit que l'alpha l'avait jeté sur son lit. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'ils avaient changé de pièce. Debout face au lit, ses yeux brillant d'un beau rouge, Derek le fixait. Un petit bruit retentit, mélange d'un jappement et d'un couinement. L'adolescent grimaça pour la forme, comprenant que le loup-garou riait doucement. Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, l'alpha fut sur lui. Son corps frottant le sien, ses mains épousant les moindre de ses formes. Dans un gémissement, Stiles parvint à murmurer :

« Derek… »

Cela ne fit qu'amplifier les mouvements de l'alpha. D'un geste, il arracha la chemise de l'adolescent, qui râla pour la forme, avant de fondre sur la peau pâle et de titiller un téton rosé.

Renversant la tête en arrière, l'adolescent poussa de nouveaux gémissements, commençant à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Ses mains agrippèrent les épaules du loup-garou. Il sentit les muscles rouler sous sa peau tendue, sa chaleur se dégager pour le frapper de plein fouet. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux nus, s'embrassant à perdre haleine.

Stiles sentit que quelque chose différait de leurs ébats habituels, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Tout était tellement plus fort… plus bestial. Il décida de se laisser porter par son instinct. Advienne que pourra ! Dans tous les cas, c'était juste trop agréable pour qu'il veuille que ça s'arrête.

Lorsque Derek le prépara, il ne put que gémir encore et encore, réclamant son amant en lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le faisaient, loin de là ! Et pourtant… Chaque sensation semblait comme accrue… sans qu'il n'en connaisse la raison. Et au vu des yeux rouges de l'alpha, c'était la même chose pour lui. Enfin, après quelques minutes de préparation, Stiles supplia :

« Derek… S'il te plait… Prends-moi… »

Il n'eut pas à se répéter. D'un mouvement brusque, l'alpha fut en lui. Stiles se cambra sous la douleur et le plaisir ressentis. Il s'accrocha tant bien que mal à son amant, haletant doucement. C'était ce moment-là qu'il préférait. Lorsque la douleur et le plaisir se mêlaient. Oh évidemment il aimait également le moment où il atteignait le septième ciel mais là… là c'était juste merveilleux.

Derek bougea finalement, observant les expressions de son jeune amant avec délice. Les joues rouges, les yeux brillant de mille-feux, Stiles n'avait jamais été aussi beau. Il voulait en faire plus… encore plus.

Dans un grognement, il redressa le plus jeune, le plaquant contre le mur derrière lui tout en bougeant frénétiquement.

C'était peut-être le fait d'être pris entre deux fronts mais cela ne fit que rendre Stiles encore plus désireux. C'était tellement bon ! Son dos cognait à chaque mouvement du brun contre le mur, ses jambes écartées montraient tout à l'alpha, sans complexité. Et celui-ci semblait apprécier la vue.

Et puis… la sensation de plaisir monta, encore et encore, éclatant finalement pour l'alpha qui poussa un grognement rauque avant de se jeter sur le cou de l'adolescent et de le mordre violement. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, une violente douleur s'ajoutant au plaisir ressenti. C'en fut trop pour lui et il jouit, hurlant le nom de son amant. Enfin, sans comprendre son action, il mordit violement l'épaule du loup-garou. Là, à l'instant, c'était juste un besoin vital. Il lui fallait le faire ! Ce fut son dernier instant de lucidité. Il s'endormit aussitôt, éreinté.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, fatigué. Il lui semblait avoir dormi un siècle et pourtant ça ne lui avait clairement pas suffit. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, faible pour une raison qu'il ignorait, une présence vint aussitôt à ses côtés. Reconnaissant son amant, il lui fit un magnifique sourire, se préparant à le complimenter pour cette superbe partie de jambe en l'air. Pourtant, il se figea en remarquant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre.

Deaton se trouvait non loin de là, les observant avec une expression… étrange. La même que son père faisait quand il avait fait une bêtise. Il grimaça, fixant son regard sur l'alpha. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Une étrange sensation d'inquiétude, ne lui appartenant pas, vint s'ajouter à la sienne. Il se figea, touchant inconsciemment la marque de morsure à son cou. Un sentiment de panique le saisit et il allait demander des explications quand Derek parla :

« Calme-toi, ne panique pas. Tu n'es pas un loup-garou, tout va bien. »

Inconsciemment, Stiles relâcha le souffle qu'il avait jusque-là retenu. Et c'est alors qu'il sentit une nouvelle sensation étrange, ne lui appartenant définitivement pas. De la tendresse… mélangée avec de l'amour. Il observa l'alpha avec attention et hésita un court instant. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il ressente les émotions de son amant… pas vrai ?

Comme s'il avait entendu sa question, Deaton prit la parole :

« Stiles… Tu es resté endormi de longues heures et Derek n'arrivait pas à te réveiller. Il m'a fait venir pour vérifier que tout allait bien… »

Il fit une pause, les observant cette fois avec amusement. Il continua enfin :

« J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous êtes maintenant des compagnons pour la vie. Vous avez, inconsciemment apparemment, réalisé un rituel en… faisant ce que vous avez fait. Félicitation ! »

Stiles put sentir la gêne de son amant et il le fixa avec surprise. Comment ça un compagnon ? Il fallait qu'on lui explique les choses un peu mieux que ça !

Derek soupira et marmonna :

« Les morsures… on peut sentir les émotions de l'autre à travers elles, où qu'il se trouve. C'est… c'est le rituel d'accouplement pour les loups garous. C'est une chose qui n'arrive que très rarement, je pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et réfléchit un instant. Finalement, il cria :

« Mais tu m'as mordu en fait ! Ça fait mal ! »

Derek soupira, l'observant avec désespoir. Il ne comprenait donc rien…

« Stiles ! On est lié maintenant ! C'est un lien pour toute ta vie ! »

Et il rajouta, plus doucement :

« Et tu m'as mordu aussi… »

« Oui mais toi tu guéris ! Pas moi ! »

Le rouge aux joues, l'alpha marmonna :

« Ben pas cette fois apparemment. »

Écarquillant les yeux, Stiles réussit à se mettre assis pour observer la morsure sur la peau de son amant. Alors qu'il effleurait la blessure, une violente bouffée de désir le saisit et il poussa un petit gémissement incontrôlable avant de se figer. Le rouge aux joues, il fixa avec stupéfaction son amant, dans le même état que lui apparemment. Okay. Les choses allaient devenir intéressantes.

**Note :** Pour celles qui connaissent un peu les créatures fantastiques de Supernatural, vous aurez probablement deviné que la suite ne sera pas toute belle toute rose… Et oui, j'ai gardé du sadisme pour vous !


	2. Désespoir

**Titre de la fiction : Pardonne-moi**

**Titre du chapitre : Désespoir**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :** Bon je m'étais promis de ne pas poster l'histoire avant qu'elle ne soit terminée. Or elle n'est toujours pas terminée. Néanmoins, elle n'est pas loin d'atteindre l'épilogue donc je me permets de la poster ! Vos reviews m'ont tellement plu sur le premier chapitre et j'ai été tellement surprise que l'idée vous plaise autant… alors j'ai craqué… J'espère que vous aimerez la suite !

Autre note, cette fiction sera légèrement mélangée avec celle de Supernatural mais, pas d'inquiétude, si vous ne connaissez pas, vous ne raterez rien, tout sera expliqué au fur et à mesure.

**Désespoir**

Stiles éclata de rire en observant le jeune béta étalé au sol. Il lui tendit une main secourable et l'aida à se remettre debout, riant toujours.

Isaac grommela en le fixant avant de sourire doucement.

Ils se trouvaient dans un entrepôt non loin de la forêt de Beacon Hill et s'entraînaient dans la bonne humeur. Il allait bientôt faire nuit et les deux adolescents de 17 ans avaient décidé de rester pour s'entraîner tandis que le reste de la meute rentrait chez elle. Derek était parti en même temps que les autres, jetant un regard à Stiles pour être sûr que celui-ci voulait rester ici. L'adolescent lui avait juste tiré la langue avant de se tourner vers Isaac, programmant déjà la suite de leur entrainement.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Derek et Stiles avaient réalisé l'étrange rituel de la morsure. Bien qu'ils aient eu du mal à s'y habituer, désormais leurs liens étaient plus forts que jamais. Toutefois, il arrivait à Stiles de sentir Derek se battre contre leur lien. Bien qu'il n'aime pas ça, il ne disait rien. Après tout, si Derek voulait garder quelques émotions pour lui, il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

Perdu dans ses pensées, l'adolescent ne remarqua pas le regard joueur d'Isaac. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se retrouvait au sol, les quatre fers en l'air.

« Hey ! Tu triches je n'étais pas près ! »

Le loup garou lui tendit la main, souriant doucement. Stiles soupira et lui rendit son sourire. Il ne pouvait décidément pas en vouloir à l'autre s'il le regardait comme ça.

Se remettant debout, il fit de nouveau face au loup garou. Stiles avait décidé de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir se protéger et ne plus être un poids pour la meute. Alors maintenant, il s'entraînait le plus possible. Il travaillait surtout son endurance, sa rapidité, le maniement des armes…

Il connaissait même quelques mouvements d'autodéfense qui lui permettaient parfois de mettre à terre un loup garou et il en était fier.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent leurs petits duels un moment avant que Stiles se ne courbe en deux et ne halète :

« Pause ! Je dois allez boire, j'en peux plus ! »

Il s'éloigna sur un signe de la main à Isaac, slalomant entre les différents objets abandonnés au sol. L'entrepôt avait été aménagé pour deux raisons : l'entrainement et les réunions d'urgence. Une armurerie avait été cachée dans un placard fermé par un cadenas et plusieurs couchettes avaient été placées dans des pièces adjacentes. Pénétrant dans la petite salle de bain, Stiles poussa un profond soupir. Il était fatigué et il voulait rentrer chez lui. Il se fixa un instant dans le vieux miroir et tira doucement sur sa chemise pour dégager sa morsure. Bien que les premiers jours elle ait été rouge et qu'elle le brûlait légèrement, maintenant il s'agissait d'une simple cicatrice rosée. Il la toucha quelques secondes, s'envoyant des vagues de plaisir brut dans le corps et attendit, essoufflé. Seulement quelques secondes plus tard, une étrange sensation d'amour le saisit et il ferma les yeux. Dieu ! Derek était décidemment le compagnon idéal.

Il se fit un grand sourire dans le miroir et il allait sortir de la pièce quand un étrange bruit le fit se figer. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna, fixant la petite pièce avec curiosité. Un frisson le saisit et tout d'un coup, sortant d'une bouche d'aération, un nuage sombre fonça sur lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, la peur le faisant reculer d'un pas et tout fut noir.

Il revint à lui très rapidement, surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Il se trouvait devant le miroir, se fixant cette fois avec curiosité. Il voulut parler, bouger, mais rien ne se passa. La panique le saisit et il tenta de hurler, mais sa bouche resta close. Son corps lui fit un grand sourire avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Stiles avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son corps s'arrêta devant l'armurerie et il brisa le cadenas d'un coup sec. Il se saisit ensuite d'un couteau, qu'il baigna dans de l'aconit tue-loup. Horrifié, Stiles ne pouvait que regarder ses gestes. Bordel il devait se battre, trouver une solution. Bloqué dans son esprit, il hurla de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider.

« DEREK ! »

Mais l'alpha resta sourd à son appel et il ne put qu'observer la suite, hurlant intérieurement. Il retourna dans la pièce principale, voyant Isaac lui tourner le dos, penché en avant pour ramasser des poids.

Stiles lui hurla de se sauver, de se retourner, de faire quelque chose, mais en vain. Son corps s'avança et, une fois derrière l'adolescent, il dit :

« Hey Isaac j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ! »

Le loup garou se retourna avec curiosité et il allait ouvrir la bouche quand le poignard pénétra dans sa poitrine. Il écarquilla les yeux et fixa la lame avec surprise. Face à lui, Stiles souriait doucement. Choqué par ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne put qu'observer le corps du loup garou se faire poignarder, encore et encore. Sous ses coups, Isaac poussait des hurlements tandis que Stiles riait, fixant son œuvre avec délectation. Après de nombreux coups de poignard, Stiles arrêta finalement. Isaac était au sol, le regard de plus en plus vitreux, fixant avec incompréhension son ami. Un cri attira l'attention du corps de Stiles qui se tourna vers l'entrée, curieux.

L'adolescent avait reconnu la voix de Derek. Il allait pouvoir sauver Isaac ! Son corps fixa d'un coup le plafond et l'étrange nuage noir s'échappa, laissant l'humain agenouillé au sol, le poignard dans la main, hébété.

Son regard tomba alors dans celui, presque éteint, d'Isaac. Trop horrifié par la tournure des évènements, il se recula doucement, observant le sang imbiber ses vêtements et coller à ses mains.

« Isaac ! Stiles ! »

D'un regard vide, Stiles fixa son compagnon se figer en observant la scène. Les yeux rouges de l'alpha allaient de l'humain, au couteau et à Isaac.

Et tout d'un coup, Stiles sentit à travers sa morsure de la colère, de l'horreur et… de la haine. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé quand un hurlement de rage retentit dans l'entrepôt.

En voyant le regard de haine que l'alpha portait sur lui, Stiles sut. Son cœur explosa sous la tristesse et il se redressa doucement, le poignard toujours en main. Son regard tomba sur celui-ci et il le lâcha finalement. Le grognement qui émanait de Derek ne lui disait qu'une seule chose : fui. Les yeux brillant de larmes, il se mit à courir, sortant de l'entrepôt en vitesse et s'enfonçant dans la forêt.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Stiles trébucha sur une racine. Il poussa un petit cri en s'écroulant au sol. De la poussière s'invita dans sa bouche tandis que ses mains, déjà pleines de sang, s'écorchaient sur les brindilles et cailloux. Il toussa plusieurs fois, tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Les yeux brillants de peur, il se força à se remettre debout.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière lui avant de se remettre à courir, mais il sentait déjà l'acide dans ses muscles se répandre, la fatigue le submerger…

_Il n'arriverait jamais à lui échapper…_

L'air qui pénétrait dans ses poumons lui brûlait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Il avança encore plusieurs minutes avant de prendre appui contre un arbre. L'écorce lui écorcha le dos mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il s'arrêta un instant de respirer, guettant le moindre bruit alentour. Rien. Peut-être avait-il réussi à lui échapper finalement.

A peine cette idée formulée, une silhouette sombre apparut devant lui. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et hoqueta de surprise. Il allait tenter de fuir, une nouvelle fois, quand une main vint lui saisir le cou avec force. Presque aussitôt, Stiles agrippa le bras de son assaillant et le griffa pour lui faire lâcher prise. L'homme face à lui se contenta de grogner avant de resserrer son étreinte, faisant gémir de peur et de douleur l'adolescent. Une larme coula sur sa joue pâle tandis que l'homme en face de lui montrait les crocs sous la rage ressentie. D'un geste violent, il propulsa une fois le jeune homme contre l'arbre derrière lui, appréciant le gémissement de l'humain avant de le relâcher.

Respirant difficilement, Stiles ne put que sangloter quand le loup-garou relâcha son étreinte. Il releva un regard apeuré sur son tourmenteur, tombant aussitôt dans deux perles rouges carmines. Il déglutit difficilement et tenta de le raisonner. Il fallait qu'il comprenne… qu'il lui explique :

« Je… Je n'ai rien fais… Crois-moi… »

Mais malgré lui, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. C'était bien lui qui avait tenu le couteau dans sa main…

Le loup garou grogna un peu plus fort et il empoigna de nouveau l'adolescent avant de le jeter au sol un peu plus loin. Stiles se réceptionna tant bien que mal avant de gémir doucement. Il s'était probablement cassé un poignet… Bon sang ce qu'il aurait voulu hurler sa rage de ne pas être écouté ! Il tenta de se remettre debout tout en murmurant piteusement :

« Tu dois… me croire… Je… Je t'aime… Derek… »

En entendant le cri bestial du loup garou, il sut que ce n'était définitivement pas les mots à lui dire maintenant. Derek se jeta sur lui, crocs et griffes sorties. Stiles ferma les yeux, attendant la mort qui allait probablement le saisir sous peu.

Et pourtant, rien ne se passa. Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux, pas sûr de vouloir voir ce qui avait empêché le loup garou de lui trancher la gorge. Une autre silhouette, plus petite et qu'il connaissait très bien, s'était interposée. Dans un hurlement brûlant de puissance, Scott le protégeait. Il en aurait pleuré de soulagement. Scott croyait encore en lui.

Il s'éloigna le plus possible des deux combattants, s'adossant difficilement contre un tronc d'arbre.

Inconsciemment, il déposa sa main sur le côté droit de son cou, cherchant le réconfort dans la marque de morsure qu'il arborait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Et pourtant, actuellement, elle irradiait d'une seule sensation : la haine. Il ferma un court instant les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de fixer les deux combattants. Scott était là… Dieu ne l'avait donc pas encore abandonné. Il regarda les deux silhouettes se fixer avant que Derek ne retrouve une certaine lucidité. Il hurla alors au jeune alpha en face de lui :

« Il nous a trahi ! A cause de lui, Isaac est… Isaac est… ! »

Stiles ferma les yeux, ignorant les battements précipités de son cœur ainsi que la culpabilité qui le transperça.

Scott poussa un nouveau grognement avant de murmurer, tout bas, brisant les derniers espoirs de l'adolescent :

« Il mérite la mort je sais… Mais tu m'as dit, il n'y a pas si longtemps, qu'on n'avait pas à être des meurtriers… L'aurais-tu déjà oublié ? »

Stiles put voir la rage dû à la trahison emplir de nouveau le regard de Derek. Il laissa une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue avant d'entendre l'alpha grogner :

« Alors il doit partir. Je ne veux plus jamais… jamais le voir à Beacon Hill. Si je le revois, je le tue. C'est bien clair ? »

Le cœur de Stiles se serra à ces mots et il retint de justesse un sanglot. Bon sang, comment les choses avaient-elles pu se dérouler ainsi… ? Scott grogna son assentiment à l'alpha et se tourna vers l'adolescent au sol. Il cracha alors, les yeux remplis de tristesse et de colère :

« Tu as entendu. Pars… Pars d'ici avant qu'on ne décide de te tuer. Pars… »

Scott posa une main sur l'épaule de Derek et appuya doucement, dans une vaine tentative de réconfort. L'alpha fixait toujours avec rage le corps au sol. Reniflant finalement avec mépris, il se détourna et s'éloigna en silence. Scott le suivit, sans un regard en arrière.

Resté seul, Stiles laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Lorsqu'il arrêta de pleurer, il resta un long moment prostré, fixant la lune dans le ciel noir. Il devait prendre une décision… et vite. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu se passer… Non il ne comprenait pas, mais ils avaient raison. Si Isaac était désormais à l'hôpital, dans le coma, c'était de sa faute. Si Derek voulait le tuer, c'était donc de sa faute aussi… Si Scott le haïssait désormais, c'était de sa faute. Il avait poignardé le jeune loup-garou… il avait même apprécié son regard terrorisé. Reniflant doucement, il se redressa finalement, trébuchant doucement tout en avançant péniblement.

Il lui fallut deux heures pour rentrer chez lui. Il profita de celles-ci pour déterminer son nouveau plan d'action. Il aurait tant voulu pouvoir se coucher et… et revenir à cette époque où, malgré les combats incessant, il y avait de la joie et du bonheur. Mais c'était impossible.

Grimaçant, il pénétra chez lui en silence avant de dire d'une voix misérable :

« Je… Je suis rentré. »

Seul le silence lui répondit et il laissa une nouvelle larme couler sur sa joue. Son père était probablement au poste. Tant mieux, ça rendrait les choses plus faciles. Il avait au moins cinq heures pour tout préparer.

Trois heures plus tard, son sac sur l'épaule, un bandage lui enserrant le bras droit, il pénétra dans sa jeep. Oh, il savait très bien que son père chercherait à le retrouver. Il laisserait donc la jeep un peu plus loin. En attendant, elle lui permettrait de s'éloigner de la ville un maximum.

Il jeta un dernier regard à son domicile avant de tourner la clé et de démarrer son bébé. Il ne reviendrait probablement pas…

Sur son lit, une lettre attendait la venue de son père. Manuscrite, d'une écriture tremblante, elle avait été longue à écrire, malgré le peu de phrases la constituant :

_« Hey Papa,_

_Pour certaines raisons, que tu découvriras probablement avec tes talents, je dois partir. Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien._

_Je ne te demande pas de ne pas me chercher, de toute manière je sais que tu n'écouteras rien… Quand tu auras retrouvé mon bébé, bichonne-la pour moi ! Je suis désolé de te laisser mais désormais tu n'es plus seul, Mélissa est là aussi. Oui je suis au courant et non ce n'est pas la raison de mon départ._

_Promets-moi de manger correctement tous les jours et surtout de faire attention à toi._

_Je te donnerais des nouvelles par lettre ! J'irai bien. Tout ira bien._

_Tu vas me manquer,_

_Love U,_

_Ton fils Genim »_

S'éloignant dans la nuit, il laissa de nouveau libre cours à ses sanglots.

**11 ans plus tard**

Une voix grave retentit, murmurant avec douceur :

« Es-tu sûr d'être prêt… ? »

Devant le silence de son hôte, la voix continua :

« On peut laisser les Winchester s'en occuper si tu ne penses pas pouvoir le faire… »

Secouant la tête avec tristesse, Stiles répondit tout bas :

« Non… Il est temps que je passe outre mes émotions. Qu'importe mon passé, c'est juste un boulot comme un autre. Et puis… Ils ne sauront pas que je suis de retour. Tout ira bien. »

Il déglutit doucement, sachant pertinemment qu'il essayait avant tout de se persuader lui-même. Le démon-loup en lui, murmura doucement :

« Avec ta nouvelle physionomie, ta nouvelle odeur et ta capacité à te déplacer en silence, ça devrait en effet faire l'affaire. Evite simplement de trop te montrer… »

Stiles le coupa et compléta :

« Évite de montrer tes tatouages, ta morsure… oui je sais. Si tu arrêtais de me le répéter, je pourrais peut-être me concentrer. »

Un petit rire retentit dans sa tête, le faisant sourire malgré lui :

« Et c'est toi, faible humain braillard, qui ose me dire cela ? Tu mériterais que je te parle sans arrêt pour me venger. Je te ferais remarquer que j'entends toutes tes pensées. Dont les plus intimes… Je peux te donner des exemples si tu ne me crois pas. Par exemple la fois où tu as vu Dean et Castiel en train de… »

Stiles ferma les yeux et cria dans son esprit :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Tais-toi un peu ! Je ne veux plus y penser ! »

Le démon-loup resta un instant silencieux, laissant finalement quelques secondes de paix à son hôte. Il murmura ensuite :

« Et si on y allait ? Le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul. »

Stiles ferma un instant les yeux, expulsant le moindre de ses doutes de son esprit avant de les rouvrir, découvrant deux magnifiques prunelles marrons remplies de détermination.

« Oui, on y va. »

Sur ces mots, il tourna la clé de sa Chevrolet Impala flambante neuve et prit la direction de Beacon Hill.

Lorsque la voiture pénétra dans la petite ville, Stiles fut aussitôt frappé par les souvenirs. Chaque recoin lui rappelait un moment de sa vie, alors joyeuse.

La petite supérette au coin de la grande avenue, où il achetait toujours ses sucreries en cachette quand son père travaillait, Scott faisant le guet à l'extérieur, vérifiant que personne ne les connaissait. Ensuite le café où il avait passé de nombreuses heures à discuter avec Scott, ou encore Derek.

Repérant un vieil hôtel placé légèrement à l'écart du centre-ville, il s'y arrêta et réserva plusieurs nuits, sortant l'une de ses nombreuses cartes bleues. La jeune femme de l'accueil lut le nom gravé sur la carte et demanda avec un grand sourire :

« Que venez-vous faire dans notre petite ville, Monsieur Pearson ? »

Faisant son sourire le plus charmeur, il répondit doucement :

« Un voyage pour le travail… J'ai quelques recherches à faire sur la ville. »

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre sa réponse mais lui tendit néanmoins les clés de sa chambre. La remerciant, le jeune homme amena aussitôt ses bagages dans la petite pièce miteuse.

« Tu choisis des chambres dans des états pitoyables… » Murmura le démon-loup en lui.

L'ignorant, Stiles composa un numéro sur son téléphone et s'assit sur son lit, attendant que son correspondant décroche. Après quelques sonneries, une voix caverneuse répondit :

« Ouai ? »

Stiles ne put empêcher le petit bond de joie à l'entente de cette voix. Dieu que c'était agréable de savoir qu'il possédait encore des amis…

« Dean, je suis bien arrivé. Je vais commencer mes recherches. Et vous ? »

Il y eut un petit silence et Dean répondit en reniflant avec mépris :

« Castiel a décidé de tenter une chasse en solo. Je le traque pour être sûr qu'il ne se fasse pas tuer. Sam est resté à l'hôtel, une grippe. »

Stiles eut un petit sourire en imaginant l'ange faire des recherches sur un ordinateur pour trouver un monstre à tuer. Il secoua doucement la tête et dit :

« Fais attention à eux, je vais devoir te laisser. »

« Fais attention à toi aussi gamin et n'oublie pas, si tu as de graves problèmes, préviens nous, on sera aussitôt là. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et raccrocha, songeur. Il espérait que cette mission dans laquelle il s'était embarqué ne serait pas trop longue. La présence des trois hommes lui manquait déjà. Soupirant, il se laissa tomber en arrière, son corps musclé rebondissant doucement sur le matelas. Il fallait qu'il passe à la station de police et qu'il voit son père. Il voulait se rassurer sur son état de santé, mais aussi découvrir la nouvelle adresse de Chris Argent.

Après quelques minutes, il se redressa finalement, vérifiant inconsciemment dans le miroir que tout était en ordre. Il portait un pull à col roulant et manches longues, cachant les tatouages et la morsure qu'il possédait. A l'aide d'un sortilège d'une sorcière rencontrée quelques années plus tôt, il avait réussi à modifier son visage ainsi qu'à annuler le lien entre Derek et lui. Oh ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ses grains de beauté avaient disparu et la forme de son visage avait changé. A l'origine, il avait surtout fait ça pour arrêter de flipper dès qu'il voyait une affiche avec son visage dessus.

Son père n'avait jamais renoncé à le retrouver, les différentes affiches placardées dans toutes les villes où il pouvait aller le prouvaient. Très vite après sa rencontre avec les frères Winchester, il avait compris qu'il lui fallait régler ça. Il n'aurait pas pu se faire passer pour un flic ou encore pour un membre du FBI si ça tête était placardée partout. Il lui avait fallu un petit moment pour accepter sa nouvelle apparence mais il s'y était fait.

S'il le voulait, il pourrait récupérer son ancien visage, simplement en brisant un tatouage sur son bras, mais pour le moment, ce n'était pas la priorité.

Il fouilla un instant dans son sac de voyage et dégagea une lettre. Légèrement pliée, abimée, elle n'attendait désormais plus que son destinataire.

Prenant les clés de sa voiture ainsi que la lettre, il sortit de la chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il arrivait devant la station de police. Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique en voyant les voitures de police stationnées devant. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sortir de son nouveau bébé et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Celui-ci n'avait pas du tout changé. Derrière le bureau d'accueil, un jeune policier était au téléphone. Stiles prit place devant celui-ci, attendant que l'homme lui accorde son attention. Quelques seconde plus tard, le jeune homme, brun aux yeux bleus, plutôt pas mal d'ailleurs, le fixa avec curiosité et demanda :

« Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Lui souriant doucement, Stiles répondit :

« J'aimerai voir le Shérif. J'ai un message pour lui. »

L'homme acquiesça et pianota un instant sur son téléphone avant de prendre le combiné et de dire :

« Monsieur, un homme pour vous. Je vous l'envoie ? »

Après quelques secondes, il raccrocha et indiqua le chemin d'un geste. Le remerciant, Stiles s'engagea dans le couloir. Il savait parfaitement où se trouvait le bureau du Shérif. Combien de fois y avait-il pénétré par le passé… ?

Toutefois, lorsqu'il toqua à la porte et qu'une voix grave répondit avec puissance « Entrez », il sut que quelque chose clochait. La sensation de picotement à son cou ne fit que le conforter dans son pressentiment. Il ouvrit la porte en silence et serra les dents.

L'homme face à lui n'était pas le Shérif Stilinski. Non… Un regard vert profond, des cheveux sombres, une barbe de quelques jours… face à lui se trouvait Derek Hale.

**Et vlan! verdict? Pas trop déçues par le changement de genre?**


	3. Retrouvailles

**Titre de la fiction : Pardonne-moi**

**Titre du chapitre : Retrouvailles**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :** Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! C'est tellement agréable ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'ai voulu vous mettre un chapitre un peu plus long pour que vous profitiez, du coup, cette fois-ci, j'ai coupé à un endroit moins… horrible.

**Retrouvailles**

L'homme face à lui n'était pas le Shérif Stilinski. Non… Un regard vert profond, des cheveux sombres, une barbe de quelques jours… face à lui se trouvait Derek Hale. Stiles se concentra pour ne rien montrer de sa surprise, contrôlant avec difficulté les battements de son cœur.

Derek le fixa un instant en silence et Stiles sut que, malgré son contrôle, le loup-garou avait senti quelque chose d'étrange. Il fit alors la seule chose possible, il prit le taureau par les cornes. D'une voix claire, il dit :

« Vous n'êtes pas le Shérif Stilinski, où est-il ? »

Derek eut un petit soupir et marmonna :

« Déjà, présentez-vous. »

Serrant les dents, Stiles se retint de lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler. Où était son père ? Pourquoi Derek était-il à sa place ? Lui avait-il fait quelque chose ?

« Eugene Pearson. Je suis venu voir le Shérif Stilinski. »

Derek haussa un sourcil et Stiles le fixa avec défiance. Oh il était sûr que le loup-garou avait remarqué son mensonge. Il savait qu'il devrait passer par là à un moment donné. Il ne s'était juste pas attendu à le faire si vite. Mais, même en sachant qu'il mentait, l'alpha n'avait aucun moyen de le prouver. Le silence s'éternisant, Stiles redemanda, cette fois avec un peu plus de force :

« Où est le Shérif Stilinski ? »

Soupirant, Derek ne put que répondre :

« A l'hôpital. »

Stiles ne put retenir la vague de peur qui le saisit et il se reprit rapidement. Il tourna alors les talons et il allait sortir de la pièce quand Derek demanda, une note de curiosité dans la voix :

« Pourquoi voulez-vous le voir ? »

S'arrêtant, Stiles hésita un court instant avant de tourner le regard vers l'homme. Il murmura alors :

« J'ai une lettre pour lui. »

Il put voir le regard écarquillé de Derek avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Il sortit du commissariat rapidement, souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'alpha et lui. Il monta dans sa Chevrolet et démarra en vitesse. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que le loup-garou l'observait depuis l'entrée de la station de police. Il prit la direction de l'hôpital, essayant de positiver. Son père n'était probablement pas en danger mortel. Pourquoi était-il à l'hôpital ? Avait-il été attaqué ? Il arriva rapidement devant le grand bâtiment hospitalier et sortit comme une tornade de sa voiture. Il devait vérifier au plus vite. Alors qu'il s'engouffrait dans le bâtiment, une voix puissante hurla en lui :

« STILES ! Calmes-toi, veux-tu vraiment qu'ils découvrent qui tu es ? »

Le cœur battant la chamade, le jeune homme ralentit l'allure. Non, il ne voulait pas ça. Fermant un court instant les yeux, il remercia son démon intérieur et reprit le dessus sur ses émotions. C'est donc d'un pas mesuré qu'il s'approcha de l'accueil et qu'il demanda où était la chambre de John Stilinski. La jeune femme lui indiqua la chambre et il la remercia d'un sourire.

Ce n'est qu'une fois devant la chambre qu'il hésita. Son père était peut-être mourant et lui, fils indigne, ne le savait même pas. Il se contentait simplement de lui envoyer des lettres tous les deux mois pour le rassurer sur son état, sans prendre la peine de demander de ses nouvelles.

Inspirant profondément, il toqua plusieurs fois avant qu'une voix, qu'il aurait reconnue entre milles, ne retentisse. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, découvrant son père allongé sur le lit d'hôpital et, près de lui, Melissa et Scott.

S'invitant dans la chambre, il dit :

« Bonjour, monsieur Stilinski… Je ne dérange pas ? »

Bon sang, il se trouvait tellement gauche. C'était son père et pourtant il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place. Malgré-lui, un froid intense le saisit mais il se ressaisit rapidement. John le fixa un court instant, une étrange étincelle dans le regard :

« Non, vous pouvez entrer mais… Qui êtes-vous ? »

Souriant bêtement pour cacher sa souffrance, Stiles s'approcha du lit et tendit la main, que le Shérif saisit avec force.

« Eugene Pearson, je suis de passage dans cette ville. »

« Je suis John Stilinski. La magnifique femme près de moi est mon amie et le jeune dans le coin est son fils. »

Le chasseur se recula du lit et leur fit un signe de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'homme.

« Je pensais vous trouver à la station de police. Vous avez eu un accident ? »

L'homme pâlit et murmura :

« Rien de très grave, un homme est devenu fou d'un coup et j'étais devant lui. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, souhaitant en découvrir plus. Il allait demander plus de détails quand son démon murmura :

« La lettre, tu verras le reste avec Chris Argent. »

Soupirant, Stiles sortit doucement la lettre de sa veste et la tendit au Shérif :

« J'ai... J'ai une lettre pour vous. »

Le Shérif se saisit de la lettre et dit, d'une voix claire :

« Mélissa, Scott, j'aimerai parler en privé avec cet homme. Ça ne vous dérange pas ? »

Scott se redressa, se préparant à protester. Il voulait voir cette lettre et savoir qui était cet homme. Avait-il des informations sur Stiles ?

« J'aimerai rest… »

Il fut interrompu par sa mère qui lui saisit le bras en douceur et l'entraîna en dehors de la pièce. Lorsque la porte se referma, Stiles reporta son attention sur son père. Celui-ci fixait la lettre qu'il tenait entre ses mains tremblantes. Se sentant une nouvelle fois pas à sa place, il demanda faiblement :

« Pourquoi les avoir fait sortir ? »

John redressa un regard humide et secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche. Il fit ensuite signe au plus jeune de s'approcher, une larme coulant cette fois sur sa joue. Se mordant la lèvre avec inquiétude, Stiles s'approcha finalement jusqu'au Shérif, se penchant doucement pour être à sa hauteur.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, John lâcha l'enveloppe et le gifla avec violence. Trop surpris pour réagir, Stiles se contenta de le fixer en silence, se tenant la joue en grimaçant. Il ne s'y était pas attendu. Il fut encore plus surpris quand John l'entoura de ses bras, le serrant avec force contre lui. Surpris par l'étreinte, Stiles se laissa faire avant de se détendre malgré lui. Il avait l'impression d'être de nouveau chez lui… Bon sang, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir de tels sentiments maintenant.

Le corps secoué de tremblements, John murmura d'une voix étranglée :

« Espèce de petit merdeux… Inconscient… »

Comprenant finalement qu'il avait été découvert, Stiles s'autorisa à fermer les yeux, rendant son étreinte à son père. Il murmura doucement :

« Comment… ? »

Son père eut un petit grognement et répliqua :

« Je suis capable de reconnaître tes moindres faits et gestes, tu es mon fils bon sang ! »

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que le Shérif ne relâche finalement son fils. Stiles resta un moment silencieux avant de murmurer :

« J'espère que Scott n'a pas écouté… »

Le Shérif eut un petit sourire rassurant et répliqua :

« S'il a osé, il sait que je ne lui pardonnerais pas. »

Il fixa un instant la lettre, posée près de lui, et continua :

« J'ai cru que… que tu étais mort. Ca va faire plus de deux mois depuis la dernière lettre alors j'ai… j'ai perdu espoir. »

Souriant doucement, Stiles prit une chaise et s'installa près de son père. Il répondit doucement :

« Je voulais te l'apporter en main propre, et comme j'ai un boulot à faire dans le coin, j'en ai profité. »

John grimaça et demanda :

« Ce n'est pas un boulot « normal » n'est-ce pas ? »

Secouant la tête négativement, Stiles demanda avec sérieux :

« Tu as été blessé par le démon, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Shérif haussa les épaules et marmonna :

« Cette saleté a pris possession de l'un de mes adjoints. Il a fallu le tuer pour que le démon disparaisse… mais il va probablement revenir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a contre nous, mais il s'acharne depuis plusieurs années maintenant. »

« Depuis 11 ans oui… Papa, où est Chris ? Je dois lui parler, je suis venu pour régler ce problème. »

John hésita un instant, observant son fils qu'il reconnaissait à peine avant de répondre :

« Quoique je dise, tu te mettras en danger pas vrai… ? »

Il soupira et continua finalement :

« Chris est dans la chambre d'à côté. Il était là aussi quand le démon nous a attaqués. Heureusement que Scott et Derek ont pu le maîtriser, sinon, nous serions probablement morts. »

Stiles remercia doucement son père et se redressa. Il avait du boulot, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Le voyant faire, John demanda, d'une petite voix :

« Tu ne resteras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Se mordant la lèvre avec violence, Stiles répondit :

« Je ne pense pas… J'ai un boulot maintenant, des collègues aussi. Ici… Je n'ai que toi, et désormais tu as d'autres personnes pour prendre soin de toi. »

Se rendant compte qu'il avait répondu froidement, il continua aussitôt :

« Mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de te donner des nouvelles, et puis je t'appellerai et… et tout ira bien. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant silencieusement vers la porte la plus proche. Il put lire le nom sur l'étiquette blanche « Chris Argent ». Inspirant doucement, il toqua à la porte. Presque aussitôt, une voix fatiguée l'invita à entrer. Il pénétra dans la chambre, se figeant un court instant en découvrant Allison et un petit garçon assis près du lit. Il se reprit rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui, faisant quelques pas dans la chambre.

Chris était pâle et avait les traits tirés, pourtant il arborait un sourire comblé. Stiles mit sa main derrière sa tête en signe d'embarras et dit, doucement :

« Je m'appelle Eugene Pearson, je viens de la part de Dean Winchester. »

L'homme, qui jusque-là le fixait avec seulement de la curiosité, écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

« Je suis Chris Argent, voici ma fille, Allison, et mon petit-fils, Gaby. »

Stiles salua les membres de la famille d'un signe de la tête et fut surpris quand le petit garçon, qui le fixait avec curiosité, courut vers lui, évitant habilement sa mère et venant s'accrocher à sa jambe. Figé, Stiles observa le petit bonhomme, du haut de ses… quatre ou cinq ans, le fixer avec émerveillement. Il se baissa finalement, se mettant à la hauteur du petit. Tout en l'examinant avec attention, il put entendre dans sa tête le murmure de son démon :

« Un louveteau magnifique… Il fera un bon loup. »

Stiles eut, malgré lui, un sourire attendri et posa sa main sur les bouclettes brunes de l'enfant. Il dit tout bas, sûr toutefois d'être entendu par la famille :

« Toi, tu vas en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ta famille… »

Un grand sourire sur son visage d'enfant, Gaby répliqua :

« Je serais aussi cool que mon papa et que tonton Stiles. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche de surprise et haussa un sourcil surpris. Tiens, le petit semblait avoir entendu parler de lui. Il se redressa finalement et reporta son attention sur Chris, tandis qu'Allison venait prendre son fils avec douceur. Sur un regard en direction de son père, elle murmura :

« Excusez-moi messieurs mais ce garnement a besoin de courir un peu ! »

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la chambre, les laissant seuls. Chris soupira et indiqua une chaise au jeune homme.

« Asseyez-vous, on en a pour un moment. »

Acquiesçant, Stiles s'installa en silence. Chris le fixa un moment avant de dire :

« Vous venez pour le démon ? »

Stiles remarqua que le chasseur restait sur ses gardes et il sourit, avant de dire avec bienveillance :

« Je n'en ai qu'après le démon. Je n'ai rien contre la meute de cette ville, ses loups-garous sont toujours restés dans le droit chemin. Et connaissant votre… lien avec la meute, je ne suis pas inquiet. En revanche, j'aimerai éviter de travailler avec eux. »

Chris haussa un sourcil surpris et le remercia d'un geste de la tête. Il ferma un court instant les yeux et expliqua :

« Le démon… Il est apparu il y a onze ans de cela, s'attaquant directement à la meute de Beacon Hill. On ne sait pas pourquoi, mais depuis, il prend régulièrement possession d'habitants, les amenant à tuer ou à blesser d'autres personnes. Je ne suis pas un chasseur spécialisé dans les démons, je n'y connais pas grand-chose… Jusqu'à maintenant, on a surtout essayé de le faire partir ou de l'empêcher de nuire, mais il revient à chaque fois. »

Stiles observa son vis-à-vis avec sérieux, ne comprenant pas non plus le but de leur ennemi. Les démons n'agissaient pas comme cela normalement. Ils avaient toujours un but profond… mais là, il ne comprenait pas. Soupirant, il se redressa et tendit la main au chasseur alité :

« Je vais m'occuper de ce démon. Je vous ferais parvenir dans peu de temps plusieurs informations pour que vous puissiez vous défendre. Et surtout, si quelqu'un d'autre se fait posséder, ne le… »

Il fut interrompu par le cri de son démon qui hurla, d'un coup :

« Il est là ! »

Jurant violement, il sortit en vitesse de la chambre, suivant les indications de son démon. Chris était resté dans son lit, incapable de se lever. En revanche, Stiles avait pu voir la lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard avant qu'il ne sorte. Allison avait beau être une chasseuse, elle ne pourrait rien faire face au démon.

Se précipitant vers le lieu du drame, un petit couloir loin de tout, il s'arrêta finalement en voyant le petit Gaby au sol, une tâche de sang grandissant sur son abdomen. Allison se trouvait dans un coin, un couteau dans la main. Mortifiée, elle observait son enfant se vider de son sang. Stiles se rappela sa propre expérience et s'approcha doucement de la famille, une boule de tristesse se formant dans sa gorge. Il entendit un bruit de cavalcade et presque aussitôt, Scott, accompagné de Derek, arrivèrent sur les lieux.

Stiles grimaça et s'écarta du chemin de Scott, qui ne voyait que son enfant au sol. Derek s'était figé en voyant la scène, son regard plongé dans celui, horrifié, d'Allison. Il s'approcha finalement doucement d'elle et la ramena contre lui, la laissant s'accrocher à lui pour reprendre ses esprits.

Pendant ce temps-là, Scott avait pris son petit dans les bras, le visage pâle. Stiles put observer la pâleur de son ancien meilleur ami ainsi que les tremblements de ses mains. Scott allait appeler de l'aide quand Stiles se décida à agir. Il le stoppa d'un ordre, sec :

« Non ! »

Il avait mis, pour être sûr d'être obéis, un peu de pouvoir de son démon dans sa voix. Scott se figea et fixa avec détresse le chasseur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il se sentait obligé de lui obéir… pourtant ce n'était pas le moment de ne rien faire ! Grimaçant, Stiles s'approcha et posa doucement sa main sur le ventre du petit. Gaby ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire avant de les refermer. Serrant les dents, Stiles se recula finalement et appela :

« CASTIEL ! »

En un battement d'aile, l'ange fut près d'eux. Stiles lui fit un petit signe de la tête avant de murmurer :

« Le petit… »

Le brun aux yeux bleus s'approcha de l'enfant et tandis que Scott resserrait sa prise, le fixant avec de grands yeux écarquillés, Stiles dut utiliser de nouveau le pouvoir de son démon. Il ordonna, d'une voix forte :

« Ne bouge pas ! »

Bien malgré lui, Scott se figea et l'observa avec stupeur. Bon sang il était un alpha et pourtant cet humain possédait plus de pouvoirs que lui. Un instant plus tard, Castiel apposa sa paume sur la blessure du petit, qui se résorba petit à petit. Après quelques secondes, Gaby ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et fixa l'ensemble des adultes qui l'entouraient. Il observa ensuite sa mère et se tortilla entre les bras de son père, cherchant à la rejoindre. Trop surpris par les évènements, Scott le laissa faire. D'un bond, Gaby avait agrippé le bras de la jeune femme, encore traumatisée par son acte.

Derek se recula doucement, laissant le petit venir se nicher contre le corps de sa mère. Il murmura doucement :

« Pardon… pardon maman… »

Stiles eut un petit sourire, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le petit s'excusait. Il se tourna vers Castiel et le remercia d'une étreinte. Celui-ci la lui rendit avec plus de modération et il dit, doucement :

« Je dois repartir sinon Dean va croire que je me suis fait tuer… Il me suit partout ces derniers temps. »

Souriant doucement, Stiles acquiesça et le remercia encore. Castiel se recula doucement et murmura, juste avant de disparaître :

« Fais attention à toi, gamin. »

Resté seul avec Derek, Scott, Allison et Gaby, il resta un instant silencieux avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Il n'était plus à sa place avec eux. Alors qu'il allait tourner au coin du couloir, Allison prit la parole :

« Merci… J'ai cru que… Oh mon Dieu… merci ! Du fond du cœur ! »

Il lui fit un signe de la main avant de répondre doucement :

« Retournez auprès de votre père, il est mort d'inquiétude. Ah et… Ne restez jamais seuls pour le moment. Je vous ferais parvenir des informations pour que vous puissiez vous protéger du démon.»

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'hôpital, il inspira un grand coup avant de se figer, sentant un petit picotement dans son cou. Derek n'était pas loin… Il se tourna et le vit arriver, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Stiles l'attendit, sachant que fuir ne servirait à rien. Lorsque l'alpha fut face à lui, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur et celui-ci prit la parole :

« Merci. Qui est l'homme qui est apparu ? »

« Un ami… et accessoirement, un ange. »

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de l'alpha qui mit quelques secondes à digérer l'information. Il murmura finalement :

« Si les démons existent, alors les anges aussi… »

Lui souriant doucement, Stiles acquiesça. Il allait s'éloigner quand le brun le retint vivement par le poignet. Stiles sursauta comme s'il venait de se faire brûler tandis que Derek fixait sa main avec stupeur. Tous deux purent sentir un désir fulgurant pénétrer leurs corps, leur coupant le souffle. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se recula d'un coup. Il fixa avec horreur l'alpha, figé de stupeur. Un battement de cœur plus tard, Stiles se détournait et il courut jusqu'à sa voiture, ignorant l'appel de l'alpha à son encontre.

Dans sa tête, le rire idiot de son démon retentit. Il grimaça, démarrant sa voiture et ignorant le regard choqué que le loup-garou lui portait.

« Avoue, tu avais oublié qu'à chaque contact entre deux compagnons, les deux ressentaient un désir foudroyant. »

Stiles grogna pour la forme et se concentra sur la suite de ses recherches. Il penserait à Derek plus tard. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, il n'avait rien remarqué…

Le rire goguenard du démon lui répondit.

La première journée de recherche dans la ville n'ayant rien donnée, Stiles décida de rentrer. Il était 20 heures passé, il fallait qu'il mange et qu'il se repose. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à tourner en ville, laissant Wolfy chercher un congénère démon dans les environs, sans succès. Ne pas avoir d'information sur les différents endroits où le démon avait frappé ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Enfin… il savait où il devrait commencer les recherches, il ne voulait juste pas y aller aujourd'hui. Ca attendrait demain.

Car il le savait, pour l'avoir vécu. La première possession par ce démon avait eu lieu dans un entrepôt désinfecté, non loin de la forêt. Il trouverait peut-être des traces ou des indices qui le mettraient sur la voie.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans sa chambre. Après s'être préparé en silence, il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrepôt. Il était encore tôt alors les rues de la ville étaient vides et seuls quelques badauds erraient en silence. Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrepôt, un frisson le saisit et il hésita un instant. Cet endroit lui rappelait tellement de mauvais souvenirs… Tout avait commencé ici.

Déglutissant avec difficultés, il se força néanmoins à pénétrer dans le vieux bâtiment.

Avant les évènements qui avaient conduit à son départ de Beacon Hill, cet entrepôt était utilisé par les membres de la meute pour différents entrainements ou tout simplement pour se réunir en secret. Il prit sa lampe de poche ainsi que son Beretta. Même s'il n'était pas seul, Wolfy pouvant le protégé en dernier recours, il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Il avançait silencieusement dans les différentes pièces, ignorant les souvenirs qui affluaient en lui, quand un bruit le fit se figer. Il n'était pas seul. S'agissait-il du démon ? De la meute ? Où d'un simple enfant qui se serait perdu… ?

Grimaçant, il se concentra, cherchant à débusquer son ennemi. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes de recherche qu'il comprit qu'il ne s'agissait ni du démon, ni d'un enfant. Son opposant semblait pouvoir l'entendre venir et il s'éloignait alors sans faire de bruit.

Relâchant la tension dans ses épaules il marmonna, sûr désormais d'être entendu :

« Je sais que quelqu'un est là. Je mettrais même ma main à couper qu'il s'agit d'un loup-garou… probablement un alpha. Je ne suis pas là pour vous chasser… en revanche si vous m'attaquez, je n'hésiterais pas à me défendre. »

Dans un premier temps, seul le silence lui répondit. Enfin, après quelques minutes, un jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés sortit de l'ombre, faisant se figer le chasseur. Isaac était pâle et de profondes cernes déformaient son visage. Stiles tenta de contrôler tant bien que mal les battements de son cœur et il baissa son arme.

Le loup-garou prit la parole et indiqua :

« Je ne suis pas un alpha… mais merci du compliment. »

Tendant une main en avant, Stiles dit :

« Je m'appelle Eugene Pearson… Tu dois être Isaac. »

Le jeune homme lui saisit la main avec méfiance et demanda :

« Ce n'est pas votre vrai nom… Et comment vous me connaissez ? »

Haussant les épaules avec désinvolture, sûr désormais qu'il ne risquait rien, Stiles répondit :

« Quelqu'un t'a parfaitement décris. Et comme je chasse, je préfère éviter de donner mon vrai nom, ça n'apporte que des ennuis. »

Ils restèrent un instant à se fixer avant que Stiles ne demande :

« Que fais-tu ici ? Cet endroit… est un peu spécial non ? Surtout pour toi. »

Reniflant doucement, Isaac jeta un regard sur les murs alentours. Il fronça finalement les sourcils et murmura :

« Si je reste ici, je pourrais empêcher que ce qui m'est arrivé arrive de nouveau. »

Stiles grimaça et avança doucement jusqu'à se trouver dans une grande salle, plusieurs instruments d'entrainement traînant un peu partout, recouverts de poussière.

« Cet endroit est abandonné, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un grognement positif lui répondit et il effleura d'un doigt la surface d'une cible, accrochée au mur. Fixant la poussière sur son membre, il murmura :

« Accepterais-tu de me dire tout ce que tu sais sur… ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Je n'ai qu'une version des faits, plutôt floue. »

Il sentit Isaac se tendre derrière lui et se retourna doucement. Comme il s'y attendait, le loup-garou demanda :

« Vous avez vu Stiles ? Il va bien ? Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Souriant tristement, le chasseur répondit :

« Oui je l'ai vu et il va bien… enfin il va mieux. Si tu me racontes ta version des faits, je te raconterais la sienne, ça te va ? »

Le loup-garou sembla hésiter un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il s'avança dans la pièce et s'accroupit, touchant doucement une tâche sombre au sol. Stiles savait que c'était ici que tout avait commencé, exactement là où se tenait Isaac maintenant. Celui-ci prit la parole et murmura :

« C'est de ma faute vous savez… Ce jour-là, j'étais seul avec lui. Je n'ai rien remarqué de spécial, il était égal à lui-même. Il souriait comme d'habitude et tentait de me faire rire. Il n'a jamais été très doué pour rester calme. A un moment, il est allé aux toilettes et quand il est revenu, il souriait encore. Je… je n'ai pas fait attention. Je n'ai pas vu le couteau qu'il tenait. Et quand j'ai enfin remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, il était trop tard. Je me souviens simplement qu'il me fixait avec… bonheur, tout en me poignardant. Je ne pouvais pas réagir, le couteau était en argent et imbibé d'aconit, ça m'a rendu complètement impuissant. Je me souviens avoir poussé un cri, appelant mon alpha à l'aide et puis… juste avant de perdre connaissance, j'ai vu un nuage sombre sortir de la bouche de Stiles. Il a hurlé et m'a fixé avec stupeur, comme surpris de ce qu'il voyait. Il n'y croyait pas je pense… et quand il a finalement commencé à comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, Derek est apparu. Après… Je suis tombé inconscient. »

Stiles ferma les yeux et soupira doucement. A l'époque, il n'avait pas compris et pourtant maintenant tout était tellement clair. Isaac le fixa alors, souhaitant entendre sa version des faits. D'une voix qu'il espérait ne pas trembler, il expliqua :

« Il se trouvait avec toi ce jour-là. Il a eu la sensation d'être enfermé dans son propre corps. Lorsqu'il a repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait, il était trop tard. Tu étais à ses pieds, agonisant. Il tenait encore le couteau dans sa main, dégoulinant de sang. Derek est arrivé et est resté horrifié devant la scène. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il voyait. Mais en découvrant la scène, il n'y avait aucun doute. C'était bien Stiles qui avait poignardé un membre de sa meute. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, après tout, il ne savait même pas que les démons existaient… Stiles a vite compris qu'il était en danger. Il connaissait très bien Derek, alors il a couru dans la forêt, souhaitant tout oublier, croyant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple cauchemar. Derek l'a poursuivi, il l'a blessé et abandonné… Il a fait ça à son propre compagnon, sans chercher à comprendre. Stiles est resté un long moment dans la forêt, seul et blessé. Enfin, il est parti. »

Isaac le fixa un long moment en silence avant de murmurer :

« On dirait que vous avez vécu quelque chose de similaire… Je peux sentir la tristesse dans vos paroles. »

Reniflant doucement, Stiles répliqua :

« On ne devient pas chasseur sans raison… »

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux et finalement Stiles se redressa et indiqua :

« Le démon n'est pas revenu ici depuis un long moment. Je pensais trouver des indices, mais en fait il n'y a rien… »

« Comment savez-vous qu'il n'est pas revenu ? »

Souriant bêtement, Stiles répondit :

« J'ai un détecteur intégré. Si le démon est proche, je le saurais aussitôt ! »

Isaac hésita un instant avant de demander :

« Vous comptez chasser ce démon, n'est-ce pas ? Est-ce que vous me laisseriez-vous aider à le traquer ? J'ai un compte à régler avec cette chose. »

Secouant la tête négativement, Stiles répondit :

« Non. Tu n'es pas préparé à traquer cette chose, tu me gêneras plus qu'autre chose. Et puis… Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance dans les loups garous. »

Il entendit Isaac soupirer avant que celui-ci ne réponde :

« C'est vrai qu'on est plus dangereux que les humains, mais on ne tue pas si on peut l'empêcher. On protège simplement notre meute s'il y a besoin… c'est juste plus fort que nous. On le fait même si… même si après on perd quelqu'un a qui on tient. »

Stiles grimaça, comprenant que le jeune homme faisait référence à lui. Il hésita un court instant, sachant pertinemment que savoir ne l'aiderait pas à pardonner mais il finit par demander :

« Comment… Comment a réagi ton alpha, après le départ de Stiles ? »

Gêné, Isaac répondit :

« Je suis resté dans le coma pendant un an… Je n'ai donc rien vu mais en me réveillant, j'ai vite compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je savais que Stiles n'avait pas fait ça de lui-même, j'avais vu la fumée noire. Lorsque je l'ai dit à Derek il… il est devenu fou. J'espère ne plus jamais le revoir ainsi. Il… il est persuadé que Stiles est mort. »

Le chasseur haussa un sourcil surpris, l'invitant à continuer :

« Stiles était son compagnon, alors ils étaient en quelque sorte reliés, j'ai jamais trop bien compris comment… mais le fait est qu'un peu avant que je me réveille, il a senti le lien se briser. Evidemment, le Shérif recevait encore des lettres… mais tout le monde a fini par se persuader qu'il avait écrit ces lettres en avance. Après tout, ça aurait bien été son genre, pour ne pas inquiéter son père. »

Le chasseur poussa un petit soupir et dit, d'une voix claire :

« Stiles est en vie. Comme tu es un loup-garou, tu dois bien comprendre que je ne mens pas. »

Isaac le fixa avec un petit sourire et répondit :

« Je sais et j'en suis heureux. Tant qu'il est en vie, il y a toujours une possibilité qu'il revienne un jour et qu'il nous pardonne. Et puis si on débusque le démon, il n'aura plus rien à craindre. »

Stiles fixa le jeune homme un instant, pensant à l'intérieur de lui que ça ne changerait rien. Il avait été trahi par la seule personne qui n'en avait pas le droit. Son propre compagnon. Il ignora la colère qui pointait le bout de son nez et s'épousseta avant de prendre la direction de la sortie.

Il s'immobilisa toutefois un moment et il murmura :

« Ton alpha sait que tu passes tout ton temps ici ? As-tu un travail ou autre chose pour t'occuper ? »

Si Isaac fut surpris par la question, il n'en montra rien. Il répondit avec douceur :

« Derek le sait. Il a essayé de m'obliger à partir d'ici, à avancer… Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai pu lui désobéir. Stiles… Stiles est parti à cause de moi et Derek est triste à cause de ça. Je… Je n'ai pas le droit de vivre une vie joyeuse. »

Stiles grogna malgré-lui et se dirigea vers le loup-garou, l'attrapant par le col avec force. Il murmura ensuite, d'une voix imprégnée par le pouvoir de son démon :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute… C'est celle du démon. Crois-tu vraiment que Stiles aimerait te voir vivre en ermite à cause de lui ? Sors de ce taudis, reprends ta vie en main ! Tu as une meute, ne l'abandonne pas pour un prétexte minable. »

Isaac le fixa avec stupeur, sensible malgré lui à l'argument. Il pouvait sentir comme un besoin vital d'obéir au chasseur… Comme si celui-ci était un alpha.

Isaac ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Il n'y a plus de meute maintenant. Nous sommes tous des omégas. Derek ne veut plus de moi… »

Surpris, Stiles le relâcha et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

« Même si Derek ne veut plus de moi, il reste mon alpha… Est-ce que j'ai le droit de lui relater notre conversation ? »

Surpris, Stiles répliqua :

« Evidemment, pourquoi me demander… ? »

Il jeta un regard à Isaac qui le fixait étrangement :

« Je ne sais pas… J'ai l'impression que… que je devais demander… c'est étrange, j'avais ce sentiment seulement avec Stiles… »

Le cœur du chasseur fit un bond qu'il n'arriva pas à contrôler et il détourna le regard en vitesse avant de s'éloigner en murmurant :

« Etrange en effet… »

Derrière lui, le jeune loup-garou continuait à le fixer, une immense tristesse dans le regard.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'entrepôt, un coup d'œil au ciel lui apprit qu'il était bientôt midi. Le temps était passé tellement vite, et pourtant il n'avait rien appris sur la localisation du démon.

Il était en train de manger dans un petit restaurant du centre, engloutissant ses frittes et son hamburger avec rapidité, quand quelqu'un s'invita tranquillement en face de lui. Il leva un regard agacé avant de soupirer. En même temps, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui…

Derek fit signe à la serveuse et celle-ci s'approcha doucement d'eux, un grand sourire de prédatrice sur le visage. Stiles se retint de justesse de lui balancer son plateau dans le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait celle-là ? Derek n'était pas à elle !

Il se figea soudain, réalisant ses pensées. Et merde… fichu lien. Il grogna pour la forme et retourna à sa nourriture, ignorant le brun qui attendait désormais sa commande. Plusieurs frittes dans la bouche, il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dean et de Castiel, il espérait que leur chasse se déroulait bien.

« Il mangeait de la même manière. »

Stiles se figea, les paroles du brun lui venant en pleine face. Il redressa le regard et parla, la bouche pleine :

« Qchoi ? »

Le regard du brun se voila et il murmura doucement :

« Mon compagnon. Il était incapable de manger correctement. Toujours à manger vite, en s'en mettant partout, à parler la bouche pleine… »

Stiles grimaça et avala doucement sa bouchée. Il fallait qu'il fasse plus attention. Ses manies le trahissaient.

« Tu l'as vu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles ferma les yeux avec force. Apparemment, Derek ne comptait pas le laisser manger tranquillement. Il fixa le remplaçant du Shérif avant de répondre, le plus calmement possible :

« Oui, je l'ai vu. »

Il put sentir la curiosité du brun passer par le lien et le frapper avec force. Il soupira et continua, sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas pour le moment :

« Je ne dirais rien de plus que ça : il est vivant, il va bien. Point. »

Cette fois, c'est la colère qui le frappa de plein fouet mais il resta immobile, se contentant de fixer l'alpha avec calme. Derek serrait les dents avec forces, cherchant à se retenir de le projeter contre… un mur ou une porte ou un meuble…

D'une voix rauque, l'alpha continua :

« Je… Je dois lui parler. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil surpris et secoua la tête négativement. Voyant que le brun allait continuer à le harceler, il termina :

« Il ne veut plus te parler. »

Il sut que le loup-garou avait pu entendre le battement de son cœur indiquant qu'il mentait. Malgré lui, il aimait toujours un peu le loup-garou… Il grimaça et se rattrapa :

« Il ne peut pas te pardonner. »

Et cette fois, il n'y eut pas de problème avec son cœur. Et Derek l'avait bien compris, il était devenu tout pâle. Se levant doucement, Stiles observa son compagnon, immobile, les yeux fixés sur la table… en peine.

Il hésita un court instant à le toucher, le rassurer… mais décida finalement de s'éloigner. Il ne devait pas lui redonner espoir. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible.

Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans sa voiture, une main s'abattit sur la carrosserie devant lui. Il se figea, observant finalement l'alpha qui le regardait avec force. Il soupira finalement et demanda :

« Quoi ? »

D'une voix forte, n'acceptant pas de refus, Derek répondit :

« Je veux aider. Cette chose… Je veux qu'elle disparaisse de ma ville. »

Stiles eut un petit rire et répliqua :

« Tu ne ferais que me gêner, tu ne sais rien sur les démons … »

Les yeux du loup-garou étincelèrent pendant une seconde de rouge et il se pencha sur le plus jeune, le faisant se crisper :

« Je t'accompagne. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour refuser une nouvelle fois mais l'alpha s'était déjà installé sur le côté passager de sa voiture. N'en croyant pas ses yeux, Stiles pénétra à son tour dans l'habitacle et il marmonna :

« Tu ne travailles pas toi… ? »

Derek fit un petit rictus mais ne répondit pas. Soupirant, le chasseur démarra.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il conduisait autour de la ville, cherchant une manifestation du démon, qu'il réalisa une chose. Derek et lui étaient passés au tutoiement inconsciemment. Il poussa un petit soupir, tandis que son démon chuchotait doucement :

« Un loup sera toujours attiré par son compagnon… l'inverse est aussi vrai. »

Stiles ignorant la remarque, il continua avec douceur :

« Tu ne pourras vraiment jamais le pardonner ? Il restera ton seul compagnon jusqu'à la fin de ta vie... »

Stiles grogna doucement, intimant à son ami de se taire. A côté de lui, Derek haussa un sourcil surpris avant de le fixer avec attention. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce manège, Stiles ne tint plus. Il demanda :

« Quoi ? »

« Quel âge as-tu ? »

Surpris par la question, le jeune homme répondit aussitôt :

« Vingt-huit ans. »

Derek fronça un court instant les sourcils, une étrange étincelle dans le regard, avant de se détourner, fixant le paysage en silence. Stiles sentit qu'il se passait quelque chose… Il demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

**A bientôt chères lectrices, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçues :p**


	4. Souvenirs

**Titre de la fiction : Pardonne-moi**

**Titre du chapitre : Souvenirs**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :** Bonsoir ! Voici la suite de Pardonne-moi, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre mais je n'étais pas en France ce week-end du coup je n'avais pas internet ! Mais pas de soucis, voilà la suite pour vous toutes !

**Souvenirs**

« Pourquoi ? »

L'alpha ne répondant pas, Stiles grinça des dents. La journée allait être amusante… Ils patrouillèrent dans la ville pendant de longues heures, en silence. Ils commencèrent en voiture puis continuèrent en marchant. Enfin, après un moment, Derek grogna :

« Comment vas-tu savoir que le démon est bien là ? »

D'un regard en biais, Stiles répondit calmement :

« J'ai un détecteur de démon intégré à mon corps. »

Entendant le soupir de son ami intérieur, il continua, souriant doucement :

« Il s'appelle Wolfy. Il est un peu bête, mais c'est un très bon compagnon de route. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et il marmonna :

« Ce Wolfy… C'est lui qui t'a permis de contrôler Scott à l'hôpital ? »

Bougeant les mains avec négligence, le chasseur indiqua :

« Ce n'était pas vraiment un ordre… mais plus une demande. Formulée avec Wolfy, le loup de Scott n'a pu qu'obéir. »

« Ce… Wolfy, qu'est-ce qu'il est ? »

Stiles hésita un court instant mais répondit finalement :

« Le roi démon-loup. Il a le pouvoir sur tous les loups et cela inclut les loups garous. »

Derek se figea et s'arrêta de marcher, le fixant avec stupeur :

« Un démon ? Une de ces choses est là ? Mais… les démons sont le mal incarné ! Comment un chasseur peut-il s'unir avec une de ces choses ? »

Stiles soupira et secoua doucement la tête :

« Il est appelé démon loup car il a tué des humains oui… Mais seulement ceux qui se sont attaqués à lui ou à sa famille. Et s'il est avec moi maintenant, c'est car nous avons un terrain d'entente. »

Dans sa tête résonna un lointain souvenir et il reprit sa route, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait rencontré Wolfy plusieurs années plus tôt, dans une forêt sombre.

_Un couteau dans la main, Stiles courrait à perdre haleine. Il se trouvait dans une forêt humide et tentait d'échapper à la chose qui le poursuivait. Jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui, une étrange sensation de déjà-vu le saisit et il s'arrêta finalement, respirant violement. Il prit appui contre un tronc et ferma les yeux. Il savait que quand il les rouvrirait, la chose serait devant lui. Inspirant d'un coup, il se jeta soudainement sur le côté tout en ouvrant les yeux. Son mouvement avait apparemment surpris la chose qui le fixait maintenant avec curiosité._

_Stiles fut surpris de la forme qu'avait prise son ennemi. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un ennemi avec un corps consistant, toutefois la forme ressemblait énormément à celle d'un loup._

_Haussant un sourcil surpris, il ne put s'empêcher de marmonner tout bas :_

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire au monde pour mériter ça… »_

_D'un mouvement brusque, la chose se jeta sur lui et il ne put éviter. Le choc avec le sol fut violent et il toussa plusieurs fois, son couteau sur la gorge molle de la chose. Il sut aussitôt que ça ne servirait à rien. La lame était en argent mais apparemment ça ne perturbait pas son ennemi plus que ça._

_Le loup le fixa un long moment de ses yeux noirs avant de plonger sa gueule dans son cou. Sentant sa fin arriver, Stiles ferma les yeux. Pourtant, rien ne se passa._

_Toujours au dessus de lui, la chose semblait renifler quelque chose dans son cou. Se rappelant alors la marque de morsure, Stiles arrêta de respirer. _

_Le loup se recula après quelques secondes et le fixa de nouveau avec curiosité. Grimaçant doucement, Stiles se mit en position assise, ne sachant que faire. S'il bougeait, la chose le tuerait peut-être. Il décida donc de… parler. Qui sait, la chose le comprendrait peut-être ?_

_« Erm… Je m'appelle Stiles. Et toi ? »_

_Un petit bruit lui répondit et une vague de souvenir le percuta._

_Lorsque Derek riait doucement, il y avait toujours ce drôle de bruit qui sortait. Mélange d'un jappement et d'un grognement. A chaque fois, Stiles ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela mignon. Un jour il avait demandé à son compagnon pourquoi il ne riait pas plus souvent. Les joues rouges, l'alpha avait répondu qu'il trouvait ce bruit gênant et que ça ne lui correspondait pas. Souriant tendrement, Stiles lui avait alors fait comprendre que lui, il appréciait beaucoup ce bruit._

_Il revint à la réalité quand une voix rauque répondit :_

_« Je suis le roi démon-loup. Tu es comme nous… pourtant tu es humain. Pourquoi avoir tenté de me tuer ? »_

_« Ben car tu es un démon. Un démon c'est méchant et ça tue les gentils, non ? »_

_Stiles n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre sans réfléchir mais cela ne parut pas perturber le démon._

_« J'ai seulement tué ceux qui m'ont chassé, moi ou mes semblables. »_

_« Ah… Et… tu es seul ici ? Je n'ai entendu parler que d'un seul démon. »_

_Le loup grogna doucement avant de se reculer : _

_« Et si je suis seul, ça change quoi ? »_

_Stiles eut un pauvre sourire et, d'une voix brisée, il murmura :_

_« Je suis seul aussi. »_

Revenant à la réalité, il marmonna :

« Un démon n'en est un que s'il fait le mal sans raison. »

Il se secoua et fit demi-tour. La nuit allait tomber et il n'avait rien trouvé. Décidemment ce salopard de démon savait se cacher. Il pénétra dans l'Impala, rapidement suivi par Derek. Une fois la voiture démarrée, il expliqua :

« Les démons prennent possession d'un corps et enferment l'esprit de l'hôte. Mais celui-ci voit tout, subit tout… Il a l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar… Pour faire sortir un démon d'un hôte sans tuer celui-ci, il y a différentes méthodes : le faire fuir, utiliser une incantation en latin pour l'obliger à sortir et à retourner en enfer, utiliser de l'eau bénite ou du sel pour l'obliger à sortir. »

« Et pour le tuer sans avoir à tuer l'hôte ? » demanda l'alpha.

« Certains ont le pouvoir de faire ça… normalement je n'en suis pas capable. Mais avec l'aide de Wolfy, ça devrait être possible. »

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Stiles demanda :

« Je te dépose où ? »

Derek lui indiqua la station de police. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent. Stiles arrêta le moteur et observa l'alpha sortir de la voiture. Alors que la porte allait claquer, Stiles murmura :

« Pour éviter d'être possédé, il existe un sigle qui repousse les démons. Je ferais parvenir à Chris un dossier pour que vous puissiez vous protéger. Les loups garous n'ont pas besoin d'avoir ce sigle cela dit. Le loup en eux fracasserait le démon s'il osait les prendre pour hôte. »

Derek le fixa et le remercia finalement d'un signe de tête. Il claqua ensuite la porte et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité. Stiles ferma un instant les yeux et posa sa tête contre le volant. Passer une après-midi avec Derek avait fait remonter de nombreux souvenirs. Il avait dû faire attention à ne pas le toucher et à ne rien dire de suspect. Cette journée avait été définitivement fatigante. Il démarra et rentra aussitôt à l'hôtel. Il n'avait pas faim, il voulait juste dormir pour oublier un instant les évènements.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure. Il prit un café et se prépara tranquillement. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone avant de soupirer doucement. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Dean et de Castiel. Il préférait ne pas les appeler au cas où ils se trouvaient dans une situation dangereuse.

Soupirant, il prépara un dossier contenant les informations les plus importantes sur les démons. Mieux valait que ses anciens amis soient protégés. Il prit ensuite ses affaires et sortit. L'air frais lui fit un bien fou et il inspira doucement. Cette journée serait forcément meilleure que la précédente.

Il prit la direction de l'hôpital tout en pensant à ses prochaines actions. Il lui fallait vraiment trouver ce démon… Il avait cherché dans toute la ville jusqu'à présent. Il devrait peut-être élargir sa zone de recherche. Le démon se cachait peut-être dans la forêt ou dans une maison écartée du centre. Il arriva à l'hôpital et pénétra dans celui-ci. Dans un premier temps, il alla voir son père. Il prit une chaise et resta un moment avec lui, parlant de tout et de rien. Et puis finalement il y eut un blanc dans la conversation et Stiles sut qu'ils allaient aborder un sujet désagréable. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'arriver. D'une voix rauque, observant son fils dans les yeux, John demanda :

« Je… J'aimerai savoir ce qu'il s'est réellement passé ce soir-là. S'il te plait fiston ? »

Stiles secoua négativement la tête et murmura :

« Ça ne servirait à rien d'en parler de nouveau. Papa je… Je veux oublier cette période. Je veux juste terminer mon boulot ici et retourner chasser d'autres monstres. »

« Mais bon sang Stiles pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu pourrais devenir n'importe quoi ! Avoir une vie normale… revenir ici et… »

Stiles le coupa, d'une voix forte :

« Papa ! Ça suffit. Je ne pourrais plus faire marche arrière même si je le voulais. Je... J'ai appris tellement de choses avec mes collègues. Il n'y a pas que les loups garous et les démons… les anges existent aussi, ainsi que les vampires et tellement d'autres choses. Je peux faire une différence Papa. Ici… je n'y ai plus ma place. »

John resta un instant silencieux avant de murmurer :

« Et ton compagnon ? »

Redressant le regard d'un coup, Stiles demanda :

« Comment… Comment es-tu au courant de ça ? »

Le Shérif soupira et marmonna :

« Après ta disparition, j'ai fait mes petites recherches. Ça n'a pas été facile mais finalement Scott a craché le morceau. Ensuite j'ai fait venir Derek. Il m'a rapidement expliqué la chose. Même si au début je ne l'acceptais pas vraiment, au final ce fut le seul moyen pour savoir que tu allais bien. Et puis un jour… Un jour il est venu me voir, pâle, et m'a annoncé que le lien avait été brisé et que juste avant ça… tu avais souffert. Tu peux m'expliquer ça aussi fiston ? »

Stiles soupira et marmonna :

« Une sorcière m'a permis de briser le lien, mais ça n'a pas été de tout repos… »

Il ferma un court instant les yeux, se rappelant les évènements qui avaient permis de briser le lien.

_Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, une odeur de moisi l'entourant. Non loin de lui, deux hommes discutaient tranquillement, adossés à la paroi humide. Se mordant la lèvre, Stiles fixa la forme prostrée en face de lui. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme qui venait de tout perdre. Elle allait aussi très probablement perdre la vie. Il allait devoir la tuer et elle le savait. Pourtant, elle ne se rebellait pas._

_Christine avait été tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Étant une belle jeune femme, elle avait simplement fait un mauvais choix, et vendu son âme à un démon pour devenir une sorcière. Après avoir fait le mal, elle avait vite compris que ce qu'elle faisait n'était pas normal. Alors qu'elle allait mettre fin à sa vie, souhaitant se repentir, les trois hommes étaient arrivés. _

_Stiles était accompagné de Dean et Castiel, deux chasseurs… un peu spéciaux. Ils étaient tous deux plus vieux que lui de plusieurs années et pourtant, à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient, l'adolescent ne pouvait s'empêcher de les trouver immatures. Entre Castiel qui apprenait une nouvelle chose tous les jours et Dean qui agissait comme un enfant, les choses étaient souvent hilarantes._

_Il soupira et fixa la jeune femme. Elle sanglotait depuis un moment maintenant, attendant sa fin. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait affaire à des chasseurs._

_Doucement, Stiles s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Elle lui jeta un grand regard de biche apeurée et murmura :_

_« Je…J'imaginais les chasseurs plus vieux… »_

_Stiles eut un petit sourire et l'encouragea à boire d'un regard._

_« C'est tout nouveau pour moi… Avant, j'étais un enfant tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.»_

_Elle but quelques gorgées et renifla doucement avant de dire :_

_« Tu… ne me regardes pas avec pitié, mais avec tristesse… Merci. Je crois que je n'aurais pas supporté de la pitié. »_

_Riant doucement, l'adolescent murmura :_

_« Disons que j'ai déjà été à ta place, dans d'autres circonstances. La pitié fait plus de mal que de bien… »_

_Il déglutit difficilement et ferma un instant les yeux. Une vague de tristesse et de douleur le saisit et presque aussitôt, il put sentir la marque à son cou brûler. Malgré la distance et leurs différents, il avait toujours un lien avec Derek. Il pouvait sentir la colère de celui-ci à n'importe quel moment, mais cela empirait quand lui-même ressentait des émotions fortes. Il déposa doucement sa main sur son cou et respira doucement. Il devait l'ignorer._

_La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris et demanda, une étincelle de curiosité dans le regard :_

_« Tu es blessé ? »_

_Il eut un petit rire et répondit avec désinvolture :_

_« Ah… Non, ce n'est rien. Je suis juste le compagnon d'un loup-garou qui me déteste et cherche à me tuer. Alors… disons que le lien entre nous est assez difficile maintenant. Il ressent tout ce que je ressens et apparemment ça le met en colère. »_

_Malgré lui, la tristesse ressortit dans ses paroles et il ferma un instant ses yeux brillants de larmes. _

_La jeune femme sembla hésiter un court instant avant de murmurer :_

_« Je… Je pense que je peux t'aider. Enfin si tu veux. »_

_Stiles haussa un sourcil avant de se retourner vers les deux hommes qui écoutaient maintenant leur conversation avec prudence._

_Reportant son attention sur la jeune femme, il demanda, essayant de ne pas mettre trop d'espoir dans sa question :_

_« Comment ? »_

_« J'ai lu qu'il était possible de bloquer un tel lien, mais que dans un seul sens. Par exemple, si tu ne veux plus qu'il ressente tes émotions, tu as juste à bloquer le lien dans ce sens-là. »_

_Dean s'approcha et demanda, posant une main bienveillante sur l'adolescent :_

_« Cela te fera utiliser la magie, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Christine eut un pauvre sourire et répondit bravement :_

_« J'ai utilisé ma magie pour faire le mal. A cause de moi, des gens sont morts. Si… Si cette magie peut me servir à faire le bien, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, alors je le ferais avec joie. »_

_Restant un instant silencieux, Stiles comprit à la pression sur son épaule que Dean lui laissait le choix. En face de lui, la jeune femme semblait tellement heureuse de pouvoir l'aider qu'il n'hésita plus. Il acquiesça doucement. Elle lui fit un sourire à travers ses larmes et murmura :_

_« Ce sera probablement douloureux pour toi. Il s'agit d'une sorte de sceau, que tu pourras détruire à n'importe quel moment. »_

_Ainsi ce fut décidé. Étrangement, Stiles n'avait pas peur de la jeune femme. Même si celle-ci avait fait le mal, elle s'était arrêtée d'elle-même en se rendant compte de ses actes. Et puis… Il avait vécu à Beacon Hill alors il savait reconnaitre le mal lorsqu'il le voyait._

_Elle le fit s'allonger sur une table, sous la surveillance de Dean et Castiel. Il enleva sa chemise, dévoilant la morsure qui le liait à son loup-garou. Malgré-lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine nostalgie à la pensée que le loup garou ne ressentirait plus ses émotions. Mais si cela permettait de le calmer…_

_La jeune femme posa sa main sur la morsure et commença doucement à incanter. La douleur fut d'abord tenue avant d'exploser dans tout son corps. Il se crispa, retenant comme il le pouvait ses cris. La jeune femme au-dessus de lui se mordit la lèvre avec violence et un petit filet de sang coula sur son menton. Malgré lui, il ne put empêcher ses souvenirs de venir le hanter. _

… _A travers une sorte de brouillard sombre, il pouvait voir ses propres mouvements. Il avait beau hurler, rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Sous ses doigts, un couteau imbibé d'aconit pénétrait doucement dans la peau de l'adolescent en face de lui. Le sang giclait doucement tandis que l'adolescent le fixait avec surprise et horreur. Finalement, Isaac s'écroula au sol, son regard se vidant petit à petit de cette étincelle de vie. Le sang était partout…_

_Une violente vague de douleur, plus forte que les précédentes, le ramena à la réalité et cette fois il poussa un hurlement. Il put sentir, l'espace d'un instant, la colère du loup-garou avant que celle-ci ne soit remplacée par une autre émotion. Il allait mettre le doigt dessus quand il perdit finalement connaissance._

Il soupira et jeta un petit regard à son père avant de se redresser.

« Je dois aller voir Chris pour mes recherches. Tu pourras sortir quand de l'hôpital ? »

« Demain si tout va bien. Tu… Tu viendras un peu à la maison ? »

Stiles secoua la tête négativement et répliqua :

« Non ce serait trop dangereux… Je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit fasse le lien. »

Il grimaça et murmura :

« J'ai déjà laissé assez d'indices comme ça. »

John serra les dents et dit, d'une voix où perçait la colère :

« Pour une fois dans ta vie, ne veux-tu pas m'écouter ? J'aimerai juste passer une soirée avec mon fils, quand ça va faire 11 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu ! »

Stiles ne put s'en empêcher, il répliqua. C'était peut-être parce que maintenant il fréquentait les Winchesters mais… il ne mâchait plus ses mots :

« On n'a jamais eu de soirées ensembles. Tu n'étais jamais là et surtout pas quand j'en avais besoin. Donc non, je ne viendrais pas. J'ai du boulot. J'y vais. »

Le Shérif avait pâli à une vitesse incroyable. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux et laissa le plus jeune sortir sans un mot de plus de la chambre.

Stiles resta un instant dans le couloir, tentant de reprendre le contrôle sur sa respiration. Il devait se calmer. Il avait toujours voulu dire cette phrase à son père. Toujours. Il pensait qu'il se sentirait mieux après mais… c'était plutôt le contraire. Le regard voilé de douleur du Shérif l'avait ébranlé plus que de raison.

« Tu y as été un peu fort, gamin. Un père doit savoir faire des sacrifices pour sa progéniture. Ça fonctionne pareil chez les loups. De ce que je sais, il n'a pas mal agi. » Murmura Wolfy.

Adossé au mur du couloir, Stiles répliqua d'une petite voix :

« Je sais… Je sais mais… j'ai tellement souffert… Il devait le savoir. »

Il se reprit finalement et alla toquer à la porte de la chambre de Chris. Il reçut rapidement l'invitation du chasseur pour entrer. Il pénétra doucement dans la chambre, découvrant le blessé, seul.

« Bonjour, Monsieur Argent. »

« Pearson ! Entrez donc ! »

Stiles s'installa sur une chaise non loin du lit et sortit le dossier sur lequel il avait travaillé cette nuit-là. Il le tendit à l'homme qui s'en saisit avec douceur :

« Toutes les choses importantes à savoir sur les démons sont indiquées. Comment empêcher d'être possédé, comment les tuer, les faire fuir… J'espère que ça vous aidera un jour. »

« Merci… Et pas que pour le dossier. Merci d'avoir sauvé mon petit-fils. Allison m'a tout raconté. Je vous dois une fière chandelle. »

Stiles eut un petit sourire puis se rembrunit :

« Je n'ai pas trouvé le démon. Quel que soit son but, il est doué pour camoufler sa présence. »

Chris resta un instant songeur avant de murmurer :

« Je ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance, dans mon état je suis inutile. Il m'a bien amoché cet enfoiré. »

« Merci. »

Stiles se redressa et sortit de la chambre, puis de l'hôpital. Il allait monter dans sa voiture quand un picotement à sa morsure le fit se figer. Il soupira et se retourna pour tomber sur la haute silhouette de Derek. L'alpha le fixait comme s'il attendait quelque chose mais Stiles l'ignora complètement. Il pénétra dans son Impala, rapidement suivi dans l'habitacle par le loup-garou. Derek marmonna :

« Tu ne comptais pas partir à la chasse sans moi… n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles grogna pour toute réponse et démarra la voiture.

Ils ne parlèrent pas durant le trajet, se contentant d'observer le paysage. Stiles alluma la radio pour combler le silence, observant de temps en temps son compagnon. Derek n'avait pas perdu de son charme. Ses magnifiques yeux verts étaient toujours stupéfiants et il émanait toujours de lui cette force et cette puissance qui avaient dans un premier temps attiré Stiles. Une chaleur qu'il pensait ne plus ressentir se répandit dans son bas ventre et il se figea. Oh non… Il n'était pas question qu'il éprouve de nouveau du désir pour le loup garou !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bordure de la forêt, Wolfy murmura :

« Il y a quelque chose de bizarre… »

Stiles se tendit et arrêta la voiture, les sens en alerte. Le démon ne devait pas être très loin. Derek le fixa un instant avec surprise avant de se concentrer, cherchant un indice. Stiles sortit de la voiture et suivit les indications de son démon. Très rapidement ils arrivèrent devant un vieil entrepôt apparemment abandonné. Stiles sortit son Beretta et fit signe à Derek d'être silencieux. Wolfy frémissait d'impatience en lui, signe que le démon ne devait pas être loin. Le tout maintenant, c'était de l'attraper ou de le tuer avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

Doucement, Stiles ouvrit la porte en fer de l'entrepôt. Il pénétra en silence dans celui-ci, rapidement suivi par l'alpha. Il faisait sombre dans le bâtiment et, malgré la présence de Wolfy, Stiles était toujours incapable de voir dans le noir. En revanche cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Derek, dont les yeux rouges brillaient dans l'obscurité.

Stiles grimaça et sortit sa lampe de poche, la pointant dans un premier temps vers le sol. Il ne voulait pas indiquer trop rapidement au démon qu'il avait des visiteurs. Sur un signe de tête, Derek lui fit comprendre qu'il avait entendu quelque chose dans une pièce adjacente. Stiles acquiesça silencieusement et avança doucement vers celle-ci. Une fois devant, s'apprêtant à entrer, il entendit la mise en garde de Wolfy :

« C'est presque trop facile… Quelque chose ne va pas. »

Stiles fit la sourde oreille, concentré. Si le démon voulait les attaquer, lui n'attendait que ça. C'est donc comme deux idiots que lui et Derek pénétrèrent dans la pièce sombre. Et alors que le chasseur se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait seulement d'une pièce sombre sans autre sortie que la porte, il était déjà trop tard.

La lourde porte en fer se referma derrière eux, les enfermant.

« Et merde… » Murmura le chasseur.

Derek poussa un grognement et se précipita sur la porte, poussant de toutes ses forces dessus, sans succès. Stiles soupira et fit le tour de la pièce avec sa lampe. Il n'y avait rien qu'ils puissent utiliser. Cette pièce était tout simplement vide. D'un regard, il remarqua que les murs étaient en bétons. Avec la force de Derek, ils pourraient peut-être se faire une sortie improvisée par le mur.

Il allait indiquer au loup garou quoi faire quand il vit celui-ci vaciller. Malgré lui, il se précipita à ses côtés, l'aidant à se maintenir debout. Avant qu'il ne puisse demander ce qu'il se passait, Derek murmura, pâle :

« Du gaz… Je ne peux plus… »

Il ferma les yeux et s'écroula cette fois complètement, entrainant Stiles dans sa chute. Le chasseur gémit lorsque sa tête entra en contact avec le sol et ferma instinctivement les yeux. Il pouvait sentir un liquide chaud couler sur sa nuque. Il tenta ensuite de se dégager du loup garou, en pure perte. Bon sang, ce qu'il était lourd ! Il allait paniquer quand tout à coup, une étrange sensation de fatigue le saisit. Le gaz faisait aussi son effet sur lui.

« Wolfy ? »

Le démon lui murmura doucement :

« Calme toi, c'est un gaz soporifique. Apparemment il ne veut pas vous tuer. Je ne pourrais pas empêcher son action sur toi, désolé… »

Ce fut les derniers mots que Stiles entendit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sa poigne se refermant instinctivement contre le corps de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il inspira un grand coup, une étrange plénitude le saisissant. Il connaissait cette merveilleuse odeur… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé déjà ? Il grogna et tenta de bouger, un mal de crâne horrible le faisant aussitôt se figer. Dans quoi est-ce qu'il s'était encore fourré ?

Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, se découvrant attaché par des chaines de fer au sol… et à Derek. Il écarquilla les yeux et tenta d'analyser sa situation.

Ce n'était pas possible… !

Il bougea et aussitôt la voix rauque de l'alpha marmonna :

« Inutile de chercher à tirer sur les liens, j'ai déjà essayé. »

Stiles releva doucement la tête et fixa le visage de son compagnon, à seulement quelques centimètres du sien. Il déglutit et tenta de se redresser, histoire de ne plus toucher le corps du loup garou, en vain. Il murmura :

« Bordel… »

Il tira un instant sur ses liens, examinant plus précisément leur situation. Ils se trouvaient sur le sol, Derek allongé sur le dos avec les bras attachés derrière sa tête par des liens en fer. Quoique, au vu de la grimace de douleur de l'alpha, il devait s'agir d'argent. D'un regard, il constata que les jambes du loup garou étaient aussi attachées par des chaines en argent, plantées au sol. Et lui, pauvre humain sans défense, se retrouvait attaché par les mêmes liens, positionné sur le ventre, sur l'alpha.

Mais bon sang, qui pouvait bien avoir eu l'idée de les attacher ainsi !

Il tenta encore un moment de s'échapper avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber sur l'alpha. Il repéra son arme jetée contre un mur au loin et il soupira. Le pire dans tout ça, ce n'était pas vraiment le fait qu'il soit prisonnier, mais plutôt que plusieurs parties de son corps entraient en contact avec celui de son compagnon. Et donc que de sacrées sensations, dont un désir assez violent, le traversaient de part en part. Et au vu des grognements de l'alpha, c'était la même chose pour lui. D'ailleurs, Derek murmura :

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça fait ça… ? Ça ne devrait pas être possible bon sang ! »

Stiles ferma un court instant les yeux avant de marmonner doucement, tentant de s'en persuader pour que son mensonge passe inaperçu :

« Peut-être à cause de Wolfy… »

Derek grogna une nouvelle fois et il murmura après un instant de silence :

« Je ressentais ça avec mon compagnon. »

Le chasseur resta silencieux, le nez dans la chemise du brun. Il pouvait entendre le cœur de l'alpha battre vite, sa respiration se couper quand ils entraient en contact. Derek continua, doucement :

« Stiles était… énergique, amusant, un véritable chieur, un sale gamin, un… un putain de bon compagnon. »

Sur la fin de sa phrase, sa voix se brisa et Stiles grimaça. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas entendre ça. En lui, Wolfy murmura :

« La distance entre deux compagnons n'est jamais bonne. L'un de vous aurait très bien pu mourir de la perte de l'autre. »

Stiles déglutit mais ne dit rien. Derek continua, doucement :

« J'ai tout foiré, comme d'habitude. A cause de moi, il a souffert. Je le sais, je l'ai senti avant que le lien ne se brise. A cause de moi, la meute s'est brisée. »

Stiles soupira et tenta de se redresser pour fixer l'alpha. Une fois fait, il murmura, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles du loup garou.

« Il va bien désormais. Ça devrait te suffire… »

Derek grogna et secoua la tête négativement :

« Non il ne va pas bien. Même si le lien est brisé, je sais qu'il ne va pas bien. Je… Je peux sentir sa tristesse, sa douleur. Avant que je sache qu'il était vivant, je croyais imaginer tout ça mais maintenant j'en suis sûr. »

Stiles allait répliquer, indiquer qu'il allait très bien, merci, quand un petit rire résonna non loin d'eux. Il se figea et tenta de voir leur ennemi. Il bougea la tête un peu trop vite car un vertige le saisit et il s'effondra de nouveau sur le brun, respirant fortement. Il put sentir la tension dans le corps de Derek en le sentant faible contre lui, ainsi que l'inquiétude de Wolfy, qui murmura :

« Tu as une commotion. Je suis en train de la guérir mais ce n'est pas facile avec les liens en argent. Mon pouvoir est moins grand… »

Stiles déglutit doucement et remercia le démon pour ses efforts.

Pendant ce temps-là, une silhouette s'approcha d'eux. Derek se crispa en voyant les yeux noirs de l'homme briller dans l'obscurité. Il murmura :

« Saleté de démon… »

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de tirer sur ses liens, en pure perte. Ça lui faisait plus de mal que de bien. Le démon s'accroupit près d'eux, fixant un instant son regard sur le corps affaibli de l'humain. Il fronça un court instant les sourcils et approcha sa main de la blessure à la tête du chasseur, ignorant le grognement du loup garou. D'un geste brusque, il saisit les cheveux bruns et redressa le visage du plus jeune. Stiles poussa un petit cri de douleur et fut obligé de se cambrer pour souffrir le moins possible.

Le démon le fixait avec une étrange expression, mélange de curiosité et d'incompréhension. Après un moment, un grand sourire éclaira son visage et il murmura :

« Je t'ai enfin trouvé, humain. »

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se débattit un instant avant de fermer les yeux avec force. Il pouvait sentir l'inquiétude ainsi que la curiosité filtrer à travers la morsure. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

Semblant entendre sa question muette, le démon accentua son sourire et il dit :

« Je peux sentir une partie de son essence en toi. Tu es donc l'une de ses possessions... Et probablement la dernière. »

Il relâcha sa prise et Stiles se laissa de nouveau retomber sur son compagnon, tentant de garder le contrôle de sa respiration. Malgré lui, les souvenirs lui revenaient et il put sentir la peur grandir en lui. Ce n'était pas ce démon-là qui l'avait possédé ? Il ne comprenait plus rien !

« Si tu savais comme je t'ai cherché partout. J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais ici. Et pourtant te voilà… J'ai bien fait de continuer à tourner dans cette misérable ville. Au moins, je me serais bien amusé à torturer ses habitants. »

Il rit encore un instant avant de changer de cible. Il fixa le loup garou et murmura :

« Je te connais… Alpha. Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être attaché et à la merci d'un démon ? »

Derek grogna et montra les crocs avant de murmurer :

« Ce n'est pas la première fois que je me retrouve dans cette situation… Alors tu ne me fais pas peur ! Détache-moi, que l'on puisse s'amuser… ! »

Le démon se redressa et s'épousseta, pas le moins du monde inquiet par ses menaces. Il fixa son œuvre pendant un moment et murmura :

« Tu ignores beaucoup de choses Alpha… Je me demande si je dois te les révéler… ? »

**La prochaine fois :**

Il ne fit pas attention au regard perturbé que posait Derek sur lui, ni à l'étincelle de tristesse qui parcourut un instant ses prunelles vertes.


	5. Captivité

**Titre de la fiction : Pardonne-moi**

**Titre du chapitre : Captivité**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :** Bonjour ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! Et je vais rajouter une note, en fin de chapitre, qui me semble importante ! Donc vous verrez bien ! Et sinon, un grand merci pour toutes vos magnifiques reviews! (Voui, je pars du principe que vous vous reconnaitrez ^^)

**Captivité**

« Tu ignores beaucoup de choses Alpha… Je me demande si je dois te les révéler… ? »

Stiles se débattit dans ses liens, essayant par tous les moyens de le faire taire. Il ne voulait pas que cet enfoiré dise quoi que ce soit ! Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il parle !

Le démon eut un grand rire et il murmura :

« Tu ne veux pas que je parle, petit humain… Pourtant, ce serait un juste retour des choses. Tu m'as fait perdre beaucoup de temps. »

Stiles lui décocha un regard de haine avant de se figer en voyant le sourire s'accentuer. Il ne comprenait pas ce que le démon pouvait bien avoir contre lui et Wolfy semblait tout autant perdu que lui. Le démon frappa dans ses mains une fois et dit :

« Très bien ! Je ne dirais rien… Mais en échange je vais m'amuser ! Après tout, tu es celui qui a tué ma compagne à petit feu…»

Stiles murmura doucement :

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… J'ai tué de nombreux démons oui, mais pas par ici. »

Une grimace de haine pure déforma le visage du démon et il poussa un hurlement.

Avant que Stiles ne puisse réagir, un coup de pied vint le frapper dans les côtes et il ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux. Attaché comme il l'était, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il entendait Wolfy grogner en lui, tentant de guérir le plus de blessures possibles. Le démon eut un sourire en observant l'Alpha figé de stupeur, observant le corps au-dessus de lui se prendre coups sur coups. Stiles serait les dents, sentant l'obscurité s'approcher de lui. Il allait perdre connaissance. Sous son corps douloureux, il pouvait sentir celui, brulant de haine et d'inquiétude, de son compagnon. Derek s'inquiétait pour lui, un chasseur ? Voilà qui était risible… Sur cette pensée, il perdit finalement connaissance.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il comprit rapidement que la situation n'avait pas changé. Wolfy s'acharnait à le guérir du mieux qu'il pouvait, se concentrant sur ses côtes cassées et sa commotion. Il gémit doucement en bougeant et aussitôt, la voix rassurante de Derek lui parvint :

« Il est parti un peu après que tu te sois évanoui. En revanche il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Pourquoi t'en veut-il ? »

Stiles soupira et marmonna doucement :

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… A la rigueur, j'ai déjà été possédé, mais je n'ai pas tué ce démon… Il a fui. Il se trompe peut-être de personne… »

Mais malgré-lui, il en doutait fortement. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose… et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Super, une nouvelle énigme. Mais au moins maintenant il savait pourquoi le démon s'attaquait à la ville, torturant ses habitants.

Derek soupira et demanda, de l'espoir dans la voix :

« Ne peux-tu pas appeler cet ange de la dernière fois ? »

Stiles grimaça et marmonna :

« J'ai déjà essayé mais cet endroit est protégé contre eux… Cette saloperie de démon a pris des précautions. Et toi, tu ne peux pas appeler ta meute ? »

Derek grimaça et marmonna :

« Depuis le départ de Stiles, il n'y a plus de meute. Chacun a suivi son chemin, ça ne servirait à rien de préciser ma position. Il n'y a plus de lien entre nous. »

Stiles resta un instant songeur. Il ne pensait pas que l'état de la meute était si pitoyable. Il soupira et marmonna :

« Si déjà tu allais voir Isaac dans l'entrepôt… »

Derek grogna, lui indiquant de se mêler de ses propres affaires et Stiles murmura :

« Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. »

Forçant sur ses muscles des jambes, il tenta de se redresser un maximum, provoquant de nombreux frottements avec l'alpha qui grogna. Stiles murmura :

« Désolé, j'ai pas trop le choix. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je dois atteindre un tatouage avec ma main… Ça devrait me permettre de briser les chaines. »

Derek resta un instant silencieux, observant le plus jeune tirer comme un fou sur ses liens, remontant petit à petit son corps, le faisant glisser sur le sien. Stiles tentait d'ignorer la douleur dans ses membres tant bien que mal, se concentrant sur sa tâche. Il possédait sur l'avant-bras gauche un tatouage, cadeau de Christine, lui permettant de posséder une force inhumaine pendant un court instant. Evidemment ce n'était pas sans conséquence pour son corps mais il verrait cela plus tard. Il serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur lorsque les chaines en argent pénétrèrent dans sa peau au niveau des chevilles.

Il sentit le sang couler et inspira profondément pour ne pas perdre sa concentration. Après quelques secondes, il réussit finalement à dégager sa manche gauche et à toucher le tatouage. Une énorme quantité d'énergie le frappa et c'est avec rage qu'il arracha les chaines. Il se dépêcha de faire pareil pour Derek, sentant déjà la magie s'évaporer. Ce n'est qu'après avoir terminé son action qu'il vacilla, ayant des difficultés à tenir debout et à rester conscient. Derek fut aussitôt près de lui et l'aida à avancer. Heureusement pour eux, le démon avait laissé la porte ouverte, ne s'attendant pas à ce que ses prisonniers réussissent à briser leurs liens. Derek déposa le jeune chasseur sur le côté passager de l'Impala et prit la place du conducteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient sur la route les conduisant vers le centre-ville de Beacon Hill. Derek demanda, fixant le jeune homme avec inquiétude :

« L'hôpital ? »

Stiles grogna doucement :

« Non… Wolfy est en train de me guérir, tout ira bien. Mon hôtel fera l'affaire. »

L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et marmonna :

« Je ne pense pas que te laisser seul soit judicieux. Le démon pourrait revenir à la charge. »

Le chasseur soupira doucement et murmura :

« Je bloquerais la pièce contre lui, il ne pourra pas venir. »

Il ferma un court instant les yeux, écoutant Wolfy qui murmura :

« Tu ne devrais pas rester seul pour le moment. Même avec des protections il pourrait pénétrer dans la chambre. De plus, tu es blessé et je ne pourrais pas sortir de ton corps pour l'attaquer. Il lui suffit de demander à un humain de briser le piège à démon… »

Stiles grogna puis soupira doucement. Il n'avait pas tort. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il demanda d'une petite voix :

« Est-ce que je peux venir chez toi ? Le démon va me chercher en priorité à l'hôtel et Wolfy me conseille de ne pas rester seul. »

Derek acquiesça et prit la direction de son loft. Stiles entendit alors dans sa tête :

« Et puis comme ça tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec ton compagnon, gamin. »

Il ignora la remarque et se concentra sur le paysage.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au loft, Stiles sentit une vague de souvenirs le saisir. C'était ici qu'ils avaient vécu leurs meilleurs moments. Il suivit le loup garou en silence et pénétra dans le loft. Il se figea sur place en observant l'intérieur. Rien n'avait changé. Tout était exactement à la même place que lorsqu'il était parti. Les meubles, ses objets qu'il avait commencé à ramener chez l'alpha avant l'_événement_… tout. Il déglutit et balaya la pièce des yeux. Il y avait du soleil aujourd'hui et malgré lui, une image lui revint :

_C'était peu après avoir réalisé le rituel d'accouplement. Ils se trouvaient devant la télé et regardaient un film d'horreur. Stiles n'appréciait pas vraiment ce type de film, préférant les genres fantastiques et humoristiques… Pourtant il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de se blottir contre son amant. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus l'horreur se peignait sur son visage. Ses doigts étaient froids mais il s'empêchait de trembler. Il ne voulait pas embêter son compagnon avec ça. _

_Pourtant, à cause de la morsure qu'il avait faite à Derek, celui-ci se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose clochait. Il fixa un petit moment son compagnon, de plus en plus pâle. Malgré lui, un violent sentiment de bonheur et d'amour le submergea et Stiles se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Il tourna doucement les yeux vers l'alpha qui grogna doucement avant de se jeter sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Stiles sentit l'amour gonfler en lui et il poussa un soupir de contentement, laissant le loup garou lui prouver par bien des manières combien il tenait à lui…_

Le souffle coupé par une envie monstrueuse de pleurer, Stiles ferma violement les yeux, tentant de garder contenance. Alors qu'il retenait ses larmes, une main douce vint se poser sur son épaule et Derek le fixa avec curiosité et inquiétude.

« Tu ne peux pas guérir plus vite ? Si tu as trop mal je peux prendre de ta douleur. »

Stiles secoua la tête négativement et s'avança dans le salon, laissant la main du loup garou retomber doucement. Il fallait qu'il garde la tête froide.

Il tourna un moment dans la pièce, touchant du doigt certains objets lui appartenant. Oh ce n'était pas des choses de grande importance mais plutôt des babioles. La figurine de loup noire qu'il avait un jour offerte au brun, son pouf attitré, près du canapé de Derek, les livres dans la bibliothèque. Il allait en prendre un quand il se figea, sentant le regard perturbé de l'alpha sur lui. Il déglutit doucement et s'éloigna de la bibliothèque, prenant place sur le canapé.

Il avait encore la tête lourde à cause de l'attaque du démon mais peu à peu il se sentait mieux. Il soupira et ferma les yeux, détendant ses muscles. Derek vint s'installer près de lui après quelques minutes, déposant un verre d'eau avec un cachet d'aspirine sur la petite table en bois. Stiles le remercia d'un sourire et avala le médicament en même temps que l'eau. Il grimaça au gout désagréable et reposa le verre en silence.

Ils restèrent un instant plongés dans leurs pensées puis Stiles demanda :

« Je ne comprends pas. La meute de Beacon Hill… Stiles m'en parlait comme d'une meute forte et soudée et ce malgré des différends. Or de ce que tu m'as dit, il n'y a plus de meute… Pourquoi ? »

Il sentit Derek se crisper près de lui et s'attendait à ne pas avoir de réponse quand celui-ci se décida à murmurer :

« Lorsque l'on pensait encore que Stiles était coupable, la meute tenait le coup. Pourtant, même pendant cette première année, peu à peu, les membres se sont éloignés les uns des autres. Après la révélation d'Isaac sur l'identité du coupable, tout s'est brisé. Stiles était le pilier de la meute, c'était lui qui nous réunissait tous. C'est aussi simple que ça. »

Le chasseur resta songeur un instant avant de soupirer. Il ne pensait pas que son absence aurait brisé ses anciens amis à ce point-là.

Midi approchait et Stiles, bien que se sentant mieux, ne pensait pas pouvoir utiliser sa voiture ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors lorsque le loup garou lui proposa d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre, il accepta avec soulagement. Il avait aussi besoin de solitude. Le fait de rester avec Derek en constant ne l'aidait pas à se détendre. L'alpha lui proposa d'aller chercher ses affaires à l'hôtel après qu'il se soit reposé et d'en profiter pour manger un morceau.

Stiles accepta et se dirigea aussitôt vers la chambre du loup garou. Il ne fit pas attention au regard perturbé que posait Derek sur lui, ni à l'étincelle de tristesse qui parcourut un instant ses prunelles vertes.

Il s'effondra dans le lit, inspirant un grand coup pour sentir l'odeur de son compagnon et tomba aussitôt dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il dormit une petite heure et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se rappeler où il était et ce qu'il faisait là. Se redressant finalement en silence, il se figea en entendant des voix venant du salon. Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra pour percevoir la conversation. Derek parlait avec… Isaac. Tiens, Isaac était finalement venu au loft. Stiles hésita un instant avant de se lever, toujours sans un bruit. Il voulait entendre leur conversation. Une fois proche de la porte, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Isaac parlait vite, comme perturbé :

« C'est bizarre Derek… Je… Je te ressens de nouveau comme mon alpha. Je voulais juste sortir un peu de l'entrepôt et puis il y a eu cette étrange sensation… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as des nouvelles de Stiles ? »

Derek ne répondit pas de suite et Stiles l'imagina facilement observer son béta avec surprise et curiosité.

« Non, pas plus que ce que m'a appris Pearson… »

Isaac le coupa et dit, à toute vitesse :

« C'est peut-être à cause de lui ? Je l'ai vu à l'entrepôt et… Derek, il m'a semblé brisé, comme nous. Il… Il m'a parlé comme le faisait Stiles aussi… »

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus aiguë et Stiles pouvait sentir son excitation déborder. Il grimaça et se frappa mentalement. Il avait laissé trop d'indices, ils allaient finir par comprendre. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand une émotion de Derek le frappa avec violence. De la tristesse… Il se figea et attendit que le brun prenne la parole, ce qui ne tarda pas :

« Isaac ! Arrête, tu te fais souffrir pour rien. Après ce que je lui ai fait… Il ne reviendra pas. »

Stiles ferma les yeux avec force et décida qu'il devait couper court à la conversation. Il ouvrit la porte et observa les deux hommes en face l'un de l'autre. Il fit un signe de tête à Derek puis fixa Isaac avec douceur. Celui-ci semblait sur le point de pleurer et, bien malgré-lui, il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'approcher. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et jeta un regard noir à l'alpha.

« Idiot » Murmura Wolfy, tandis qu'il se rendait compte de sa bévue.

Bordel, c'était exactement ce qu'aurait fait son ancien lui ! Derek avait pâli à une vitesse folle tandis qu'Isaac le fixait avec stupeur. Il était dans la merde.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis Stiles se décida à parler, coupant court à l'instant gênant.

« Derek, on fait ce qu'on a dit ? »

L'alpha le fixait encore avec surprise mais il acquiesça finalement. Il se tourna ensuite vers Isaac et murmura :

« Je suis désolé Isaac… Tu peux rester dormir si tu veux, on revient dans quelques heures. »

Le jeune loup acquiesça et s'installa sur le canapé, son regard ne quittant pas la silhouette de Stiles. Ils sortirent du loft en silence, le chasseur bien conscient que les deux loups garous ne le lâchaient pas du regard.

Une fois la porte du loft refermée, Stiles soupira. Rester avec Derek cette nuit n'était pas une bonne idée. Dès le lendemain, il ferait tout pour terminer cette satanée affaire et partir d'ici.

Il monta dans sa voiture, côté passager encore une fois, l'alpha ayant insisté. Une fois en ville, ils s'arrêtèrent au petit restaurant dans lequel il avait mangé hier. Ils n'avaient pas échangés le moindre mot depuis leur départ du loft et ce silence rendait Stiles de plus en plus nerveux. Derek avait-il deviné ? Pourquoi ne disait-il rien ? Pourquoi sentait-il à travers la morsure de l'incompréhension et de la tristesse ?

Il secoua la tête, tentant de reprendre ses esprits et termina son repas. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de trouver le démon puis de partir et tout redeviendrait normal. Il reprendrait la chasse, retournerait voir Dean, Sam et Castiel. La meute n'avait pas besoin de lui. Derek s'en sortait très bien sans lui aussi.

Il jeta un regard en biais à son compagnon et tomba aussitôt dans un regard tourmenté. Stiles écarquilla les yeux et toussa plusieurs fois, reprenant contenance. Bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Derek se mordit la lèvre, le fixant toujours avec incompréhension :

« C'est étrange… J'ai l'impression que… que Stiles n'est pas loin. »

Le chasseur se figea et déglutit difficilement. Il allait se lever et sortir lorsqu'une main brûlante lui saisit le poignet. Il retint un gémissement de plaisir et fixa l'alpha avec désespoir.

« Réponds-moi… Il n'est pas loin, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles ferma les yeux et murmura :

« Même si c'est le cas… Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

Derek le fixa encore un moment, cherchant à découvrir la vérité, cherchant le moindre indice. Finalement, il le relâcha et soupira. Stiles déposa quelques billets sur la table et se précipita dehors. Il lui fallait de l'air !

Il monta rapidement dans sa voiture et laissa l'alpha prendre la place du conducteur sans dire un mot. Une fois à l'hôtel, Derek insista pour l'accompagner dans sa chambre et ils se figèrent en découvrant celle-ci. Les meubles étaient renversés, le matelas et l'oreiller éventrés et toutes ses affaires jonchaient le sol, brisées ou déchirées.

Stiles soupira et pénétra calmement dans la pièce. Il pouvait toujours récupérer quelques chemises et pantalons. Derek l'observait faire, les sens en alerte. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Stiles fixa l'alpha en silence, lui indiquant qu'ils pouvaient y aller. Ils retournèrent au loft du brun en silence.

Ils pénétrèrent en silence dans l'appartement de Derek et découvrirent Isaac endormi sur le canapé, roulé en boule. Stiles eut un petit sourire en le regardant. Il avait toujours des cernes sous les yeux mais avec du repos il irait bien mieux.

Il déposa ses affaires en silence et demanda à l'alpha :

« Je dors où ce soir ? »

Derek sembla hésiter un court moment puis il murmura :

« Ma chambre. Isaac restera dans le canapé. »

Stiles déglutit difficilement et, les yeux grands ouverts, il demanda :

« Heu… Et toi ? »

« Dans mon lit aussi, c'est un deux places. »

« Ah… »

Malgré lui, Stiles sentit son cœur battre un peu plus vite et il se détourna, allant prendre place sur le pouf près du canapé. Il hésita un moment puis se décida à allumer la télévision, le son au minimum pour ne pas déranger le dormeur.

Petit à petit, alors que le flot de stupidité de la télé pénétrait son cerveau, il se détendit. Il ferma un petit moment les yeux, oubliant qu'il se trouvait dans le loft de Derek, avec Derek.

Non loin de là, accoudé au Frigo, l'alpha le fixait avec tristesse.

Isaac se réveilla une heure plus tard et il chercha aussitôt du regard son alpha, se calmant quand il le vit non loin de lui. Ensuite, il plongea son regard sur la silhouette avachie sur le pouf. Il pencha légèrement la tête, surpris par ce qu'il voyait. Derek n'autorisait personne à s'installer sur ce pouf, qu'importait la situation. Il allait lui en faire la remarque quand soudain il se figea, observant un peu mieux leur invité. Une boule de tristesse le saisit et il se redressa doucement, se dirigeant ensuite rapidement vers la salle de bain sous le regard compréhensif de Derek. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir les idées.

L'après-midi passa en somme rapidement, Isaac et Stiles regardant la télé tandis que l'alpha lisait un livre, installé sur la table du salon.

Petit à petit, Stiles pouvait sentir son mal de crâne disparaitre et il en était reconnaissant à Wolfy. Lorsque ce fut l'heure de manger, ils commandèrent des pizzas et mangèrent en discutant de tout, mais surtout de rien. Pour une fois, le sujet « démon » n'entra pas dans la conversation, tout comme le sujet « Stiles ».

Et enfin, ce fut l'heure de dormir. Isaac s'installa sur le canapé, les fixant avec curiosité et une pointe d'amusement dans le regard. Stiles soupira et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il prenne une douche avant d'aller dormir, il en avait besoin. Il prit son temps, ne souhaitant surtout pas précipiter les choses. Alors, lorsqu'il sortit finalement de la salle de bain, il fut soulagé de voir l'alpha endormi sous un drap. Il s'approcha du lit et se glissa doucement sous la fine protection, inspirant profondément l'odeur de son compagnon. Il murmura dans son esprit :

« Bonne nuit Wolfy… »

Et s'endormit comme une masse.

Il se réveilla un court instant dans la nuit pour constater qu'il était dans les bras de son compagnon. Croyant être dans un de ses rêves habituels, il se rapprocha un peu plus de l'alpha, plongeant son nez dans le cou brûlant et inspirant profondément. Il eut un petit sourire et se rendormit, ne percevant pas la tristesse du loup contre lui.

Le lendemain matin, il ouvrit des yeux fatigués et se découvrit seul dans le lit. Il bailla et s'étira avec délectation avant de se redresser doucement. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et murmura doucement :

« Aujourd'hui, tout sera terminé. »

Il inspira ensuite un grand coup et se leva, s'habillant rapidement. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon, il découvrit Isaac et Derek en train de petit-déjeuner sur la table du salon. Il les salua et prit place avec eux, se servant un café au lait, avec trois sucres. S'il avait fait attention, il aurait probablement remarqué les regards curieux posés sur lui, ainsi que les sourires qui se dessinèrent sur les visages des loups garous une fois qu'il eut terminé de préparer son café un peu spécial.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se leva et dit :

« Je retourne chercher le démon aujourd'hui. »

Derek se leva pour l'accompagner mais cette fois, Stiles ne se laisserait pas faire. Il voulait être seul aujourd'hui. Il recula quand l'alpha se mit devant lui, le fixant avec force mais il ne baissa pas le regard. Il eut un petit sourire et il murmura, mettant du pouvoir de Wolfy dans sa phrase :

« Aujourd'hui j'y vais seul. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou… »

Les prunelles vertes de Derek brillèrent un instant de rouge et il grogna avant de répondre :

« Le pouvoir de ton ami démon ne fonctionne pas sur moi… Etrange non ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Wolfy eut un petit rire et murmura :

« C'est ton compagnon, apparemment quand il s'agit de toi, je ne peux pas l'influencer. »

Les yeux ronds, Stiles fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Finalement il soupira et marmonna :

« Okay… Je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Il pénétra dans la chambre et récupéra son sac avant de retourner dans le salon, trouvant Derek devant la porte, l'attendant. Stiles déglutit difficilement et sortit en silence. Une fois dehors, Stiles eut un sourire malicieux et se retourna sur l'alpha, projetant une poudre sombre autour du loup garou, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. A l'odeur, il reconnut aussitôt de la cendre de sorbier et il écarquilla les yeux. Un cercle parfait l'entourait, l'empêchant de suivre le chasseur.

Stiles lui tira la langue d'une manière enfantine et se détourna, ignorant l'alpha qui grognait tout en poussant sur la barrière invisible. Alors qu'il pénétrait dans sa voiture, il entendit le cri de l'alpha :

« Isaac ! »

Presque aussitôt, le béta sortit du bâtiment, fixant la scène avec surprise. Stiles démarra sur des chapeaux de roues et s'enfonça dans la ville, laissant derrière lui un loup garou fou de colère.

Une fois plusieurs kilomètres le séparant de l'alpha, Stiles poussa un petit soupir de soulagement, tout en éclatant de rire. L'expression de Derek, quand il lui avait tiré la langue, était juste merveilleuse. Il garda encore un moment sa bonne humeur avant de repenser au démon qui faisait des ravages dans la ville. Repensant à ce qu'il lui avait dit hier, Stiles resta songeur.

D'après le démon, il aurait tué sa compagne qui l'avait possédé il y a de cela 11 ans, à petit feu. Pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir fait ça. Il grommela un instant et commença à tourner dans la ville. Plusieurs fois il vit une voiture de police et son cœur manqua un battement. Il ne souhaitait pas que l'alpha le trouve déjà… Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure sinon. Alors que ça faisait plusieurs heures qu'il tournait en rond, une idée lui vint. Après tout, le démon voulait le capturer donc tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était l'appât. Une fois qu'il serait dans la même pièce que lui, il aurait juste à relâcher Wolfy ou à psalmodier les paroles de l'exorcisme.

Wolfy murmura doucement en analysant son idée :

« Faire l'appât c'est bien… c'est encore mieux s'il y a quelqu'un pour surveiller tes arrières. »

Avec tendresse, Stiles lui répondit :

« Je t'ai toi, c'est largement suffisant. »

Un petit grognement lui répondit et il sourit doucement. Le tout maintenant c'était de se faire repérer… Il réfléchit un instant avant de soupirer. Il ne savait pas comment indiquer sa position au démon et s'il retournait à l'entrepôt ou chez lui, il y avait de grandes chances pour que Derek l'y attende.

Il gara sa voiture sur un parking de supermarché et décida de marcher. Il trouverait bien une solution pour attirer le démon à lui. Alors qu'il marchait dans un parc, non loin du restaurant où il avait mangé ces derniers temps, Wolfy dit soudainement :

« Je peux le sentir, il n'est pas loin…. Il se rapproche. »

Stiles se tendit, les sens en alerte. Soudain, sortant d'un buisson, un petit de garçon de… six ou sept ans, s'approcha de lui. Stiles fronça les sourcils avant d'écarquiller les yeux en découvrant le cutter que le petit appuyait contre son cou. Les yeux de l'enfant devinrent noirs puis reprirent leur couleur bleue naturelle. Les cheveux coupés court, il était brun et portait un petit jean avec une chemise à carreaux rouge. Stiles serra les dents et fixa le démon en silence. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça.

L'enfant eut un petit rire et dit, d'une petite voix :

« Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, je tuerais le gamin. »

Ne sachant que dire, Stiles resta immobile, attendant la suite. Ce pauvre gamin n'avait rien demandé… S'il relâchait Wolfy, le démon aurait le temps de se trancher la gorge et d'aller posséder quelqu'un d'autre.

L'enfant continua :

« Je te propose un marché. Tu vas me suivre gentiment, sans rien tenter et je ne blesserai pas ce petit humain. Je le laisserai même repartir si tu m'obéis. »

Stiles hésita un instant avant d'acquiescer en silence. Avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un les verrait marcher et interviendrait en voyant le cutter.

Malheureusement, personne ne les vit. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une maison de village et l'enfant lui fit signe d'entrer. Stiles grimaça et fit ce qu'on lui ordonnait.

Une odeur de mort le saisit quand il pénétra dans la vieille bâtisse et il se figea. Le démon avait clairement foutu la merde ici. Se reprenant, il avança doucement, observant avec méfiance son environnement. Il se trouvait dans un petit couloir et des tentures en satin rouge pendaient aux murs. Après quelques pas, il arriva dans une grande pièce. Il s'agissait d'un vieux salon, décoré avec des meubles en bois et un canapé tout déchiré. L'enfant lui indiqua une porte, au fond de la pièce et il l'ouvrit doucement. Celle-ci avait besoin d'être graissée car elle fit un horrible grincement. Il grimaça et fixa l'escalier qui descendait, s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité. Il hésita un court instant, une odeur de putréfaction lui parvenant mais le démon le pressa d'avancer, la lame pénétrant la chair tendre du petit cou.

Inspirant profondément, il descendit les escaliers en bois et se trouva finalement dans une vieille pièce sombre. Il chercha un interrupteur pour y voir un peu plus clair et trouva finalement une ficelle, sur laquelle il tira. La lumière illumina la pièce et il découvrit le carnage.

Malgré-lui, il fit un pas en arrière, observant les corps allongés au sol, le sang qui avait giclé sur les murs et qui se répandait sur le sol. Il se courba en deux, mettant sa main devant sa bouche, retenant un haut de cœur. L'enfant derrière lui sourit avec satisfaction et dit :

« Jette ton portable et ton arme au sol. »

Stiles obéit et le démon continua :

« Tu vois les chaines au mur ? »

Relevant le regard, Stiles acquiesça. Il s'agissait de grosses chaines en fer plantées contre la pierre de la maison. Il y en avait assez pour attacher ses poignets, ses chevilles et son cou. Il grimaça. Il ne devait surtout pas se retrouver attaché la dedans. Les fers étaient trop écartés, il ne pourrait plus utiliser ses tatouages. De plus, ces fers étaient probablement en argent et Wolfy ne pourrait pas l'aider.

« Je veux que tu t'attaches. Et tu vas commencer par le cou... »

Stiles secoua la tête négativement mais cela ne parut pas plaire au démon qui accentua la pression de son cutter sur la peau claire.

« Tu ne veux pas que cet innocent souffre à cause de toi, n'est-ce pas… petit Stiles ? »

Le chasseur serra les dents et s'approcha du mur. De longues trainées de sang avaient séchées sur celui-ci, ne lui indiquant rien de bon. Il se positionna dos au mur et s'apprêtait à fermer le collier de fer contre son cou quand l'enfant l'interrompit :

« Et je veux que la chose en toi sorte maintenant. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi un démon s'est allié à un chasseur mais je peux le sentir… Je lui ai fait un coin tout spécial dans notre jolie demeure. »

D'un signe de la main, il indiqua un tag sur le sol. Stiles plissa les yeux et découvrit un cercle pour contenir un démon. Et merde… Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, sans Wolfy.

Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il sentit le démon sortir de son corps en douceur, reprenant sa forme de loup une fois au-dehors. Le démon ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça car il plissa un regard surpris. Wolfy alla ensuite se mettre dans le cercle, tournant en rond, fixant son regard noir sur son hôte et ami. Le démon l'observa un instant avant de murmurer :

« Tu es une essence de loup… Eh bien, quelle surprise ! »

Stiles fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il prit le collier et l'approcha de son cou avant de dire :

« Tu avais promis de relâcher l'enfant. Fais-le maintenant. »

Le démon pencha la tête sur le côté et son sourire s'agrandit, dévoilant des petites dents enfantines. Stiles fronça les sourcils avant s'écarquiller les yeux quand un craquement retentit.

« NON ! »

Il se jeta en avant, s'éloignant du mur. Le cou de l'enfant venait de se briser d'un coup sec. Et pourtant, le démon le fixait toujours en souriant. Il laissa tomber le cutter et murmura :

« Je n'ai plus besoin de ça… »

Au moment où Stiles allait le frapper, il leva la main et envoya le chasseur percuter le mur avec violence. Stiles ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, arrêtant un instant de respirer. Il se serrait écroulé si le démon ne l'avait pas maintenu contre le mur par la force de son esprit.

Le jeune homme força de toutes ses forces, tentant d'échapper à la pression, sans succès. Haletant, il poussa un cri de rage et se débattit. Un petit bruit retentit et il se figea. Le collier vint prendre place contre son cou, se fermant avec violence. La même chose se produisit avec ses poignets et ses chevilles, le faisant grimacer de douleur.

La pression sur son corps se relâcha finalement et il se laissa tomber, vite retenu par les chaines. Il toussa plusieurs fois, tentant de respirer correctement. Le collier était bien trop serré.

Il resta pantelant de longues secondes, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Une énorme vague de peur le saisit tandis qu'il se rendait compte de sa situation. Il était dans la merde.

**Note **_: On approche de la fin ! Bon, il reste encore au moins deux bons chapitres, voire plus. Disons que je ne suis pas encore sûre de la fin de cette histoire et qu'actuellement je stagne un peu sur le dénouement. Du coup il est possible, mais pas sûr, que cette histoire se fasse en deux arcs. Je verrais bien ! Sinon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

_La prochaine fois: _

... « Sourwolf… »

_Une larme coula sur la joue du loup garou..._


	6. Aidez-moi!

**Titre de la fiction : Pardonne-moi**

**Titre du chapitre : Aidez-moi !**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :** Bonjour bonjour ! En ce beau samedi ensoleillé, je vous envoie le chapitre 06 de Pardonne-moi, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, en tout cas moi c'est mon préféré ! En fait je crois que je suis seulement douée pour faire souffrir mes personnages…

Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos belles reviews !

**Attention: Mention de torture (physique et psychologique).**

**Aidez-moi !**

Il resta pantelant de longues secondes, reprenant difficilement son souffle. Une énorme vague de peur le saisit tandis qu'il se rendait compte de sa situation. Il était dans la merde.

Le démon sortit de l'enfant, qui s'écroula au sol, mort. Stiles laissa une larme couler sur sa joue, fixant le petit être qui n'avait rien demandé. La fumée noire vint ensuite prendre possession d'un corps d'homme, effondré dans un coin de la pièce sombre. Lorsque celui-ci se redressa, Stiles reconnut l'homme de l'entrepôt.

Le démon fit craquer ses os et fixa le jeune homme accroché au mur. Il s'approcha de celui-ci, ignorant le regard de haine posé sur lui.

« He bien… Finalement, tout est en place. »

Il attrapa le menton du chasseur et l'observa en silence, fronçant les sourcils. Finalement il le relâcha et murmura :

« Tu n'as plus la même apparence… Tu as utilisé la sorcellerie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles ne répondit pas, se contentant de se débattre contre ses chaines. S'il tirait assez fort, le fer planté dans la pierre finirait bien par sortir de celle-ci. Il allait continuer à ignorer son tourmenteur quand celui-ci récupéra un couteau sur une table en bois dans un coin de la pièce. Stiles se figea, écarquillant les yeux. Et merde…

Le démon s'approcha de lui et Stiles se débattit de plus belle, cherchant à échapper au contact avec le couteau, en vain. Son tourmenteur déposa la lame sur son torse et commença doucement à déchirer sa chemise, tout en laissant de fins sillons rouges sur la peau pâle. Le chasseur retint ses gémissements avec force, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Au moins, il ne lui donnerait pas la satisfaction de l'entendre hurler ou gémir de douleur.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, la chemise grise de l'humain tomba au sol, en morceau, dévoilant différents tatouages sur tout le torse, la nuque et le dos du jeune homme.

Il s'agissait surtout de tatouages simples, représentant des lignes d'écritures incompréhensibles. Ils serpentaient sur tout son corps, dévoilant les muscles et rehaussant le teint pâle du chasseur.

Le démon passa un long moment à les observer, cherchant à déterminer lesquelles faisaient quoi. Stiles se contentait de tirer sur ses liens, n'abandonnant pas la partie. Il pouvait y arriver et puis, avec de la chance, le démon briserait un tatouage qui lui serait utile. Pourtant celui-ci ne fit rien. Il se recula après plusieurs minutes et monta les escaliers. Le chasseur entendit la porte grincer puis le silence.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se débattit, en vain. Au final, il poussa un soupir et murmura à Wolfy :

« Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant… Dean a raison, je suis bien trop gentil. »

Le loup gardait les yeux fixés sur lui, observant le sang couler le long du jean du jeune homme. Il grogna doucement :

« C'est ce qui fait de toi un humain, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose… »

Il rajouta après un court instant :

« Tu souffres ? »

Stiles lui fit un petit sourire et murmura :

« Ce n'est rien de grave, pour le moment… En revanche, ce satané collier m'empêche de bien respirer. »

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux, Stiles faisant ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas laisser sa tête retomber en avant. La perte de sang l'avait affaibli et s'il s'endormait, le collier l'étranglerait à coup sûr. Il pouvait sentir, de temps en temps, des piques d'inquiétude et de colère venir de la morsure et il imaginait Derek dans son esprit. Il devait se sortir de là avant que l'alpha ne se doute de quelque chose.

Ils restèrent seuls pendant ce qui parut une éternité au chasseur. Et puis, enfin, un bruit retentit et le démon descendit les escaliers, plusieurs outils dans la main. Stiles écarquilla les yeux en remarquant des couteaux, aiguilles et autres choses. Il ne le sentait pas là, mais alors pas du tout !

Le démon déposa son attirail du parfait petit sadique près de Stiles qui se contenta de le fixer avec rage. L'homme eut un petit rire et murmura :

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'informations sur tes différents tatouages toutefois… »

Il s'approcha du chasseur et glissa son pouce sur une ligne d'écriture sombre sur son torse. Stiles grimaça et comprit ce que tentait de faire le démon. Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire et saisit un couteau avant de couper la chair au centre du tatouage. Une douleur aiguë fit frissonner Stiles et il serra les dents avec force.

Le démon le fixa un instant avec bonne humeur avant de dire :

« Je le savais ! Ce tatouage permettait bien de changer ta physionomie. Eh bien… Te revoilà redevenue le petit Stiles abandonné par tout le monde ! »

Le jeune homme le fixa avec haine mais ne dit rien. Le démon soupira et murmura :

« Je ne vais pas toucher tes autres tatouages pour le moment… En revanche, j'ai pris de quoi m'amuser et te faire parler. »

Il glissa un doigt sur une aiguille, qu'il saisit avec délicatesse. Stiles fronça les sourcils, tentant de deviner ce qu'il allait faire. A quelques mètres de lui, Wolfy grognait doucement, ne quittant pas son ennemi des yeux. Le démon s'approcha de lui, l'aiguille en main et demanda :

« Comment as-tu pu rendre ma compagne malade ? »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et répliqua :

« Aucune idée… Fallait lui demander avant qu'elle ne crève. »

La rage envahit son tourmenteur et celui-ci lui attrapa le poignet droit, le maintenant avec force. Sans sourciller, il glissa l'aiguille sous l'ongle du pouce du jeune chasseur, qui ne put retenir un cri de douleur. Bordel ! Il ferma les yeux avec force, tandis que le démon répétait l'opération encore et encore, faisant couler le sang sur la main et le bras de Stiles. Celui-ci poussait des gémissements de douleurs, incontrôlables, tout en laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues. Après ce qui parut une éternité au plus jeune, le démon se recula. Il demanda de nouveau :

« Comment as-tu pu rendre ma compagne malade ? »

Stiles secoua la tête négativement, essayant de stopper ses larmes. Il n'en savait rien bon sang ! Le démon soupira et saisit avec violence le menton de l'humain, murmurant doucement :

« J'ai tout mon temps pour te faire cracher le morceau, gamin… Et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination. »

Il saisit le couteau et commença à tracer de longs sillons sur la peau du plus jeune, écoutant avec satisfaction celui-ci gémir. Stiles faisait tout pour subir la douleur avec bravoure mais peu à peu ses forces diminuèrent. La tête lui tournait, probablement à cause de la perte de sang et il n'avait plus la force de retenir ses cris de douleur. Il entendait les hurlements de rage de Wolfy, entendait le liquide goutter sur le sol mais surtout, il pouvait entendre les battements affolés de son cœur.

Le démon s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, fixant le corps tremblant de sa victime. En le voyant ainsi, il avait envie de lui faire tellement de choses… Il voulait le briser. Il observa un long moment le visage pâle, ses lèvres tremblantes, les larmes qui coulaient encore sur les joues.

Oui, décidemment, il voulait s'amuser encore plus. Il réfléchit un petit moment, cherchant un moyen de le faire hurler un peu plus fort, de le faire le supplier. Et après un moment, il trouva enfin. Un grand sourire sur le visage, il récupéra une sorte de tournevis et plongea celui-ci dans une tasse, ressortant l'outil humide. Il devait s'agir d'eau…

Stiles le fixa un court instant avec une pointe de curiosité, cherchant à comprendre les intensions de son tourmenteur. La voix brisée, il demanda :

« Tu compte m'humidifier connard ? »

Le démon sourit un peu plus et s'approcha jusqu'à murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille de sa victime :

« Il s'agit d'un poison… Et pas n'importe lequel. »

Il approcha le tournevis du jeune homme et planta celui-ci dans sa cuisse, écoutant son hurlement de douleur avec délectation. Il retira ensuite l'arme et s'éloigna, avant de recommencer, encore et encore, plongeant l'outil dans les chairs du plus jeune. Stiles hurla, se débattit, appela inconsciemment son compagnon à l'aide… en vain. Il pouvait juste sentir l'inquiétude irradier de la marque. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration, suppliant pour que la torture s'arrête, en vain.

Finalement, il ferma un instant les yeux, perdant connaissance. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, le démon n'était plus là. Il poussa un petit gémissement en bougeant, constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Non loin de lui, Wolfy le fixait avec inquiétude dans son regard sombre, gémissant doucement. Stiles inspira doucement, grimaçant sous la douleur présente dans sa gorge. Il avait trop hurlé et il avait soif. Il toussa plusieurs fois, reprenant contenance.

« Tu ne tiendras pas longtemps comme ça gamin… »

Stiles eut un rire pitoyable et répondit au démon loup :

« Je dois trouver un moyen de me sortir de là, je sais… »

Il fronça un instant les sourcils et demanda :

« A ton avis, combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre kidnapping ? »

« Je dirais un peu plus d'une journée, voire deux jours. »

Stiles soupira et se concentra un instant sur sa morsure, ressentant plus intensément l'inquiétude de Derek. Il se demanda, l'espace d'un instant, pourquoi celui-ci était inquiet. En effet, pour lui, il n'était rien de plus qu'un chasseur venant faire son boulot… Il n'avait pas à être inquiet. Alors peut-être que ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il s'inquiétait ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Isaac ? A la meute ?

Il resta un petit moment immobile, imaginant divers scénarii dans son esprit. Non… Il devait se calmer et ne penser qu'à sa propre situation. Les autres ne comptaient pas, ils n'avaient plus besoin de lui.

Il souffla doucement et recommença à bouger, cherchant à déloger les chaines du mur en pierre. Il pouvait entendre celles-ci tourner, grincer… et petit à petit il reprenait espoir. Il s'escrima ainsi pendant de longues heures, le démon ne revenant pas. Et enfin, finalement, malgré la douleur dans ses membres et malgré la perte de sang… il réussit. Il poussa une exclamation de victoire et fit un pas en avant, les chaines délogées le suivant. Il s'écroula ensuite, déstabilisé par le poids des chaînes.

Agenouillé au sol, il reprit sa respiration et soudain il se figea. Il lui avait semblé entendre un bruit de pas. Vivement, il leva le visage et découvrit que la porte en haut de l'escalier s'ouvrait. Merde !

Rapidement, il brisa un tatouage sur son torse, inspirant douloureusement. Celui-ci devait envoyer une puissante vague d'adrénaline dans son corps, en quelques secondes seulement. Ainsi, il pourrait tenir tête au démon, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Il se remit debout, embêté malgré-lui par les chaines qui pendaient à ses poignets, ses chevilles et son cou. Le démon était toujours dans l'escalier mais lorsqu'il le vit éloigné du mur, il poussa un hurlement de rage et propulsa le plus jeune de nouveau contre celui-ci, par la force de son esprit.

Si Stiles n'avait pas été affaibli par les tortures précédentes, il aurait peut-être pu réagir assez vite… Peut-être qu'il aurait pu éviter le coup de couteau qui lui pénétra l'estomac avec force. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa l'arme blanche enfoncée dans son corps ainsi que le sang qui coulait déjà de la plaie. Il redressa ensuite le regard et fixa le démon avec horreur.

« Eh bien… Tant pis pour mes réponses, au moins j'aurais eu ma vengeance. » Murmura celui-ci.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, inspirant profondément. Il pouvait au moins tuer le démon, il en avait encore la possibilité. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'homme, inspirant profondément et il le força à reculer. Le démon tenait encore le couteau, qui glissa doucement dans la plaie, faisant frissonner le chasseur. Le démon allait de nouveau le poignarder mais Stiles ne lui laissa aucune chance. D'un coup de pied, rendu puissant grâce à l'adrénaline qui circulait dans son sang, il envoya voler le démon en arrière, exactement dans le cercle de démon où Wolfy l'attendait avec impatience.

Son tourmenteur n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà Wolfy commençait son carnage. Le démon ne pouvait pas échapper au cercle et même en se mettant sous forme de fumé, Wolfy mordait et avalait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Après plusieurs secondes de bruits horribles, c'en fut fini du démon.

Stiles s'écroula en arrière, prenant appui sur le mur avant de glisser contre celui-ci. Il se sentait tellement faible…

Avec un gémissement, il se laissa finalement tomber au sol en position fœtale. Alors qu'il allait sombrer dans l'inconscience, un hurlement de rage retentit non loin de lui, suivi par les cris de Wolfy, comprenant que l'humain allait mourir s'il ne bougeait pas :

« GAMIN ! Ne t'endors pas ! Tu dois me libérer du piège sinon je ne pourrais pas t'aider ! »

Stiles eut un petit sursaut et fixa la forme du loup, à quelques mètres de lui. Le sang commençait à former une tâche sous son corps, glissant sur les pierres au sol. Il murmura faiblement :

« Je… peux pas bouger… »

Wolfy s'échina contre la barrière invisible avant de hurler de nouveau :

« Tu ne dois plus me laisser seul, tu me l'as juré, tu te rappelles ? »

Fatigué, Stiles voulut s'excuser mais seule une toux violente put être entendue. Du sang coula de sa bouche, l'étouffant à moitié.

« Stiles ? Stiles ! Dans ce cas brise le sceau de la morsure ! Brise-le ! Ton compagnon te retrouvera ! »

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, se rappelant la morsure dans son cou. Non… Non il ne voulait pas que Derek le voit ainsi. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son compagnon encore. Il ne voulait pas que l'alpha sache qui il était vraiment.

« Non… » Réussit-il à murmurer.

Wolfy poussa un nouveau hurlement de rage et cette fois, avec toute la puissance qu'il possédait, il ordonna :

« Brise le tatouage immédiatement. Je ne veux plus être seul, tu m'avais promis ! BRISE-LE ! »

Malgré-lui, Stiles sentit son bras se lever, une force étrangère le poussant à obéir. Il déposa ses doigts pleins de sang sur le tatouage entourant la morsure et se concentra une demi-seconde. Presque aussitôt, il put ressentir la surprise de son compagnon avant que celle-ci ne soit remplacée par de l'inquiétude et finalement, par de la terreur.

Stiles frissonna, ses yeux se fermant doucement. Il se sentait mourir, il le savait. Il était trop faible, avait perdu trop de sang et Wolfy ne pouvait pas l'aider. Une larme coula sur sa joue tandis que les émotions de Derek irradiaient de la marque.

Il murmura doucement, avec le peu de souffle qu'il possédait encore :

« Derek… »

Il sombra ensuite dans l'inconscience.

Il revint à lui après ce qui lui parut une éternité et pourtant il se trouvait toujours sur le sol glacé, baignant dans son sang. Il toussa plusieurs fois avant de froncer les sourcils. Il n'était pas encore mort… Pourquoi se réveillait-il ? Il pouvait voir Wolfy bouger dans tous les sens. Celui-ci semblait hurler, appeler à l'aide mais il n'entendait rien. Non… Alors si ce n'était pas le bruit, qu'est ce qui l'avait ramené à la vie ?

Une sensation de brûlure dans son cou sembla lui répondre et il eut un petit sourire. Derek… c'était donc lui. L'inquiétude émanait de la marque, le maintenant un instant conscient. Il allait refermer les yeux, cette fois-ci pour de bon, quand un hurlement retentit non loin de lui.

« STILES ! »

Il reconnut la voix de Derek et son cœur, bien que faible, fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était heureux que son compagnon ait pu le retrouver. Il pourrait lui dire adieu au moins. La chaleur qui émanait de la morsure commençait à diminuer et peu à peu, il ne distingua que l'obscurité.

Soudain, deux bras le saisirent avec force alors que son corps froid se retrouvait dans l'étreinte brûlante de son compagnon. Les yeux entrouverts, Stiles tenta de discerner son sauveur, de murmurer quelques mots, mais seul un gargouillis de sang sortit de sa bouche. Il ne voyait pas son compagnon ni ne l'entendait. Il pouvait seulement sentir sa chaleur sur lui et entendre une sorte de brouhaha en fond, comme assourdi. Une étrange sensation le saisit et d'un coup, la voix rauque de Wolfy murmura en lui :

« Hey gamin, je vais te soigner, essaie de rester conscient un maximum. »

Doucement, Stiles sentit la vie revenir en lui. Il pouvait maintenant discerner un visage au dessus du sien, pâle et figé par l'inquiétude. Il articula lentement, sa gorge encore pleine de sang :

« Sourwolf… »

Une larme coula sur la joue du loup garou qui murmura :

« Je vais te sortir de là Stiles. Dès que tu es transportable je te sors de cet enfer. »

Il fallut un instant au chasseur pour comprendre les mots de l'alpha. Il resta donc immobile, laissant Wolfy guérir ses blessures les plus importantes, stoppant la perte de sang. Stiles ferma les yeux et laissa son corps se reposer complètement contre celui de son compagnon. Etrangement, il ne ressentait pas de désir foudroyant, alors même qu'ils étaient en contact. Il ressentait même de moins en moins de douleur. Il allait retomber dans l'inconscience quand la voix paniquée de Derek lui hurla :

« Non ! Reste avec moi Stiles, s'il te plait, reste avec moi ! »

Le chasseur rouvrit les yeux et lentement, avec difficulté, il glissa sa main droite pleine de sang sur la joue mouillée de l'alpha. Avec incompréhension, il murmura :

« Pourquoi… tu pleures ? »

Une étincelle de colère brilla une seconde dans le regard rouge de l'alpha et il répondit :

« Mon compagnon est agonisant dans mes bras ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Stiles toussa une nouvelle fois avant de frissonner violement. Il répondit :

« Tu me détestes… Tu… ne veux plus de moi. »

Derek fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête de droite à gauche, de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles.

Stiles continua :

« Je suis un assassin… tu… ne m'aimes plus… »

Il vit Derek le fixer avec incompréhension puis il entendit Wolfy murmurer :

« Dis lui que tu es transportable. Dis lui que tu es en plein délire. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils et murmura, obéissant au démon :

« Wolfy… Wolfy dit que… transportable. Wolfy… Il dit que je suis… délirant. »

Derek acquiesce doucement et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Stiles voulut s'agripper au torse mais ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Derek n'était pas seul avec lui dans la cave. De nombreuses silhouettes l'entouraient mais Stiles n'arrivait pas à mettre de visage sur eux. Alors que l'alpha montait les escaliers avec précaution, son précieux fardeau dans les bras, Stiles murmura :

« Froid… J'ai froid… »

Il sentit Derek se tendre contre lui et le resserrer contre son corps brûlant. Pourtant, Stiles ne sentit pas la chaleur pénétrer sa chair. Il ferma les yeux, entendant Derek lui hurler de ne pas le laisser seul et Wolfy lui intimer de rester conscient. Il gémit et sanglota doucement, la douleur revenant dans tout son corps. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas le droit de dormir ? Pourquoi devait-il encore souffrir ? Alors, malgré les cris et supplications des deux loups, il plongea dans l'inconscience, acceptant avec bonheur l'obscurité ambiante. Ici au moins, il n'y avait pas de douleur.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il ne réussit pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il était juste tellement fatigué… Il resta donc immobile, profitant de la chaleur qui l'entourait, écoutant sans les comprendre les murmures non loin de lui. Il reconnut la voix de Wolfy en lui mais il ne comprit pas le sens des paroles du démon.

Il ne sut combien de temps il resta ainsi, entre le sommeil et le réveil. Il pouvait sentir des mains chaudes caresser son front, des lèvres douces venir se balader sur ses joues, ses lèvres, son front… Il était bien ainsi. Pourtant petit à petit, les sensations lui revinrent. Une douleur sourde pénétra ses membres et la chaleur ne fit qu'augmenter, au point qu'il gémisse doucement, incapable d'éliminer celle-ci. Il ne comprenait toujours pas les mots de Wolfy, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il avait mal.

Plusieurs fois, alors que le délire de la fièvre l'envahissait, il se perdit entre la réalité et le cauchemar.

_..Il se saisit ensuite d'un couteau, qu'il baigna dans de l'aconit tue-loup. Horrifié, Stiles ne pouvait que regarder ses gestes. Bordel il devait se battre, trouver une solution. Bloqué dans son esprit, il hurla de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. _

_« DEREK ! »_

_Mais l'alpha resta sourd à son appel…_

Il supplia pour que quelqu'un l'aide, hurlant de toutes ses forces, inconscient qu'au dessus de lui des silhouettes pleuraient, tandis que d'autres prenaient sa douleur en le touchant, des veines noires apparaissant sur leurs bras.

Il se retrouva de nouveau dans la cave, les aiguilles pénétrant sa peau, déchirant ses ongles. Ses cris de douleurs se perdirent dans le vide, personne ne pouvant l'aider. Il supplia pour que ça s'arrête, appelant inconsciemment son compagnon à l'aide.

Au dessus de lui, quelqu'un hurla :

« Tenez-le ! »

Plusieurs mains vinrent le restreindre tandis qu'on lui injectait un tranquillisant, le faisant doucement retomber dans une étrange torpeur… mais celle-ci ne dura pas longtemps.

_Son regard tomba alors dans celui, presque éteint, d'Isaac. Trop horrifié par la tournure des évènements, il se recula doucement, observant le sang imbiber ses vêtements et coller à ses mains._

_« Isaac ! Stiles ! »_

_D'un regard vide, Stiles fixa son compagnon se figer en observant la scène. Les yeux rouges de l'alpha allaient de l'humain, au couteau et à Isaac._

Il demanda pardon à Isaac, pleurant doucement en observant les étoiles dans le ciel…

Un hurlement de femme, aiguë et terrifiant, retentit non loin de lui et il ouvrit un court instant les yeux, découvrant les visages ravagés de toute la meute. Ils étaient tous là, le fixant avec horreur. Et le cri… provenait de Lydia. Alors il allait mourir… ? Il referma les yeux, plongeant de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Pourtant, tout ne devint pas noir. Il pouvait entendre des chuchotements, des hurlements… tellement de bruits. Et surtout, il était comme accroché à la vie par une corde, l'empêchant de tomber dans le noir absolu.

Il était en enfer en fait. Il brûlait et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il revint un court instant à lui, sanglota encore un long moment avant de retomber dans l'inconscience.

Cette fois-ci, quand il revint à lui, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce où il se trouvait et il resta un long moment immobile, écoutant les bruits alentours. Il détecta rapidement une deuxième respiration en plus de la sienne. Il tourna doucement la tête vers le bruit, découvrant Derek à sa droite, assis sur une chaise et dormant à poing fermé. Ses deux mains étaient accrochées au bras de Stiles et celui-ci fronça les sourcils. Peu à peu, les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Il pouvait sentir le tissu de la couverture sur son torse et ses jambes et il devina en quelques secondes qu'il ne devait porter qu'un simple caleçon. Il referma les yeux, cherchant à discuter avec Wolfy. Le démon lui répondit d'une voix fatiguée :

« Hey gamin… Comment-tu te sens ? »

« Bien… Je ne me rappelle pas de tout… Toi, tout va bien ? »

« Fatigué gamin. Surtout, ne te rendors pas cette-fois. Lorsque tu es conscient c'est plus facile pour te soigner. Tu as une infection, on a failli te perdre… tu es même mort durant quelques secondes… Ton cœur a arrêté de battre. »

Stiles resta silencieux et Wolfy continua :

« Ton compagnon et plusieurs autres loups m'ont bien aidé, prenant ta douleur et me laissant me concentrer sur les soins. Ton compagnon ne t'a pas lâché la main ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, prenant tout ce qu'il pouvait pour t'aider. »

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, comprenant maintenant pourquoi les deux mains de l'alpha étaient toujours en contact avec sa peau.

« Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? »

« Trois jours gamin. »

Un petit frisson le saisit et il murmura :

« Je suis loin d'aller bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Evidemment. Même moi je ne peux pas te guérir complètement avec ce que tu as subi. Tu étais délirant, bougeant dans tous les sens, rouvrant ta blessure encore et encore, inconscient de tes actes… Tu as encore cette étrange infection, je n'arrive pas à l'éradiquer. Tu ne pourras pas bouger de ce lit pendant un bon moment. »

Stiles grimaça et demanda :

« Castiel ne pourrait pas m'aider ? »

Wolfy eut un petit rire et répondit :

« Ton compagnon a appelé Dean en utilisant ton téléphone. Il lui a ordonné d'envoyer Castiel à la rescousse mais celui-ci ne peut plus utiliser ses pouvoirs pour le moment, un problème avec les anges. Ah et je crois que Dean n'apprécie pas ton compagnon… et que c'est réciproque. »

Stiles eut un petit rire avant de serrer les dents avec force, la douleur explosant dans son corps. Le souffle coupé, il poussa un petit gémissement, tentant de garder le contrôle sur son corps.

Alors qu'il peinait à respirer, la douleur sembla tout à coup disparaître et Stiles devina aussitôt que son compagnon tentait de l'aider au maximum. Il tourna doucement son visage vers l'alpha, le découvrant cette fois réveillé. Ils se fixèrent un petit moment en silence, Stiles tentant de garder son calme et Derek se concentrant pour prendre sa douleur.

Alors que le silence s'éternisait, Stiles commençait à prendre peur. Derek savait désormais qui il était. Il allait peut-être lui en vouloir pour sa supercherie ? Oui mais il avait eu raison de faire ça après tout, c'était Derek qui l'avait forcé à l'exil… La peur se répandit dans tout son corps et il put sentir la tristesse de Derek avant que celui-ci ne dise d'une voix brisée :

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, calme-toi… »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, se rappelant alors que l'alpha pouvait maintenant ressentir toutes ses émotions. Il dégagea son bras de l'étreinte du loup garou qui le laissa faire, une étincelle de culpabilité dans le regard. Stiles se redressa doucement, tentant d'ignorer la douleur dans tout son corps et il déposa sa main droite sur sa morsure. Il devait remettre en place le sceau de Christine. Il n'était pas question que Derek puisse lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il ferma un court instant les yeux et il allait refaire le sceau lorsqu'il fut interrompu par Wolfy :

« Si tu fais ça maintenant, tu vas y laisser la peau… la magie n'est pas une bonne chose pour un corps en voie de guérison. »

Stiles hésita un court instant avant de répondre au démon loup en murmurant doucement :

« Alors dès que j'irai mieux… Je referais le sceau. »

Il entendit le soupire de son démon et sentit la colère irradier de sa marque. Il grimaça, se rappelant la présence de son compagnon. Et il l'avait entendu… et il semblait avoir compris ses intentions. L'alpha allait prendre la parole mais Stiles ne lui en laissa pas l'opportunité :

« Non. Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire dans mes actions… Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé mais maintenant que tout est réglé, je ne vais pas rester ici. Je vais briser de nouveau notre lien, et tout ira pour le mieux. Tout redeviendra comme avant. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il pouvait sentir la culpabilité de l'alpha qui se transformait petit à petit en colère. Celui-ci fit briller ses pupilles de rouge et il se pencha en avant, jusqu'à frôler les lèvres de Stiles avec les siennes. D'une voix rauque il murmura :

« Non. J'ai fait une fois une erreur, je ne la referais pas deux fois. Je ne te laisserais plus partir, même si pour ça je dois t'attacher ici. Je te ferais changer d'avis… Je sais que tu éprouves encore des sentiments pour moi… »

Sa main glissa sur la morsure dans le cou du chasseur qui rougit violement en sentant une bouffée de désir l'envahir. Avec son index, Derek caressa tendrement la peau sensible, observant les yeux brillant de son compagnon et ses lèvres pulpeuses. Il humidifia ses propres lèvres, observant le regard de son compagnon tomber sur celles-ci et entendant son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Il sourit avec fierté et continua :

« Je sais que tu me désires encore… et je te le ferais crier. »

La prochaine fois :

Cela fit revenir Stiles à la réalité et, les yeux fiévreux, il dévisagea son compagnon avec surprise. D'une voix rendue rauque par la fièvre, il murmura :

« Sourwolf… ? »


	7. Hallucinations

**Titre de la fiction : Pardonne-moi**

**Titre du chapitre : Hallucinations**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :** Bonsoir ! Déjà, je m'excuse pour mon retard! Il y a eu un problème de serveur sur le forum ainsi qu'un voyage en Slovénie pour moi! Je suis maintenant revenue, avec des coups de soleil... et de la fatigue à revendre! Néanmoins voici la suite!

Chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais pour une certaine raison! A bientôt!

**Hallucinations**

« Je sais que tu me désires encore… et je te le ferais crier. »

Il se recula ensuite, laissant le plus jeune reprendre ses esprits, les yeux écarquillés.

« Que… ? Mais ça ne va pas ?! » Hurla le chasseur, tentant de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Il allait insulter copieusement l'alpha quand son corps se rappela à lui, le faisant se tordre de douleur. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser sous la couette, sentant une nouvelle montée de fièvre pointer le bout de son nez.

Derek sentit aussi le changement car il se saisit d'autorité de son bras et commença à prendre sa douleur en silence. Stiles grogna doucement et réussit à articuler :

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, Sourwolf… Je… je ne peux… pas vous pardonner… aussi facilement. »

Cette fois, Derek eut un grand sourire et il répliqua, sentant le plus jeune tomber de nouveau dans l'inconscience :

« Je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait facile… mais je sais que tu me pardonneras. »

_Il se trouvait dans pièce sombre, il n'arrivait pas à voir les murs ou quoique ce soit autour de lui. Une étrange odeur de moisie, mélangée à du sel, imprégnait petit à petit ses vêtements et il restait là, immobile, fixant le vide._

_Etait-il mort ?_

_Il faisait froid… tellement froid… Les yeux écarquillés, il tentait, vainement, de percer l'obscurité._

_Il était seul ici… Il ne pouvait entendre Wolfy ou sentir les émotions de Derek. Ainsi il avait été abandonné ? Alors qu'il commençait à paniquer, un bruit retentit non loin de lui et il recula doucement, le cœur battant la chamade. _

_Soudain, un visage sortit de l'ombre, fonçant sur lui. Il poussa un hurlement tandis que le visage, pâle, semblable à celui d'un fantôme, criait :_

_« Aidez-moi ! »_

Il ouvrit les yeux en grand, découvrant cette fois le visage pâle de Derek au-dessus de lui. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir à la réalité… Quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas encore arrêté de crier. Il se stoppa soudain, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il fixa son compagnon, les paroles de celui-ci lui parvenant :

« Hey… Calme-toi. C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. »

Stiles resta un instant interdit avant de déglutir avec difficulté. Ce cauchemar lui avait semblé si réel… Il se secoua doucement et demanda à Wolfy :

« Etait-ce réellement qu'un simple cauchemar ? »

Le démon resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans la voix :

« Normalement je peux avoir accès à tes rêves… Là, j'étais bloqué, comme si quelqu'un ne voulait pas que j'intervienne. »

Stiles soupira et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Il sentait que le calme n'était pas encore pour maintenant. Derek se rassit près de lui et saisit de nouveau son bras, faisant cette fois glapir le plus jeune en sentant le désir irradier de leur contact. Il tenta de se dégager mais le loup garou ne le lui permit pas.

« Derek… Lâche-moi. »

L'alpha haussa un sourcil mais ne répondit pas. Stiles sentit la colère pointer le bout de son nez et il marmonna :

« Tu n'es pas censé travailler toi ? Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais le Shérif non ? »

L'alpha soupira et répondit doucement :

« Non. Je remplaçais simplement ton père. D'ailleurs il est sorti de l'hôpital depuis deux jours. Lorsqu'il a appris que tu étais blessé, il m'a demandé de prendre soin de toi… Il m'a donc mis en congé et il a récupéré son poste. »

Stiles fut surpris que l'alpha lui parle autant mais il ne dit rien. Il pensa, malgré-lui, que son père ne changerait jamais. Il était toujours trop occupé pour prendre soin de lui. Derek dut sentir son désappointement car il dit :

« Il est resté à ton chevet pendant les trois jours où tu délirais à cause de la fièvre. Tout comme Isaac, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny… »

Cette fois, Stiles fut stupéfié. Alors il n'avait pas rêvé lorsqu'il avait entendu Lydia crier ?

« J'ai entendu Lydia crier… »

Il sentit la main de Derek trembler et celui-ci murmura :

« Elle a crié… et ton cœur s'est arrêté de battre. Et d'un coup, il est reparti. J'ai cru que… que tu étais mort. »

Stiles resta un instant surpris, se rappelant les visages horrifiés des membres de la meute à son chevet après le cri de Lydia. D'ailleurs il ne comprenait pas. Tout le monde était venu le voir ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Et surtout, il croyait que la meute était brisée alors comment avaient-ils su ?

Derek plongea son regard vert dans celui, perdu, de son compagnon et il expliqua doucement :

« Lorsque tu as… brisé le sceau ? Enfin je pense que c'est quelque chose comme cela, j'ai pu de nouveau ressentir toutes tes émotions. En te sentant sur le point de mourir, je me suis inquiété… »

Stiles le coupa, juste pour le plaisir de le contredire :

« Tu étais totalement paniqué, voir terrorisé… »

Derek grimaça et continua :

« J'allais donc me mettre à ta recherche mais j'ai alors reçu plusieurs appels. Toute la meute a senti qu'il se passait quelque chose avec toi. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont fait pour le sentir mais le fait est qu'ils se sont précipité chez moi. Je suis venu te chercher avec Isaac et nous t'avons découvert inconscient. Ton démon nous a hurlé de briser le cercle pour qu'il puisse te soigner et Isaac s'en est occupé pendant que tu revenais petit à petit à toi. »

Stiles fronça les sourcils, se rappelant les nombreuses silhouettes qu'il avait aperçues dans la cave avec lui. Il pâlit et demanda avec difficulté :

« Vous n'étiez que deux dans la cave ? »

Derek acquiesça et il s'apprêtait à demander des explications quand soudain il se figea, se tournant vers la porte. Il murmura :

« Scott, Allison et Gaby sont là. »

Stiles grimaça et les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Il ne savait pas comment il devait agir avec Scott. Après tout, il avait été son meilleur ami… et il l'avait trahi aussi.

Pourtant, malgré ses peurs et ses doutes, il garda un visage plus ou moins ouvert lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Le premier à pénétrer dans la petite pièce fut Gaby, qui se précipita vers le lit, tentant de grimper dessus. Stiles eut un petit sourire en le saisissant et en le laissant s'asseoir près de lui. Allison lui fit un petit signe de la tête tandis que Scott restait caché derrière sa femme. Stiles fronça les sourcils et étouffa un petit rire lorsque Wolfy marmonna :

« S'il était sous la forme d'un loup, il aurait les oreilles basses et la queue entre les jambes. »

Gaby s'approcha à quatre pattes du blessé et il murmura :

« Tu es vraiment LE Stiles de papa et tonton Derek ? »

Le chasseur pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris par la question. Il répondit d'une voix douce :

« Je m'appelle Stiles, en effet. »

Les yeux du petit s'illuminèrent et il dit rapidement :

« Moi aussi un jour je serais intelligent comme toi ! Et je sauverai ma meute comme toi ! »

Stiles haussa un sourcil surpris, se demandant ce que le petit avait bien pu entendre sur lui. Allison vint récupérer son petit et prit place sur une chaise, laissant Scott immobile, fixant son meilleur ami avec de grands yeux humides. Il murmura doucement :

« Salut… »

Stiles resta un court moment silencieux avant de répondre :

« Salut Scott… Allison, et je suis heureux de te rencontrer, Gaby. »

Le gamin lui fit un grand sourire et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

« Tu ressembles énormément à ton père toi… »

Allison, voyant qu'aucun des jeunes hommes ne faisait le premier pas, elle demanda :

« C'est le démon qui t'a fait ça Stiles, n'est-ce pas ? Où est-il maintenant, que s'est-il passé ? »

Stiles soupira et il répondit :

« Oui c'était bien lui… Il ne reviendra plus maintenant… »

Il sentit la curiosité de Derek et il se rappela qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas abordés ce sujet. Scott prit la parole, hésitant :

« Et… Et maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire ? »

Stiles planta ses prunelles dans celles de son ami et il dit, sans hésitation :

« Dès que j'irai mieux je repartirai… Mais d'après Wolfy, j'en ai pour plusieurs jours. »

Scott fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Wolfy ? C'est… la chose en toi ? Derek m'a rapidement expliqué. »

Stiles acquiesça et il allait se lancer dans une longue explication quand il se rappela qu'avec Scott ça ne marchait pas comme ça. Il hésita un court instant avant de demander au démon :

« Tu veux sortir un peu ? »

Il sentit l'hésitation du démon qui répondit :

« Je diminue ta douleur et je te guérie encore, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… »

Stiles eut un petit sourire et il murmura :

« Je tiendrais le coup, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il fixa son attention sur Scott et il murmura :

« Je vais te montrer. Wolfy ? Tu peux y aller ? »

Il sentit le démon sortir petit à petit de lui, reprenant sa forme de loup près du lit, sous la surprise de la petite famille. Derek, quand à lui, fronça les sourcils en sentant le regain de douleur inonder le corps de son compagnon. Inconsciemment, il resserra sa prise sur le bras pâle et fit disparaître la douleur. Stiles le remercia d'un regard et reporta son attention sur son ancien meilleur ami, qui s'était inconsciemment rapproché de sa famille.

Wolfy sembla apprécier le geste car il murmura de sa voix rauque :

« Tu es un bon loup… et tu as fait un magnifique louveteau. »

Scott resta silencieux avant de se détendre, comprenant que le loup sombre, semblant constitué de poussière sombre, ne lui voulait pas de mal. Wolfy se tourna vers son hôte et demanda :

« Tu tiens le coup ? »

Bien qu'un peu plus pâle, Stiles répliqua avec un grand sourire :

« Je pète la forme ! Amuse-toi un peu, tu l'as bien mérité ! »

Wolfy bougea sa queue avec rapidité et se tourna vers Scott, demandant doucement :

« Puis-je jouer avec le petit ? »

Scott hésita mais, en voyant le grand regard brillant de son fils, il soupira et acquiesça. C'est donc un enfant surexcité qui se précipita vers la porte de la chambre, poursuivi par un loup joueur. Ils s'éloignèrent dans le salon et Stiles sourit doucement en entendant les jappements de son ami et les rire du petit.

Il ferma un court instant les yeux, sentant la douleur dans tout son corps disparaître petit à petit, absorbée par son compagnon.

« Je suis désolé… je suis le pire des meilleurs amis. »

Stiles rouvrit les yeux, tombant sur le visage de Scott, à quelques mètres du lit, le fixant avec culpabilité et tristesse. Le chasseur grimaça et répliqua :

« Ca n'a plus d'importance. Nous avons chacun notre vie maintenant… »

Il vit le loup garou se mordre la lèvre et demander :

« Pourras-tu me pardonner ? »

Stiles hésita un instant avant de dire, mesurant ses mots :

« Je ne pense pas qu'on pourra retrouver notre amitié… Et je ne compte pas rester ici de toute manière. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne te laisserai pas repartir. » Murmura Derek, ses yeux ne quittant pas le visage pâle du blessé.

Stiles grimaça mais ne répondit rien.

Scott fit quelques pas vers le lit et il murmura :

« Alors… Alors peut-être qu'on pourra devenir de nouveaux amis, pas comme avant, je sais que j'ai merdé comme pas possible mais… Ca… Ça pourrait être bien, je pense. Et puis Gaby t'aime déjà. »

Stiles renifla doucement, fixant le regard de chiot de Scott. Il murmura doucement, avec mauvaise foi :

« Pour le petit alors… »

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, ils parlèrent un peu de tout et de rien, écoutant avec amusement les cris de joie de l'enfant résonner dans la pièce.

Soudain, Stiles se figea, son regard se portant sur un coin de la pièce. Il lui semblait voir une ombre… Il fronça un court instant les sourcils, cherchant à discerner le visage de l'ombre, en pure perte. Scott, Allison et Derek le fixèrent un instant avant de tourner leurs regards vers le coin de la pièce, cherchant à détecter ce qui l'avait perturbé.

Ne décelant rien de spécial, Derek demanda :

« Stiles ? Tout va bien ? »

Le chasseur acquiesça en silence, l'ombre disparaissant petit à petit. Il avait un petit problème… Il fallait qu'il comprenne au plus vite ce qui lui arrivait. Il se secoua doucement et reporta son attention sur son ancienne meute. Ils reprirent leurs discussions et Stiles apprit que Lydia et Aiden s'étaient également mariés. Il eut un petit sourire nostalgique en repensant à son premier béguin et ils discutèrent des différents couples. Pourtant, au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, Stiles pouvait sentir son corps fatiguer. Il avait de plus en plus chaud et la douleur augmentait de plus en plus. Il tentait de ne rien montrer mais Derek pouvait sentir toutes ses sensations faire écho aux siennes.

C'est probablement pour cela qu'il interrompit Scott alors que celui-ci racontait les bêtises de son fils.

« Scott, tais-toi deux secondes. »

Le père fronça les sourcils mais ne dit plus un mot. Il comprit rapidement que son ancien meilleur ami avait un problème.

Stiles sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus rapide et il se concentrait au maximum, tentant de faire bonne figure. Il se concentrait tellement qu'il ne se rendit pas compte du silence qui envahit la chambre. Derek se pencha en avant, ne lâchant toujours pas le bras de son compagnon, et il déposa une main fraiche sur le front, brûlant, du chasseur.

Cela fit revenir Stiles à la réalité et, les yeux fiévreux, il dévisagea son compagnon avec surprise. D'une voix rendue rauque par la fièvre, il murmura :

« Sourwolf… ? »

Derek soupira, l'inquiétude se répandant dans tout son corps. Il se redressa et appela :

« Wolfy ! On a besoin de toi. »

Presque aussitôt, le démon pénétra dans la pièce, rapidement suivi par son camarade de jeu. D'un coup d'œil, il comprit la situation. Dans un grognement, il marmonna :

« Stupide gamin… »

Stiles lui fit un pauvre sourire, s'excusant silencieusement.

Wolfy perdit sa forme de loup pour devenir un nuage sombre et il pénétra le corps du chasseur. Stiles eut un petit sourire en l'entendant jurer en lui :

« Bordel, y'a tout à refaire… T'aurais pas pu m'appeler plus tôt ? Tu es de nouveau fiévreux… Abruti ! »

« Tu t'amusais… je ne voulais pas gâcher ce moment-là. »

Le démon resta un court instant silencieux avant de râler :

« Abruti quand même ! »

Stiles ferma les yeux, tentant de respirer calmement. Il entendit Scott, Allison et Gaby sortir de la chambre mais à aucun moment la main de son compagnon ne lâcha son bras. Ils restèrent un petit moment silencieux puis Derek murmura :

« Ce n'est pas normal que tu sois encore fiévreux… Est-ce que Wolfy sait pourquoi ? »

Stiles ouvrit des yeux brumeux et tomba dans le regard inquiet de l'alpha. Il réfléchit un court instant à la question avant de demander au démon :

« Il a raison… Ce n'est pas normal. J'ai déjà été blessé avant… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il entendit Wolfy grogner avant qu'il ne réponde :

« C'est comme si ton corps était infecté par quelque chose et qu'il tentait de se défendre. C'est pour cela que tu température monte encore et encore… C'est peut-être dû au démon… Il t'a peut-être injecté quelque chose ? »

Stiles réfléchit un instant, revivant les moments passés dans la cave avec le démon. C'était peut-être l'effet du poison ? Après tout, il n'avait rien senti de bizarre après les coups de tournevis.

Il rouvrit les yeux et murmura :

« Il m'a empoisonné je crois… mais je ne sais pas avec quoi. »

Il grimaça et continua :

« Cet enfoiré semblait penser que ce serait marrant à regarder. »

Derek grogna et marmonna :

« Il va falloir faire revenir Deaton. »

Stiles soupira et referma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il se repose.

Il dut s'endormir car lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Deaton se trouvait dans la petite chambre, discutant doucement avec l'alpha. Stiles soupira doucement en sentant les mains de l'alpha toujours présentes sur son bras.

« Il se réveille. » Murmura la voix de l'alpha.

Stiles grogna en ouvrant les yeux, découvrant les deux hommes qui le fixaient avec curiosité. Stiles se redressa doucement, sentant encore la faiblesse dans tout son corps. Il dit :

« Hey Doc ! Comment allez-vous ? »

Le vétérinaire sourit doucement et répliqua :

« Mieux que toi apparemment. Tu nous as fait très peur Stiles… »

Le chasseur lui fit une petite moue d'excuse et attendit que le docteur continu :

« Maintenant que tu es réveillé et sain d'esprit, j'aimerai que tu m'expliques exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette cave. Tu as certains symptômes que je ne comprends pas. Es-tu d'accord pour nous raconter ta captivité ? »

Stiles soupira et il répondit, ignorant le regard curieux de son compagnon :

« D'accord… Il ne s'est pas passé grand-chose de toute manière. Le démon s'est amusé avec un couteau sur mon torse, ensuite il a planté des aiguilles sous mes ongles… »

Il sentit la colère émaner de l'alpha mais il continua doucement :

« Il a trempé un tournevis dans une tasse remplie d'un liquide transparent et m'a poignardé plusieurs fois. Ah et… il m'a poignardé avec un couteau dans le ventre alors que je m'échappais. »

Un feulement résonna dans la chambre et Stiles fixa son compagnon avec surprise. Celui-ci ne semblait même pas se rendre compte que le son provenait de sa gorge. Les yeux de l'alpha brillaient de rouge et il semblait sur le point d'égorger quelqu'un. Stiles posa sa main sur celles du loup garou et il marmonna :

« Inutile de grogner comme ça, je vais bien maintenant. »

Derek se calma doucement, semblant reprendre contenance. Il ne dit rien mais continua à le fixer avec force. Deaton prit la parole, les ramenant tous les deux à la réalité :

« Stiles je vais t'examiner. Je peux ? »

Avant que le chasseur ne puisse lui répondre par la positive, un nouveau grognement retentit, les faisant se figer tous les deux. Derek avait de nouveaux les yeux rouges et ne semblait pas prêt à laisser quiconque s'approcher de son compagnon. Stiles poussa un soupir de désespoir et il dit, haussant la voix :

« Maintenant ça suffit Derek ! C'est un docteur ! Il ne va rien me faire alors tu te calmes ! »

L'alpha sembla une nouvelle fois revenir à lui et il s'excusa auprès du vétérinaire. Deaton s'approcha du chasseur, faisant bien attention à ne pas faire de gestes brusques.

« Ton compagnon est très possessif… »

Stiles décida d'ignorer la remarque de Wolfy mais celui-ci continua :

« Je suis étonné qu'il t'ait blessé ce soir-là… Ce n'est pas normal… »

Stiles ne répondit pas, reléguant la soirée où tout avait basculé très loin dans son esprit.

Le vétérinaire prit sa tension, écouta les battements de son cœur, observa les pupilles du chasseur puis demanda :

« Quels sont les symptômes d'après toi ? »

Stiles hésita un court instant avant de répondre :

« Fièvre… gorge sèche et… hallucination. »

Il vit l'alpha le fixer avec stupeur avant que celui-ci ne demande :

« Quelles hallucinations ? »

Note: Merci à vous toutes et encore pardon pour le retard! Cette histoire sera terminée dans 2-3 chapitres!

A dans moins d'une semaine si tout va bien!


	8. Quelques réponses

**Titre de la fiction : Pardonne-moi**

**Titre du chapitre : Quelques réponses**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :** Bonsoir ! Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Pour les prochaines fictions, plus d'infos tout ça… J'ai mis à jour mon profile avec quelques informations. Si vous avez des questions, les reviews et PM sont à votre disposition !

**Quelques réponses**

« Quelles hallucinations ? »

Le chasseur soupira et marmonna :

« Je vois des gens qui ne sont pas là et je ne suis pas sûr que tout soit réel autour de moi. C'est très étrange comme sensation… Pour ce que je sais, tout cela n'est peut-être qu'une illusion. »

Le grognement de l'alpha le fit sourire doucement et il attendit le verdict du docteur. Celui-ci prit son temps, l'examinant encore une fois. Enfin, il s'éloigna en soupirant :

« De l'herbe du diable… Tu as été intoxiqué par une sorte de poison naturel. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette herbe est normalement mortelle et que tu es bien vivant… »

Sentant l'inquiétude envahir une nouvelle fois son compagnon, Stiles demanda :

« Et les symptômes… ? »

« Gorge sèche, pupilles dilatées, rythme cardiaque élevé, hallucinations, muscles atrophiés… Tu as presque tous les symptômes, toutefois tu restes sain d'esprit. Normalement tu devrais être incapable de nous reconnaître. »

Stiles eut un petit sourire et il murmura :

« C'est probablement grâce à Wolfy… Il me guérit. »

Le docteur se redressa et s'éloigna du blessé tout en disant :

« Alors je comprends mieux. Tu resteras alité pendant plusieurs jours. Si tu n'avais pas eu Wolfy et que tu étais resté dans cette cave… tu serais probablement mort… Heureusement que Derek à pu te retrouver. Pour que la guérison aille d'autant plus vite, je te conseille de boire beaucoup, d'éviter de trop bouger et de te reposer. »

Stiles acquiesça doucement et fit un signe de la tête au vétérinaire alors que celui-ci sortait de la pièce. Il resta seul avec l'alpha, se reposant. Pourtant, peu à peu, il sentit que Derek voulait dire ou faire quelque chose, mais que pourtant il n'osait pas. Il soupira et demanda :

« Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Le loup garou baissa les yeux et murmura :

« Je vais devoir aller chercher de l'eau mais… »

Il se tut et Stiles fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite. Voyant le rouge apparaître sur les joues de son compagnon, il soupira. Cet abruti… Il marmonna :

« Si tu me lâches, je ne vais pas m'envoler, je ne peux pas bouger. »

Derek grogna doucement et il répondit :

« Je peux sentir ta douleur, en ce moment même je peux la sentir en toi. Si je te lâche, tu vas souffrir. »

Stiles fut surpris et il dit :

« J'ai souffert bien plus ces dernières années. Un peu de douleur ne va pas me tuer. »

Derek soupira et lâcha avec résignation le bras de son compagnon. La douleur, qui avait atteint un seuil acceptable, redevint beaucoup plus forte d'un coup. Stiles serra les dents et prit sur lui pour ne rien montrer. Pourtant, au vu du regard plein de culpabilité de l'alpha, il sut que celui-ci pouvait tout ressentir via la morsure. Il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, revenant enfin avec une cruche d'eau et un verre. Il les déposa près du lit avant de se saisir d'autorité du bras tremblant de douleur. Stiles ferma aussitôt les yeux, sentant celle-ci disparaître petit à petit.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement et Stiles se rendit compte qu'il mourrait de faim. Alors qu'il hésitait à en faire part à l'alpha, son ventre décida de réagir et un horrible gargouillis retentit. Les joues rouges, Stiles fit tout ce qu'il put pour ne pas regarder son compagnon. Il entendit alors un petit bruit, mélange de jappement et de grognement et une étrange chaleur se répandit dans son corps. Un petit coup d'œil lui confirma que le loup garou riait doucement.

Malgré-lui, Stiles ne put empêcher le sourire qui vint jouer sur ses lèvres. Bon sang ce que ce rire lui avait manqué ! Toutefois, Derek se reprit vite et il dit doucement :

« Isaac a proposé de commander des pizzas pour ce soir. Lydia, Danny, Aiden et Ethan souhaitent aussi venir. Tu es d'accord ? »

Stiles n'hésita qu'un court moment mais rapidement l'idée d'une pizza le fit craquer. Il acquiesça et marmonna :

« Du moment que la pizza arrive très vite, ça me va ! »

Il hésita un court instant avant de murmurer :

« Il faudrait peut-être que je me lève pour aller aux toilettes et puis que je me lave un peu… »

Il vit Derek plisser le nez et répondre, d'une petite voix rauque, pleine d'ironie :

« En effet… »

Stiles soupira et dit, fixant son compagnon avec colère :

« Enfoiré ! »

Il commença à se redresser, se mettant en position assise sur le bord du lit. Derek ne le lâcha pas du regard et crispa un peu sa main sur son bras, dans un reflexe de protection. Stiles inspira un grand coup et se mit finalement sur ses jambes. Enfin, il essaya… A peine ses pieds furent-ils entrés en contact avec le sol qu'une immense douleur remonta dans son corps, le faisant pousser un petit cri. Et ses jambes lâchèrent aussitôt. Il se serait écroulé au sol sans la présence de l'alpha qui le maintint contre lui.

Le nez contre la chemise sombre du loup garou, Stiles marmonna une excuse avant de tenter de s'éloigner du corps brûlant. Il entendit l'alpha marmonner :

« Tu es irrécupérable… »

Avant d'être soulevé d'un coup et porté à la manière d'une mariée, tout contre le torse puissant de l'alpha. Il tenta de se débattre mais arrêta bien vite, toutes les douleurs de ses blessures se réveillant d'un coup.

Derek l'emmena dans la salle de bain, le déposant doucement dans la baignoire. Avec délicatesse, il lui retira son boxer, ignorant les joues rougies du chasseur. Le corps de Stiles était encore brûlant de fièvre, pourtant, il avait de plus en plus froid. Il expira doucement, tentant de retenir ses tremblements tandis que l'alpha allumait le jet d'eau et le réglait sur une température acceptable. Stiles l'observa faire avec curiosité avant de tressaillir lorsque l'eau lui parvint. Derek le doucha avec tendresse, lui laissant un maximum d'autonomie, avant d'éteindre le robinet et de se saisir d'une serviette chaude pour entourer le corps frêle. Une fois sec, il donna un nouveau boxer au chasseur et l'aida à l'enfiler. Il l'aida aussi à se tenir debout tandis que Stiles faisait sa petite affaire puis le prit de nouveau dans ses bras et le ramena dans son lit, ignorant ses remarques sur le fait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller seul.

Une fois installé confortablement dans le lit, Stiles poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie, il devait avouer qu'après ce nettoyage, il se sentait bien mieux. Il lui semblait même que sa fièvre avait un peu baissé. Derek s'installa une nouvelle fois près de lui mais cette fois il ne déposa pas ses mains sur le bras pâle de son compagnon. Lui aussi sentait que le chasseur allait mieux.

Les deux couples arrivèrent rapidement et Stiles prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage quand ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Et pourtant, malgré ses appréhensions, tout se passa pour le mieux. Evidemment il y eu quelques moments de blancs, qua Lydia se chargea de combler en papotage féminin mais a part cela, la bonne humeur régnait. Stiles fut même surpris que les sujets qui fâchent, soit le démon, son exil ou encore la destruction de la meute… ne soient pas cités dans la discussion.

Non, tout était juste parfait. De temps en temps, il pouvait entendre Derek rire et il observait avec curiosité et surprise les sourires heureux de la meute. Ils avaient déjà bien entamé les pizzas quand la sonnette du loft retentit et que Scott, Allison et Gaby pénétrèrent dans celui-ci. Ils s'invitèrent au repas, Scott expliquant doucement qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de venir. Gaby se précipita vers Stiles et le regarda avec de grands yeux humides avant de demander :

« Il est là Wolfy ? »

Le sourire du chasseur s'agrandit et il répondit :

« Evidemment ! Attends je l'appelle. »

Dans son esprit, il se moqua de son ami avant de le laisser sortir pour aller s'amuser avec le petit. Le démon avait hésité un instant mais même lui devait admettre que cette fois-ci Stiles n'avait pas besoin de soins immédiats.

Wolfy sortit donc s'amuser avec le plus jeune, prenant sa forme de loup avant de courir après le petit. Aiden, Ethan, Lydia et Danny restèrent un instant surpris par l'apparition avant de poser plusieurs questions à Stiles, qui répondit doucement, expliquant sa rencontre avec le démon.

La soirée s'éternisa, tout le monde discutant avec entrain, se rappelant des souvenirs, parlant du lycée, de leurs amours… Et Stiles racontait de temps en temps des anecdotes sur son boulot de chasseurs, répondait aux questions d'Allison, curieuse comme pas possible, tandis que résonnaient les rires de Gaby et les jappements de Wolfy dans la pièce.

Stiles apprit aussi que Beacon Hill ne restait jamais calme très longtemps à cause du Nemeton. Il y avait plusieurs nids à Vampire dans le coin mais ceux-ci n'attaquaient pas les humains, se contentant d'attaquer les animaux sauvages. Ils étaient mêmes en bon terme avec les loups garous, ce qui surprit Stiles.

A un moment dans la soirée, Scott demanda, d'une voix innocente :

« Tu comptes rester longtemps sur Beacon Hill Stiles ? »

Presque aussitôt les conversations se turent et Stiles put sentir tous les regards se porter sur lui, attendant sa réponse. Il hésita un court instant avant de murmurer :

« Je… je devrais repartir. J'ai du boulot maintenant et… et voilà. »

Il se mordit la lèvre avec force et détourna le regard, voyant la tristesse s'installer dans le regard de tous les membres de la meute. Pourtant, l'ambiance resta agréable après cela, surtout lorsque Derek murmura si silencieusement que Stiles ne put l'entendre :

« Il restera. Avec quelques efforts, il restera. »

Bientôt il se fit tard et la meute dut partir, laissant les deux compagnons seuls. Isaac fut invité par Scott à venir dormir chez lui et c'est dans la bonne humeur que tout le monde se sépara.

Stiles se laissa aller dans le lit, observant un instant le plafond en soupirant. C'était probablement la meilleure soirée qu'il avait eu depuis plusieurs années. Il vit Derek prendre les boîtes en cartons et les amener dans le salon en silence, avant de revenir se poser dans le fauteuil près du lit. Stiles fronça les sourcils et murmura à Wolfy :

« Il dort sur ce fauteuil depuis combien de jours ? »

La voix ensommeillée de son démon lui répondit machinalement :

« Depuis qu'ils t'ont ramené ici… Soit 5 jours maintenant. »

Stiles déglutit doucement et il marmonna en direction de l'alpha, se décalant doucement sur la gauche :

« Tu as besoin de repos… »

Il ignora le regard surpris de son compagnon et détourna les yeux. Il ne vit donc pas le petit sourire tendre de l'alpha. Celui-ci se leva et vint prendre place près de lui, hésitant un court instant avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Son dos reposant contre le puissant torse, Stiles se figea, le cœur battant la chamade avant de se détendre petit à petit. Il s'endormit rapidement, écoutant la respiration de son compagnon résonner dans son oreille.

Cette fois-ci, il ne fit pas de rêve étrange, dormant d'un profond sommeil réparateur. Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Derek dormait toujours, son visage niché contre sa nuque. Il ne bougea pas, écoutant le cœur de son compagnon résonner tout contre lui. Il était bien ainsi, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Il allait refermer les yeux quand la voix de Wolfy résonna en lui :

« Il faudrait que l'on parle gamin… »

Stiles soupira doucement et acquiesça, attendant la suite.

« Gamin je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir rester en toi encore longtemps. »

Cette fois, Stiles ouvrit en grand les yeux, surpris par cette remarque. Il demanda aussitôt :

« Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux plus rester avec moi ? »

Le démon répondit d'une petite voix triste :

« Non… Au contraire. Mais je pense savoir pourquoi le démon qui t'avait possédé est mort. »

« Tu… Tu vas mourir ? »

Un petit rire retentit, rassurant l'humain qui se détendit de nouveau.

« Non. Non je ne vais pas mourir mais tu partages actuellement ta conscience avec deux loups. Lorsque tu as reformé le lien, une partie du loup de Derek est revenue en toi. Il m'accepte en toi pour le moment, car je te guéri. »

Le chasseur fut plus que surpris par cette remarque. Les pièces du puzzle se mirent en place dans son esprit et il murmura doucement :

« Tu veux dire que c'est cette partie de loup qui a tué le démon qui m'avait possédé, il y a 11 ans de ça ? »

« Oui gamin, je pense que c'est ça. Il m'accepte pour le moment, mais ça ne durera pas. Un loup est très possessif envers son compagnon, celui-là ne fait pas exception. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul ! Je briserais de nouveau le lien avec Derek et… »

Alors même qu'il prononçait ces mots il sut qu'il se mentait à lui-même. Le cœur brisé, il murmura :

« Je ne peux plus le briser, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'est avec tristesse que le démon répondit :

« En effet gamin, tu ne peux plus. C'est déjà un miracle que vous ayez survécu la première fois, surtout vu la puissance de votre lien. Peut-être que les évènements jouaient avec vous pour vous permettre de survivre à cette perte. Mais désormais, il sait que ce n'est pas toi qui as attenté à la vie de la meute et toi tu es prêt à lui pardonner. »

Stiles allait réfuter cette vérité mais il s'arrêta seul, écoutant de nouveau la respiration de l'alpha contre lui. Il murmura :

« Si je l'avais trouvé au-dessus du corps de mon père, mort et avec l'arme du crime en main, un regard de stupéfaction sur moi je… J'aurai peut-être pu réagir de la même manière. De même pour la meute, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »*

Le démon eut un petit rire et il dit :

« Tu as bien grandi gamin. »

Stiles grogna pour la forme et il continua :

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je resterais ici… du moins dans un premier temps. Il va falloir que je discute avec Dean, Sam et Castiel. Et je… Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'être prêt à tout pardonner. Même si je sais au fond de moi que Derek m'aime toujours et que… je ressens toujours des sentiments pour lui. »

Le démon murmura :

« Le temps peut guérir toutes les blessures gamin. Il ne faut jamais abandonner espoir. Et puis, grâce à toi, j'ai pu retrouver une partie de moi. J'ai pu voir une partie de ma famille être heureuse, c'est juste parfait. »

Stiles serra les paupières avec forces, retenant ses larmes en demandant :

« Quand… Quand vas-tu partir ? Où vas-tu aller ? Tu ne peux vraiment pas rester ? Faire un compromis avec le loup de Derek ? »

Le démon eut un petit rire et il murmura :

« Tu imagines Derek faire des compromis toi… ? »

Stiles grimaça et il dut avouer que non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer cela arriver.

« Je ne pourrais pas rester en toi, mais si tu l'acceptes, je pourrais prendre une vraie forme de loup. Et vivre auprès de toi comme cela. En revanche, si je récupère un corps solide, je ne pourrais plus te parler. »

Stiles dut s'avouer que ce serait probablement pour le mieux, bien que ses conversations avec le démon allaient plus que certainement lui manquer. Il trembla doucement, s'enfonçant inconsciemment contre le corps de son compagnon. Il ne remarqua pas que celui-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, inspirant profondément l'odeur de l'humain.

« Quand… ? »

« J'ai bien peur de devoir faire ça dans peu de temps gamin. »

Derek dut se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas car il resserra sa prise sur le corps contre lui et il murmura doucement :

« Stiles… ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

En quelques mots tremblants, le chasseur lui expliqua la situation. Derek fronça un moment les sourcils avant de se pencher à l'oreille de l'humain, murmurant tendrement :

« Je ne remercierais jamais assez ton ami pour tout ce qu'il a fait. C'est grâce à lui que tu es encore vivant et avec moi… Et puis de ce que tu viens de me dire, il sera encore avec toi, même s'il ne sera pas en toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

Stiles acquiesça doucement, retenant ses larmes. Il se redressa ensuite, se mettant en position assise, rapidement suivi par l'alpha.

« Wolfy… ? Maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il avec tristesse.

Le démon répondit par la positive et Stiles murmura :

« Nos conversations vont me manquer Wolfy. T'avoir en moi va me manquer… »

Il retint un sanglot et le démon murmura juste avant de sortir de son corps :

« Toi aussi tu vas me manquer gamin… »

La fumée sortit doucement du corps, se concentrant en un seul point, tourbillonnant furieusement. Derek et Stiles le fixèrent en silence, attendant que le démon reprenne une forme canine. A leur surprise, la bête pleine de fourrure noire devant eux n'était pas très haute. Il s'agissait en fait d'un jeune loup. Stiles le fixa un instant en silence avant de se mettre à rire doucement, malgré la boule de tristesse dans sa gorge, et de murmurer :

« Je suis sûr que tu as choisi une forme jeune pour pouvoir jouer avec Gaby ! »

Le jeune loup se mit sur ses pattes encore tremblantes et détourna le regard, signifiant à l'humain qu'il se moquait bien de sa remarque. Stiles fit signe au loup de monter sur le lit, tendant les bras pour une séance câlin. Wolfy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Derek, cherchant son accord avant tout mouvement. L'alpha émit un petit grognement pour l'autoriser à venir auprès d'eux, réprimant son instinct de possession envers son compagnon. Là tout de suite, Stiles avait besoin du contact de son ami. D'un bond, le jeune loup fut sur l'humain, léchant doucement son visage et reniflant son cou. Stiles le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec force. Il resta un instant silencieux avant de murmurer :

« J'ai oublié de te demander ce qu'était une essence de loup… »

Wolfy poussa un jappement avant de se reculer doucement, sautant du lit et se dirigeant vers le salon. Stiles soupira et laissa Derek plonger son visage dans son cou.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, une routine s'installa. Stiles se réveillait le matin contre le corps brûlant de Derek, il restait dans son lit tout en recevant la visite de son père ou des membres de la meute, mangeait avec Derek, restait avec Derek et le soir mangeait de nouveau avec Derek. Et malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher s'apprécier chaque moment partagé avec son compagnon. Celui-ci s'amusait à le faire rougir en le frôlant sensuellement, en l'embrassant de temps en temps… mais cela n'allait pas plus loin.

Stiles allait de mieux de mieux, il pouvait maintenant se déplacer seul dans l'appartement et il ne ressentait presque plus de douleur dans ses muscles. Wolfy, sous sa forme de jeune loup, pouvait facilement être confondu avec un chien et de temps en temps, Scott l'emmenait avec lui pour qu'il puisse s'amuser avec Gaby.

Tout allait pour le mieux… jusqu'au jour où Stiles, allongé sur son lit et seul dans l'appartement, décida qu'il était temps d'agir. Derek avait dû retourner travailler à la station de police et il se trouvait seul dans l'appartement. Il récupéra son portable et composa le numéro de Dean. Celui-ci décrocha presque aussitôt en aboyant :

« Quoi ?! »

Stiles retint un petit rire et il répondit :

« Quel accueil ! Castiel a encore fait des siennes ? »

Un petit silence retentit au bout de la ligne, vite suivi par un soupir :

« Stiles ! Tu as bien deviné. Cet abruti, qui a perdu tous ses pouvoirs, s'est mis en tête de chasser le roi des démons, Crowley. »

Stiles haussa un sourcil surpris et il marmonna :

« Castiel n'est pas stupide, il n'aurait pas fait ça sans raison… Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? »

« D'après Cass', Crowley me ferait du rentre dedans et il n'a pas apprécié… »

Le jeune chasseur ne put retenir un petit rire et il dit :

« Bah, Castiel s'en sort toujours, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis Crowley n'est pas stupide non plus, il ne le tuera pas… enfin je pense. »

Dean grogna et marmonna :

« Je pense surtout qu'il va lui mettre de sales idées en tête… Cass' est trop influençable. »

« Mais dis-moi Dean, ce n'est pas toi qui lui a montré les pornos et… qui l'a emmené dans un club pour qu'il perde sa virginité ? »

Un long soupir déprimé retentit au bout de la ligne. Dean changea alors de sujet :

« Et toi ? Tu vas mieux ? Ton… compagnon a tenté de me joindre alors que tu étais mal en point. »

« Hmm je sais. Il ne s'est pas montré trop dur ? Il peut être un peu possessif… »

Cette fois, ce fut l'aîné des Winchester qui rit avant de dire :

« Un peu… ? C'est un prétentieux qui croit que tout lui sera donné s'il hurle et insulte. »

Stiles grimaça et marmonna :

« Il était inquiet… »

« Je sais gamin, je sais… Castiel n'était pas en état pour voyager, nous avons été attaqués par des anges d'une faction ennemie et ils ont récupéré sa grâce. Et comme tu le sais, un ange sans grâce est un ange sans pouvoir… »

Stiles soupira et marmonna :

« Sans moi, vous survivez à peine… »

« Je dirais que tu n'es pas mieux que nous gamin. »

Le jeune chasseur ferma un instant les yeux avant d'inspirer un grand coup et de dire :

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire Dean… Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. »

Un petit silence lui répondit avant que le chasseur ne lui réponde :

« Tu hésites à rester avec ton compagnon ou à venir chasser avec nous ? »

« Oui… »

« Et qu'en dit Wolfy ? »

Stiles grimaça et expliqua la situation de son démon de compagnie. Au bout du fil, Dean explosa cette fois de rire et il demanda, avec hystérie :

« Je veux une photo de lui ! Il est près de toi là ? »

Stiles acquiesça et appela :

« Wolfy ! »

Le loup arriva rapidement avant de s'arrêter près du lit et de pencher la tête sur le côté, en attente. Stiles mit le haut parleur et dit :

« Tu es sur haut parleur, vas-y. »

Dean s'en donna à cœur joie, explosant d'un rire psychopathe en imaginant le majestueux démon loup qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs sous une forme de louveteau. Wolfy grogna et poussa un aboiement avant de se détourner avec mépris. Stiles observa son ami avec tendresse avant de couper le hautparleur et de remettre l'appareil contre son oreille.

« Maintenant que tu as bien ri, tu ne veux pas m'aider pour mon problème ? »

Dean redevint vite sérieux et il murmura :

« La vie de chasseur n'est pas sûre… Tous ceux qui ont tenté de nous suivre, à part Castiel qui est un peu spécial, sont morts. Tu as tenu un bon moment avec nous mais… je ne veux pas avoir une autre mort sur la conscience. Mon avis serait que tu arrêtes la chasse et que tu te poses près de ta famille et de ta meute. De ce que tu m'as dit, ils ne sont pas mauvais et des chasseurs veillent sur eux. De plus, avec un Nemeton près de ta ville… tu pourrais le surveiller et faire en sorte que tout aille bien… Après ce n'est que mon avis. »

Stiles soupira et murmura :

« J'en étais venu plus ou moins à la même conclusion… Mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire comme boulot. Je n'ai aucun diplôme, je sais juste me battre et utiliser quelques sorts. »

Dean répondit aussitôt :

« Tu es un chercheur, pas un combattant. Tu es celui qui faisait toutes nos recherches, qui trouvait les solutions… D'ailleurs, sache que même si tu décides de rester avec ton compagnon, tu seras toujours le bienvenue dans notre bunker, si tu cherches la moindre information ou simplement pour boire une bonne bière. »

Stiles inspira un grand coup et murmura :

« Je vais devoir venir récupérer mes affaires alors… Je suis encore jeune, je pourrais peut-être reprendre mes études pour faire professeur d'histoire. »

Dans la voix de Dean, Stiles ressentit alors de la fierté lorsqu'il répondit :

« C'est une bonne idée. Et puis comme ça tu pourras encore nous aider si besoin est ! »

D'une petite voix, Stiles murmura :

« Merci Dean… merci d'avoir été là quand j'en avais besoin. »

« Hey gamin, te mets pas à pleurer non plus ! Je vais récupérer Castiel et on t'attendra au bunker dans une semaine. Ça te va ? »

Stiles eut un grand sourire et il acquiesça avant de raccrocher.

Maintenant… Il fallait qu'il fausse compagnie à Derek, car il était certain que celui-ci ne le laisserait pas partir seul. Il allait vouloir l'accompagner et Stiles ne voulait surtout pas voir son compagnon rencontrer Dean.

Un frisson le saisit et il soupira. Il était dans la merde.

_* : Dans une reviews de Lils04, il y avait l'image de Derek ayant poignardé le père de Stiles… J'ai repris cette idée :p_

**Note :** Il ne reste qu'un chapitre ! (Que je dois encore bien relire et modifier mais en toute logique, il sera posté dans une semaine !)


	9. Fais-moi crier!

**Titre de la fiction : Pardonne-moi**

**Titre du chapitre : Fais-moi crier !**

**Pairing : Derek X Stiles / Slash / Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Note :** Bonjour bonjour ! Le dernier chapitre de cette fiction est en ligne ! J'ai beaucoup hésité sur la manière de l'écrire et puis… J'ai opté pour une solution qui fera travailler votre imagination :p

Réponses aux reviews des invités directement sur mon profile, comme d'habitude ! Pour des informations complémentaires sur de futures histoires et ce que je ferais par la suite, direction mon profile aussi :p Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un Pm ou via une review, je vous répondrais au mieux !

/ !\ Warning, présence de lemon (acte sexuel) dans ce chapitre !

**Fais-moi crier !**

Un frisson le saisit et il soupira. Il était dans la merde.

Il passa le reste de la journée à réfléchir à une solution et, bien malgré lui, le stress l'envahit. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il faussait compagnie à l'alpha, il était certain que celui-ci deviendrait fou et qu'il le pourchasserait aussitôt. Et puis il ne voulait vraiment pas que Derek croit qu'il le quittait totalement. Evidemment, il pouvait lui écrire une lettre lui expliquant tout… mais encore une fois, au vu de la possessivité de son compagnon, il se doutait que ça ne marcherait pas.

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles ne fit donc pas attention à son téléphone qui sonnait, non loin de lui. Il se contentait de tourner en rond dans l'appartement, laissant l'anxiété et le stress l'envahir complètement. Il ne se rendit pas non plus compte de l'inquiétude qui l'envahit. Après tout, il stressait donc il devait un peu s'inquiéter. Toujours est-il que le chasseur fit un bond d'un mètre de haut sous la surprise quand son compagnon pénétra avec violence dans l'appartement, les yeux brillants d'un rouge sanguin.

Stiles se figea, fixant son compagnon avec stupeur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander des explications mais presque aussitôt, l'alpha lui sauta dessus, l'entraînant au sol violement. Le souffle coupé par le choc, Stiles ferma un court instant les yeux, ses bras enserrant le corps frissonnant au-dessus du sien. Enfin, il se reprit et murmura :

« Sourwolf… ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

L'alpha grogna, le nez dans le cou de son compagnon. Il répliqua finalement d'une voix rauque :

« Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels… Et je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais Stiles comprit. Alors il s'était inquiété et s'était précipité pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Il devait probablement penser que quelqu'un avait attaqué son compagnon. Le chasseur soupira et marmonna :

« Je vais bien… Je réfléchissais juste. »

Derek sembla enfin reprendre le contrôle sur son loup car il redressa la tête, les yeux de nouveau verts. Il répéta :

« Tu réfléchissais… ? »

Mal à l'aise sous le regard accusateur de son compagnon, Stiles murmura :

« Oui… Je réfléchissais à… à ce que je vais faire maintenant. »

Si Stiles avait encore eu un doute sur les sentiments de son compagnon, en voyant son expression décomposée et ses grands yeux écarquillés par la peur, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Une bouffée d'amour le saisit et il ferma un court instant les yeux. Il put clairement entendre le grognement appréciateur de son compagnon quand la morsure lui transmis ses émotions. Après un moment de silence, Stiles rouvrit les yeux et il murmura :

« Je vais rester… Enfin au tout début, je vais essayer pour voir… Enfin si ça ne te dérange pas. Non pas que je pense que ça va te déranger mais… Tu vois je dois aussi aller récupérer mes affaires. Si je reste j'irais peut-être chez mon père au début et puis ensuite on verra et… et… »

Derek eut un grand sourire en écoutant le cœur du plus jeune battre la chamade et en observant ses joues rouges. Il baissa de nouveau le visage jusqu'à frôler les lèvres de son compagnon, le faisant taire. Il grogna doucement :

« Calme-toi… Respire doucement. »

Et sur ces mots, il l'embrassa avec tendresse.

Stiles frissonna sous le corps de son compagnon, ouvrant instinctivement la bouche pour donner libre accès à la langue de l'alpha. Celui-ci poussa un grognement appréciateur et intensifia aussitôt son baiser, léchant et suçant les lèvres à sa disposition. Stiles gémit tous en agrippant les épaules du brun en tremblant doucement. Bon sang c'était tellement bon et cela faisait si longtemps… Le cœur battant la chamade, il poussa cette fois un long gémissement de bien être lorsque les mains de l'alpha glissèrent sous son tee-shirt, caressant doucement sa peau et faisant naître de nouvelles vagues de plaisir qui se répandirent dans tout son corps, jusqu'à atteindre une certaine partie de son anatomie.

Derek relâcha la bouche de son amant avant de se redresser doucement, l'observant avec désir. Le jeune homme sous lui était juste trop tentant pour son propre bien. Les lèvres rouges et gonflées, les yeux entre-ouverts le fixant avec ardeur et ses joues rouges…

Derek sentit clairement son côté loup prendre le dessus sur son côté humain mais il ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Ses yeux se mirent à briller du rouge de son statut d'alpha et il baissa de nouveau le visage, cette-fois pour atteindre la gorge dévoilée de son compagnon. Il passa sa langue sur celle-ci, grognant de contentement en entendant le murmure de son compagnon :

« D'rek… »

Il passa un long moment à mordiller et suçoter la peau blanche avant de se redresser tout en saisissant son compagnon dans ses bras. Stiles se laissa faire, se contentant de nouer ses bras autour de la nuque de son amant tout en plongeant son visage contre le cou de son compagnon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Derek le déposa sur leur lit avant d'enlever son tee-shirt, dévoilant son torse puissant. Il fit de même avec son boxer et son pantalon, dévoilant son envie à la vue de son compagnon.

Le souffle court, Stiles déposa avec appréhension ses mains sur le torse de son compagnon, caressant la peau brûlante. Derek poussa un long grognement avant de retirer avec force les vêtements du chasseur. En quelques secondes, Stiles se retrouva nu sur le lit, à la merci de l'alpha.

N'ayant pas eu de relation avec son compagnon depuis un long moment, il ne put empêcher la gêne de l'envahir. Avec timidité, il tenta de cacher son état, détournant les yeux. Mais Derek ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, il se mit au-dessus de lui, saisissant ses cuisses et les écartant avec satisfaction, observant la zone la plus intime de son compagnon. Il glissa doucement une main sur le sexe érigé de l'humain avant de murmurer :

« Tu es à moi… »

Stiles gémit tout en se cachant le visage avec ses avants bras. L'alpha lui saisit les poignets et les remonta au-dessus de sa tête, les maintenant d'une seule main. Il continua à caresser le membre de son compagnon, l'observant se tendre de plus en plus sous le plaisir ressenti. Il se baissa ensuite, léchant un mamelon, faisant gémir un peu plus l'humain à sa merci.

Il continua son manège un petit moment, écoutant avec satisfaction le souffle de Stiles devenir de plus en plus saccadé. Enfin, le chasseur ne réussit plus à garder le silence. Un gémissement puissant sortit de ses lèvres entrouvertes, suivi par une supplique :

« Derek… S'il te plait ! »

Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il demandait, mais c'était juste trop fort pour son corps. Derek sourit et il approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de sa proie, murmurant :

« Dis-moi à qui tu appartiens ? »

Stiles ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir, il murmura avec difficulté entre ses gémissements :

« Toi… »

Satisfait, Derek relâcha les poignets du jeune homme. Stiles ne s'en rendit même pas compte, complètement perdu dans le plaisir ressenti. Il laissa ses bras dans la même position, ses gémissements résonnant dans la chambre. L'alpha déglutit en l'observant intensément. Il voulait le faire sien, dès maintenant mais il savait que ce serait trop douloureux pour son compagnon. Tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle sur ses actions, il glissa un premier doigt dans l'entrée intime de son compagnon. Stiles se crispa dans un premier temps avant de fixer l'alpha avec une parcelle de lucidité. Il pouvait clairement voir l'état dans lequel était son compagnon. Ses yeux qui brillaient d'un magnifique rouge carmin, son sexe où perlait une goutte sous le désir ressenti. Déglutissant doucement, Stiles sut que ce qu'il allait dire allait avoir de sacrés conséquences mais en fait, pour l'instant il s'en fichait. D'une voix rauque de désir et de plaisir mêlées, il supplia :

« Prends-moi… Maintenant. »

Il vit clairement le regard surpris de l'alpha avant qu'un puissant grognement ne résonne dans la chambre. Stiles voyait clairement le combat que menait la partie rationnelle de son compagnon contre la partie sauvage. Mais là, tout de suite, il ne voulait faire qu'un avec son amant et tant pis pour la douleur qui suivrait. Alors il se redressa doucement, reprenant contrôle de son corps pendant quelques secondes. Il attira le corps de son compagnon tout contre lui, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Il laissa toute son envie l'envahir et passer à travers la morsure, déferlant sur son compagnon en vague brute. Il pouvait sentir Derek trembler contre lui, tentant une dernière fois de garder un minimum de contrôle. Et d'une phrase, Stiles brisa sa résistance :

« Fais-moi crier ! »

Et la vague dévastatrice de désir qui déferla sur lui de par la morsure le rendit à moitié fou. Derek ne se fit pas attendre, il redressa le bassin de son compagnon et d'un coup sec, le pénétra. La douleur ressentie par Stiles fut si forte qu'il se cambra en poussant un petit cri. Bien malgré-lui, il tenta d'atténuer la douleur en s'éloignant de l'alpha mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas faire.

Derek récupéra un peu de lucidité grâce à la douleur qui le traversa, venant de son compagnon. Il se concentra alors, faisant partager son propre plaisir avec son compagnon, le sentant finalement se détendre un peu contre lui. Et il commença à bouger, faisant glisser son sexe dans l'intimité de son compagnon.

Stiles s'accrocha comme il le put à l'alpha, gémissant en sentant son amant bouger et le posséder avec force. La respiration difficile, il écarquilla les yeux en sentant une puissante vague de plaisir déferler en lui. Il ferma ensuite les yeux avec force, poussant un long gémissement de contentement. Derek venait apparemment de trouver l'endroit parfait pour le rendre fou. Tandis que l'alpha continuait ses mouvements, Stiles pouvait entendre quelques phrases être murmurer contre son oreille, le rendant fou :

« Tu es si étroit… »

« … à moi… »

Et enfin, Stiles sentit le plaisir atteindre son paroxysme. Il se cambra avec violence, gémissant le prénom de son compagnon. Derek poussa un grognement avant de planter ses crocs dans la marque visible de son compagnon, le faisant crier une nouvelle fois de plaisir. L'alpha le suivit aussitôt et avec quelques mouvements secs, se vida dans l'humain. Il reprit peu à peu conscience de son environnement, remarquant que Stiles avait perdu connaissance sous la violence de sa jouissance.

Lorsque Stiles revint à lui, il était seul dans le lit. Il grimaça en se redressant, sentant les effets secondaires de l'acte. Une horrible douleur ravageait le bas de son dos et il gémit doucement tout en essayant tant bien que mal de se mettre debout. Il redressa le regard en entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et Derek pénétra dans la pièce, son regard ne quittant pas celui de son compagnon. Stiles lui fit un petit sourire avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. Il poussa un petit soupir et murmura à l'alpha :

« C'était… waouh. »

Derek sourit tendrement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, sa main venant naturellement se poser sur le bras de l'humain. Il répondit doucement :

« C'était tout de même dangereux… Tu aurais dû me laisser te préparer un peu mieux, tu ne vas pas pouvoir bouger pendant un petit moment. »

Stiles lui rendit son sourire et il murmura :

« Ça en valait largement le coup… »

Derek secoua doucement la tête en fixant son compagnon avant de dire doucement :

« Je vais devoir aller travailler, tout ira bien pour toi ? »

D'un sourire, Stiles le rassura. Derek se baissa jusqu'à embrasser avec tendresse son amant avant de se redresser. Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, il entendit Stiles murmurer :

« Je t'aime Derek. »

Il se figea, son cœur ratant un battement. Enfin, une vague de tendresse et d'amour le traversa et il répondit doucement :

« Je t'aime, Stiles. »

Il se reprit après quelques secondes d'immobilité et se dirigea vers l'entrée du loft, un doux sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Stiles resta allongé un petit moment, fixant le plafond en silence. Il entendit la voiture de l'alpha s'éloigner et poussa finalement un petit soupir. Il lui fallait agir dès maintenant. Avec précaution, il se redressa, tentant de bloquer la douleur dans son dos au maximum. Il ne fallait pas qu'il inquiète son compagnon. Doucement, il saisit un sac et mit quelques affaires dedans, le strict minimum pour quelques jours. Enfin, il saisit un petit bout de papier et écrit quelques phrases. Fier de lui, il déposa ensuite le papier sur la table du loft et sortit de celui-ci. Pénétrant dans son impala, il jeta un dernier regard à l'immeuble derrière lui avant de démarrer et de prendre la direction du Bunker des Winchesters.

Lorsque Derek rentra chez lui ce soir-là, il sut aussitôt en ne voyant pas la voiture de son compagnon, que quelque chose clochait. Il ne put empêcher un grognement de sortir de ses lèvres entrouvertes tandis qu'il se précipitait vers l'entrée du loft, son sens de l'ouïe lui faisant rapidement comprendre que son compagnon n'était pas là.

Une fois dans le loft, il resta un moment immobile, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il tenta d'atteindre son compagnon via sa marque et ne détecta qu'un sentiment vague de douleur mais aussi de fatigue. Il remarqua alors un petit bout de papier sur la table et s'approcha doucement. Il savait déjà que son compagnon était parti, il ne savait juste pas où et pour combien de temps. D'une main tremblante, il saisit le petit bout de papier et lut doucement les quelques phrases :

_« Hey Sourwolf,_

_Je reviens vite, donc pas de panique ! Je dois juste récupérer quelques affaires chez Dean et je serais de retour dans quelques jours !_

_Ne tente pas de me suivre, tu n'y arriverais pas et puis il n'est pas question que tu te retrouves dans la même pièce qu'un chasseur, hormis moi. J'ai pris mon téléphone s'il y a urgence !_

_Je t'aime, Stiles »_

Derek secoua la tête de droite à gauche, n'en revenant pas. Ce sale petit… Un grognement de rage retentit dans l'appartement et l'alpha jura entre ses dents :

« Humain de… ! »

A quelques centaines de kilomètres de là, Stiles conduisait calmement lorsque une sensation de colère brute, mélangée à une certaine tendresse le saisit. Il frissonna doucement, comprenant que son compagnon avait trouvé sa note. Quelques secondes plus tard, son téléphone sonna et l'humain eut un petit sourire. Il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, saisissant son portable pour y découvrir un message écrit de son compagnon :

« Prépare-toi, Stiles. Sous peu, tu me crieras de te prendre et tu me supplieras de te faire jouir… Je te prendrais sur le canapé, sur la table, contre le mur, au sol… Tu ne pourras plus bouger pendant plusieurs jours et je te prendrais encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu comprennes qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de moi. »

La gorge sèche, Stiles termina de lire le message. Une bouffée de désir l'envahit et il ferma les yeux avec force. Il voulait rentrer chez son compagnon dès maintenant.

**Note :** _Merci à toutes pour avoir suivi cette histoire ! J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par la fin, j'avoue avoir grandement hésité à faire se rencontrer Dean et Derek et puis… j'ai réfléchi. Je pense que cette fin convient bien :p_

_Pour une future histoire, j'ai une idée dans la tête actuellement mais j'ai également des idées pour le couple Wyatt/Chris du fandom Charmed donc il n'y aura pas d'histoires à chapitre postés pour du Sterek avant un petit moment. Comme vous le savez j'essaie de poster une histoire à chapitre que quand celle-ci est terminée ou presque pour éviter de vous embêter avec le symptôme de la page blanche :p Encore merci à tous pour vos adorables commentaires !_


End file.
